Malefoy
by Chalusse
Summary: [ACHEVÉE] Nom : Malefoy. Prénom : / Âge : ? Sexe : homme. Profession : / Résidence : ma cellule. Famille : / Désir(s) : mourir. Perspective(s) d'avenir : aucune. [DRAMIONE]
1. Prologue

**À titre informatif :**

 **JE REFUSE QUE MON TEXTE SOIT PUBLIÉ SUR UN AUTRE SITE/BLOG/ETC.**

L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent peut-être pas mais l'histoire, en elle-même, reste ma propriété et la publier sans mon consentement est du plagiat pur et simple. Le moindre d'entre eux sera supprimé.

OoOoO

 **Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

Vous m'avez vaaachement manqué ! Je sais que nous nous sommes quittés il n'y a que trois semaines mais vous m'avez manqué quand même ! :D

.

Dans un premier temps je tiens à **remercier** de nouveau et du fond du cœur tous les lecteurs qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une (ou plusieurs) reviews à l'occasion de la fin de _Me sauveras-tu ?_. Love U ! Car, pour celles et ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, **cette fanfiction (** ** _Malefoy_** **) n'est pas la première que je poste et je vous convie tous à faire un tour sur ma « bio/page d'auteure » pour découvrir mes textes si vous le souhaitez.**

 **Je remercie en outre toutes les personnes qui sont passées/ont aimé ma Page Facebook et/ou m'ont envoyé des MPs. Vous avez été très nombreux et cela m'a fait immensément plaisir. :)**

Lorsque je vous ai quitté il y a trois semaines, je vous ai laissé la lourde tâche (^^) de choisir la fanfiction que vous aimeriez lire à la suite de « MST » par le biais d'un sondage. Le choix a manifestement été difficile pour les votant mais **avec 26 voix contre 19 c'est donc « Malefoy » qui a remporté le droit d'être publiée en premier**.

.

Du point de vue des « **NEWS** », **je vous annonce que tous les titres de chapitres seront proposés en avant-première les samedis soir sur la page Facebook**. Par ailleurs, **JE PUBLIERAI UN CHAPITRE PAR SEMAINE**.

.

Un dernier (petit) mot sur le texte avant de vous laisser découvrir la fic' : ma précédente fic' était très longue, avec des chapitres qui n'en finissaient plus et un rythme lent. Ce ne sera pas le cas ici. **Avec « Malefoy », j'ai voulu me « lancer » plusieurs défis.** Tout d'abord, **celui d'écrire une fic' en un Prologue + 10 chapitres et c'est tout.** Ensuite, **celui d'écrire en moyenne 6 pages Word par chapitre et pas davantage.** (Certains seront plus courts, à l'instar de l'épilogue et certains seront plus longs). Enfin, **celui écrire d'un POV à la première personne** (celui-ci ne sera instauré qu'à partir du chapitre 1). **Nous serons donc sur quelque chose d'extrêmement différent par rapport à ma première fic' mais j'espère que cela vous plaira tout autant ! :)**

Je tiens également à remercier ma super bêta d'amour : **Mariye** -chouchoute. Voilà. Je pense avoir tout dit pour l'instant ! Je vous laisse donc à votre lecture et je vous dis à tout de suite avec la note de fin de chapitre ! :)

Bonne lecture !

Comme toujours : seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste appartient à JKR.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Prologue**

\- JE VOUS TUERAI ! J'VOUS TUERAI TOUS ET VOUS CRÈVEREZ COMME LES CHIENS QUE VOUS ÊTES !

Des rires sonores s'élevèrent.

\- C'est ça, Malefoy ! On a tous très, très peur ! ironisa le geôlier.

Ce dernier le tenait en joug avec sa baguette qu'il lui enfonçait entre les omoplates.

\- ET _TOI_ , TU SERAS LE PREMIER À SUBIR MON COURROUX LORSQUE JE SORTIRAI !

\- Vous entendez ça, les gars ? Drago Malefoy, cet enculé de Mangemort prétentieux, veux me faire subir son « courroux » ! Quel honneur ! ricana l'homme, sarcastique.

De nouveaux éclats de rire retentirent. Drago tenta de se débattre. Il se démena comme un damné entre les deux sorciers à la carrure aussi épaisse que leurs cervelles semblaient étriquées et qui lui maintenaient les deux bras pour le faire avancer. L'homme qui le menaçait de sa baguette – il ne connaissait pas son nom et n'en avait, de toute façon, strictement rien à foutre - se plaça face à lui, son bout de bois pointé en direction de son visage.

\- Et, en plus, il croit qu'il va un jour sortir d'ici, le petit fils à papa, poursuivit-il, des accents de cruauté dans la voix. Je crois qu'il n'a pas très bien saisi le principe de la perpétuité… Ce sont les Doloris de ton « Maître » qui t'ont ramolli le cerveau ?

\- Je sortirai. Et quand je le ferai, tu seras le premier que je buterai, sois en certain, siffla Drago avant de lui cracher au visage, seule chose qu'il était, en cet instant, capable de faire.

La réaction du geôlier fut immédiate. Il le frappa violemment et Drago sentit son nez se casser sous le choc. Un flux sanguin se mit à s'écouler de ses narines.

\- Enfermez-moi ce connard ! ordonna l'homme à l'intention des deux lourdauds. Je lui rendrai une petite visite un peu plus tard.

Sonné par le coup qu'il avait reçu, Drago n'opposa plus aucune résistance.

\- Attendez ! repris le geôlier alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à le traîner dans un autre couloir.

Les lourdauds s'immobilisèrent et le blond vit le visage anguleux du salopard qui l'avait frappé, entrer dans son champ de vision. Il se pencha vers lui, se plaçant au niveau de son oreille et sa désagréable voix s'insinua jusqu'à son tympan gauche.

\- J'espère que vos nouveaux appartements vous satisferont, Messire Malefoy. Personnellement, je les trouve dignes de votre stature, souffla-t-il avec perfidie. Bonne visite !

Il s'écarta puis fit signe aux deux autres de se remettre en chemin.

.

Moins de deux minutes plus tard, le corps de Drago était projeté dans une cellule. Il atterrit sur un sol de pierre glacé et humide puis un claquement sec retentit en arrière-plan. Les lourdauds avaient fermé la porte, le plongeant dans le noir le plus complet.

Presque aussitôt, Drago se redressa. Il ne prit même pas la peine d'essuyer le sang qui gouttait abonnement de son nez et se jeta sur la porte. Contre toute attente, il ne perçut pas la sensation du bois sous ses poings serrés. Il étendit alors ses bras de part et d'autre de son corps et tata le mur, affrontant l'obscurité, pour la retrouver. Elle semblait tout simplement avoir disparue. Il ne percevait plus que la froideur de la pierre et son humidité presque poisseuse sous ses doigts.

Laissant sa rage l'envahir, Drago poussa un cri puis se mit à tâtonner à l'aveuglette autour de lui afin de délimiter l'espace qu'il lui avait été « généreusement » accordée. La pièce – si l'on pouvait appeler _ça_ ainsi – était minuscule. Peut-être deux mètres sur trois, à peine. Et elle était… entièrement vide. Il n'y avait absolument rien. Pas de lit ou même de paillasse, aucun sanitaire aussi archaïque puisse-t-il être et aucune ouverture sur l'extérieur. Rien hormis cette foutue pierre glacée et luisante.

Enragé, Drago y abattit violemment ses poings. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Cinq fois. Et il hurla sa colère jusqu'à s'en briser la voix.

Les mains et le nez en sang, le souffle court et la gorge atrocement irritée, le Mangemort appuya son front contre un mur et souffla longuement.

Il devait rester calme. S'il voulait un jour sortir d'ici, il devait rester calme et ne surtout pas céder à la panique. Il avait été condamné à la prison à perpétuité mais il ne demeurerait pas enfermé ici toute sa vie. Ça, Drago se le promettait. Il patienterait, attendrait le moment propice mais il quitterait cet endroit de merde et butterait tous ces connards. Il commencerait par cet enculé de gardien qui avait cru pouvoir s'adresser à lui de cette façon et lever la main sur un Mangemort – un Malefoy qui plus est -, sans en subir les conséquences. Et il le ferait souffrir. Oh oui ! Il y prendrait même un sacré pied !

Ensuite, il tuerait tous les autres cons qui avaient osé poser leurs mains sur lui et, enfin, il exterminerait ce salopard de juge du Magenmagot qui l'avait condamné sans même avoir ouvert son dossier. Il savait que cela requerrait beaucoup de temps, extrêmement de précautions, de rigueur et de préparation mais, par Salazar, il sortirait de ce trou à rat qu'était Azkaban et se vengerait. Il les tuerait. _Tous_.

Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres de Drago Malefoy qui, retrouvant son calme, s'assit simplement par terre, attendant que vienne son heure tel le serpent patientait jusqu'au moment propice pour bondir sur sa proie et lui infliger la pire des morsures.

 _OoOoOoO_

\- Tuez-moi, tuez-moi, souffla-t-il d'une voix faiblarde.

Un rire sadique s'éleva de la gorge de son tortionnaire.

\- Malefoy, Malefoy, Malefoy, susurra ce dernier d'une voix doucereuse en se baissant pour être à la hauteur de l'homme qui gisait au sol, cela fait bientôt trois ans que tu n'ouvres la bouche que pour dire cela et, pour autant, je n'ai jamais accédé à ta… requête. Pourquoi penses-tu qu'aujourd'hui serait différent ?

Malefoy ne l'écouta pas et répéta :

\- Tuez-moi, tuez-moi…

\- Ce que tu peux être ennuyant ces derniers temps ! se plaignit l'autre en se redressant. Je t'appréciais définitivement davantage lorsque tu faisais preuve d'un peu plus de vigueur. Endoloris !

Malefoy ne réagit presque pas. Enfin, son corps réagit mais _lui_ , non. Il convulsa mais son esprit demeura stoïque et rien ne franchit ses lèvres si ce n'est un nouveau « tuez-moi, tuez-moi » à peine audible.

Le geôlier lui lança un nouveau Doloris puis pesta contre son « manque de réaction ». Alors il tenta autre chose. Mais rien ne fonctionna. Rien ne fonctionnait plus désormais. Rien ne fonctionnerait plus maintenant que Malefoy était brisé. Il demeurait immobile, allongé sur le sol de sa minuscule cellule et attendait. Attendait qu' _il_ arrive, qu' _il_ lui dise quelques mots – il ne savait lesquels, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne _l_ 'écoutait plus -, qu' _il_ se mette à le torturer, qu' _il_ parle encore, qu' _il_ le torture encore puis qu' _il_ s'en aille pour revenir un peu plus tard et recommencer le même manège, inlassablement.

.

Les heures, les jours, les années étaient passées mais le rituel demeurait identique. Malefoy n'avait aucune notion du temps qui s'écoulait. Seul son geôlier, celui qui lui avait cassé le nez dès son arrivée à la prison d'Azkaban et lui avait promis une « visite » peu après, abordait parfois une quelconque notion de temporalité. Mais Malefoy ne l'écoutait que si rarement, voire même plus du tout désormais, qu'il ne savait pas depuis combien d'années il était ici. Seul, plongé dans le noir – excepté quand _il_ arrivait – malade, blessé et épuisé autant moralement que physiquement. Peut-être cinq ans ? Sept ? Dix ? Vingt ? Il n'en avait absolument aucune idée.

Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrait soit pour qu'il reçoive sa très maigre ration de nourriture. Qu'il avait, au début, trouvée répugnante mais qui lui semblait, à présent, n'être qu'une simple ration de nourriture tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banale. Soit pour qu'on lui administre un léger traitement médicomagique destiné à le maintenir en vie un peu plus longtemps encore – à son plus grand désarroi. Ou alors et c'est ce qui arrivait le plus souvent, pour être torturé.

Car, oui, à présent, Malefoy n'aspirait plus qu'à une seule chose : mourir. Mourir sous la torture, mourir d'une maladie atrocement douloureuse, d'une blessure infectée ou simplement mourir dans son sommeil : il s'en foutait totalement. Il voulait juste _crever_.

* * *

.

* * *

Ahah, je vous avais bien dit que les chapitres seraient très courts. J'espère que cette petite entrée en matière vous aura plu/intrigué/donné envie de lire la suite et d'en apprendre davantage sur la condition de notre cher Malefoy qui ne semble pas au meilleur de sa forme !

.

 **J'ai hâte de connaitre votre avis/ressenti sur ce Prologue alors… n'hésitez pas à reviewer !**

 **Chaque review obtiendra une réponse, même les reviews anonymes ! :)**

.

Je vous fais plein d'énormes bisous ! J'espère très sincèrement que cette fic' vous plaira. Je vous dis à samedi soir sur la page Facebook pour le titre du chapitre 1 et à mercredi pour sa publication.

 **Chalusse-qui-vous-aime !**

* * *

 **JE RÉPONDS À TOUTES LES REVIEWS ANONYMES** (ET NON-ANONYMES !) **QUI SONT LAISSÉES.**

 **Dès la réception de l'une d'entre elles, j'update un « chapitre » à la toute fin de cette fic' afin d'y répertorier l'ensemble les réponses aux reviews.**

 **Les revieweurs non-inscrits sur le site peuvent donc s'y rendre et retrouver la/les réponse(s) à leur(s) review(s) que je publierai au fur et à mesure de leur réception.**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

Je tiens à vous remercier du fond du cœur pour l'accueil que vous avez réservé au prologue de cette nouvelle fic' ! Ça me fait vraiment très chaud au cœur !

Merci infiniment à **LilyP. Wooz** ; **Jasmineetaladin** ; **Berry Riddle** **Maxine3482** ; **L** ; **Betameche** ; **Petitestef** ; **NeverForgeett** ; ; **Swangranger** ; **Isabella-57** ; **MariePuffy** ; **Kailliana** et enfin **Dame Lylith** pour leurs super reviews de la mort qui tue tout ! *-*

.

 **NEWS** : Une nouvelle importante pour ceux qui me suivent : **je vous proposerai un nouveau texte** **samedi ou dimanche soir prochain** (23-24/06/2018). Le lien direct sera à retrouver sur ma page FB.

.

 **RàR Anonyme :**

 **L** : Je suis ravie que tu aies apprécié le prologue de cette fic' et qu'il t'ait donné envie de découvrir la suite. J'espère que ce premier chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes. Mille mercis pour ta review et peut-être à bientôt ! :)

.

Voilà ! Il est à présent temps de passer aux choses sérieuses ! Ce premier chapitre est l'occasion de se plonger pleinement et réellement dans _Malefoy_. (Bye-bye MST.) On oublie tout et on se laisse, je l'espère, entraîner dans cette nouvelle histoire avec un nouveau style narratif.

Bien évidemment : des millions de mercis à ma bêta d'amour de la mort qui tue : **Mariye** -chouchoute !

.

Sans plus de blabla, je vous laisse découvrir ce premier chapitre. Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

Comme toujours : seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste appartient à JKR.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Espoir**

Je m'appelais Malefoy. C'était, tout au moins, le nom que ces enculés me donnaient. Je ne savais pas – ou peut-être _plus_ – ce qu'il signifiait. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que lorsque l'un d'entre eux venait ici, ses tirades débutaient ou se terminaient presque exclusivement par ce mot.

.

Je ne pensais plus à rien depuis bien longtemps. J'oubliais tout. Les événements historiques, les emplacements géographiques, les épisodes marquants de ma vie, les personnes de mon proche entourage, comme celles qui n'en faisaient pas partie. J'oubliais mes actes. J'oubliais pourquoi j'étais ici. J'oubliais qui j'étais moi-même.

Comme je ne pensais plus à rien, j'oubliais également mon vocabulaire. Mais je n'oubliais pas comment parler, comment supplier. Je n'oubliais pas ces deux petits mots : « tuez-moi ». Ils étaient les seuls que je prononçais. Je n'obtenais jamais satisfaction mais je ne cessais jamais de les répéter lorsqu _'il_ était là. C'était la dernière chose qu'il me restait. Cette minuscule, infime lueur d'espoir qu'un jour, on mette fin à ma vie ou plutôt à mon cauchemar.

.

Je n'avais aucun répit. Éveillé, endormi, un maigre repas dans le ventre, à jeun, en pleine séance de torture ou seul dans ma cellule, il n'y avait plus aucune différence pour moi désormais.

Je n'étais plus rien qu'une coquille vide, brisé par la douleur, la peur, la misère et la désolation. Mais il me restait cette petite minuscule, infime lueur d'espoir qu'un jour, on mette fin à ma vie ou plutôt à mon cauchemar.

Ma cellule était toujours aussi étriquée et je portais toujours les mêmes vêtements qu'en arrivant là -

Cinq ? Sept ? Dix ? Vingt ? ans plus tôt.

.

Je n'étais pas devenu fou malgré les Doloris répétés. Ou peut-être que si, finalement. Peut-être que ma folie était d'espérer qu'un jour, on mette fin à ma vie ou plutôt à mon cauchemar. Oui, j'étais très certainement devenu fou. Mais qui en avait quelque chose à foutre de ça ? Certainement pas moi !

Si j'avais su, au début, que cela finirait ainsi, je n'aurais pas fait toutes ses tentatives d'évasions, je n'aurais pas résisté. Peut-être que si je m'étais résigné plus tôt, je serais mort et libre aujourd'hui. Mais non, j'avais lutté. Longuement, ardemment, durement. J'avais résisté.

Je ne sus jamais vraiment à quel moment j'arrêtai. Je pense que ce fut progressif. Tout d'abord, mon physique s'était dégradé à vitesse grand V, ne me permettant plus de me battre comme j'en avait pris l'habitude. Puis, mon esprit n'opposa plus autant de résistance. Peu de temps après, je ne réagissais plus. J'assistais, passivement, à ma propre décadence. Je subissais simplement en hurlant de douleur. Puis simplement en gémissant. Puis en silence. Puis en ne prononçant plus que deux mots : « tuez-moi ».

J'avais beau avoir presque tout oublié, une petite voix me répétait inlassablement que la mort serait plus appréciable que _ça_. Je ne savais pas qui elle était : un vestige de ma conscience ? L'expression de mes instincts primaires ? Je n'en avais aucune idée mais je m'en foutais. Je m'accrochais à cette minuscule, infime lueur d'espoir qu'un jour, on mette fin à ma vie ou plutôt à mon cauchemar.

 _OoOoOoO_

Ce jour-là, on vint me voir six fois au lieu des trois ou quatre habituelles : torture – ration alimentaire – torture – parfois soins. Les choses se passèrent donc ainsi : torture – ration alimentaire – soins - … rien ? – torture – torture.

Depuis ce jour, mes journées ressemblèrent à ceci : torture – ration alimentaire – torture – ration alimentaire – torture – ration alimentaire – soins.

C'était atrocement déroutant pour moi qui m'étais habitué à : torture – ration alimentaire – torture – parfois soins.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ça avait changé et cela m'ébranlait profondément. Je me foutais de recevoir plus de nourriture, d'être plus souvent, plus longuement et plus cruellement torturé qu'avant ou bien d'être davantage soigné. Tout ça, je m'en foutais complètement mais j'étais tellement habitué, _tellement habitué_ , à : torture – ration alimentaire – torture – parfois soins ! Pourquoi est-ce que cela changeait ?!

Ça me minait de l'intérieur de ne pas savoir _pourquoi._ Mais je ne le demandai pas. Les choses changeaient autour de moi mais, moi, j'étais toujours le même : brisé, perdu et vivant avec mon envie de crever. Alors je ne répétais que « tuez-moi, tuez-moi ». Chose que l'on ne m'accorda pas. Au moins, ça, ça n'avait pas changé. Je m'accrochai, paradoxalement, à cette persistance et me surpris même à l'apprécier, telle une vieille et immuable amie qui demeurerait à mes côtés malgré les changements qui pouvaient s'opérer autour de moi.

Elle était pesante, mais elle était là et m'accompagna jusqu'à ce que je me sois fait à mon nouveau quotidien : torture – ration alimentaire – torture – ration alimentaire – torture – ration alimentaire – soins. Tous les jours : torture – ration alimentaire – torture – ration alimentaire – torture – ration alimentaire – soins.

.

Depuis que nous étions passés de torture – ration alimentaire – torture – parfois soins à torture – ration alimentaire – torture – ration alimentaire – torture – ration alimentaire – soins, je remarquais que l'on me parlait davantage qu'avant. Mais je n'y prêtais pas plus d'attention. Je répétais seulement mes « tuez-moi, tuez-moi » habituels à chaque fois que je voyais un corps franchir la porte de ma cellule et c'était tout.

.

Alors que je m'étais _enfin_ habitué à mon nouveau quotidien : torture – ration alimentaire – torture – ration alimentaire – torture – ration alimentaire – soins, tout changea à nouveau. Un jour je n'eus plus que : torture – torture – torture – torture – torture – torture. Et quelque chose se produisit au terme de la sixième fois. Une phrase qu' _il_ prononça se fraya un chemin de sa bouche jusqu'à mes tympans puis à mon cerveau.

\- J'espère que tu brûleras en Enfer, Malefoy, sale connard de Mangemort.

« Brûler » ? J'allais mourir ? _Enfin_ ?!

Aussitôt, je relevai la tête, mon regard accrochant celui de mon tortionnaire. Cela faisait des… _très_ _longtemps_ qu'une telle chose ne s'était plus produite. Depuis que j'avais arrêté de lutter, en fait. Mais aujourd'hui, la perspective de mourir m'avait fait relever la tête.

Je ne prononçai pas un mot, me contentant de _le_ dévisager longuement. Lui, ne dit rien de plus qu'un « Endoloris » qui ne me fit même pas frissonner puis il quitta ma cellule sans rien ajouter.

.

Cette attitude me replongea dans le désarroi. Pourquoi avait-il dit cela ? Allais-je réellement mourir ? Et _quand_ cela se produirait-il ? Pourquoi avait- _il_ quitté la pièce ? Allait- _il_ bientôt revenir ? Serait- _il_ la personne qui me tuerais et me libèrerais enfin ?! Pourquoi ?! Comment ?! Et surtout : _quand_ ?!

.

Après la nuit – je présumais que ce long moment au cours duquel je demeurais seul était la nuit – tout changea encore. Je ne reçus pas ma dose de torture quotidienne. Rien du tout. Pire, on remplaça ma torture quotidienne par des moments « soins ». Juste : ration alimentaire – soins – ration alimentaire – soins – ration alimentaire – soins.

J'étais choqué et hébété. Je n'eus même pas l'occasion de supplier pour que l'on me tue. C'était… atrocement déconcertant et, paradoxalement, terriblement angoissant. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il allait m'arriver. J'espérais que l'on me tue rapidement mais… c'était… Je n'arrivais pas à… y croire… C'était trop… _beau_ pour être vrai.

A un moment, pendant les soins, on me demanda de me laver un peu. Ça, ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant. On me le demandait parfois. Pas très souvent mais parfois. L'eau était toujours glacée et je n'avais aucun… comment cela s'appelait-il déjà ? Un… un… s… « s » quelque chose, impossible de me souvenir du nom de ce machin pour se laver. Mais bref, il n'en avait pas.

En revanche, il se produisit quelque chose d'absolument inédit. On me demanda de changer mes vêtements. Enfin ce qui me servait de vêtement. J'avais conservé la « tenue » dans laquelle j'étais arrivé… _très longtemps_ auparavant. Un… cos...tume ? Je n'étais plus très sûr du mot mais ce qui était certain c'était que je savais en définir la couleur : il était noir.

Noir comme mon âme, aussi sombre que mes pensées – lorsque certaines d'entre elles traversaient mon esprit vide et épuisé par des années de torture, d'éreintement et de douleur.

.

On ne me redonna donc pas mon vieux costume - ? – en lambeau après la douche. On me tendit plutôt une espèce de combinaison usée et rapiécée. Elle était… euh… de la couleur de la pierre dans ma cellule que j'entrapercevais quand _il_ venait me torturer et qu _'il_ sortait un bout de bois de sa poche pour projeter un peu de lumière.

.

Une fois que j'eus enfilé le vieil habit, on me reconduisit à ma cellule. Cette normalité me fit du bien et me détendit quelque peu après ce qu'il venait de se produire. Une fois revenu dans la petite pièce, je m'allongeai sur le sol et me recroquevillai sur moi-même comme j'en avais pris l'habitude pour ne laisser s'échapper que le moins de chaleur corporelle possible.

On m'avait vraiment très bien soigné aujourd'hui ! Plus aucune de mes coupures ne saignaient, on m'avait remis mon épaule déboîtée en place ainsi que plusieurs de mes phalanges et on avait recousu – sans anesthésie certes mais recousu tout de même – la plaie béante et infectée que j'avais au flanc gauche après l'avoir sommairement désinfectée. En revanche, rien n'avait été appliqué sur mes brûlures. Ce n'était pas très grave, je ne les sentais, de toute façon, presque plus.

Je parvins à dormir un tout petit peu cette nuit-là mais, pour moi, un tout petit peu était déjà beaucoup, alors j'étais satisfait.

Je ne me replongeai pas dans le sommeil après avoir dormi ce tout petit peu. J'étais très anxieux et j'appréhendais beaucoup le programme de ma journée. Maintenant que tout se modifiait sans cesse autour de moi, j'étais plus alerte et je faisais donc plus attention à l'enchainement des événements. Je me souvenais, par exemple, de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille et même le jour d'avant quand _il_ m'avait dit ces mots : « J'espère que tu brûleras en enfer, Malefoy, sale connard de Mangemort. »

Je ne savais pas ce qu'était un « Mangemort » - ou alors je l'avais su mais avais cessé de le savoir – en revanche, je savais parfaitement ce qu'était « Malefoy », autrement dit : moi. Mais également ce que voulait dire le mot « brûlera ». Et il ne m'en avait clairement pas fallu plus pour raviver cette minuscule, infime lueur d'espoir qu'un jour, on mette fin à ma vie ou plutôt à mon cauchemar. Car c'était ce qu'il allait se passer, n'est-ce pas ?! _Il_ avait parlé de « _brûler_ en Enfer » … Il n'y avait des milliers d'interprétations possibles pour ce mot. Crever. Mourir. Être libre. _Enfin_ ! _N'est-ce pas ?!_

 _OoOoOoO_

Les choses se modifièrent encore aujourd'hui. Il n'y eut pas : torture – ration alimentaire – torture – ration alimentaire – torture – ration alimentaire – soins torture – torture – torture – torture – torture – torture ou bien encore : ration alimentaire – soins – ration alimentaire – soins – ration alimentaire – soin. Non, il n'y eut que… rien – rien – rien – rien – rien.

Je me pris la tête dans les mains. Pourquoi changeaient-ils le programme _tous_ les jours ?! Je n'avais pas le temps de m'adapter ! Pourquoi, par Merlin, _pourquoi_ ?! « Merlin » ? Tiens, c'était nouveau ça. Bon…

.

Je patientais dans les ténèbres de ma minuscule cellule. Pour _quoi_ patientais-je ? Ça, je n'en avais aucune idée. Mais, puisque je n'avais, de toute façon, absolument rien d'autre à faire, je patientais.

C'était assez étrange comme, très rapidement, je m'ennuyais. Habituellement et en cet instant, j'aurais très certainement été en train de me faire torturer. Et lorsque je me faisais torturer, je ne ressentais pas l'ennui. Alors que là…

Profitant des soins que j'avais pu recevoir la veille, je me levai. Cela faisait _très longtemps_ que je n'avais pas fait cela sans y être contraint. Normalement, j'aurais été trop faible ou trop blessé, pour le faire mais, aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas le cas. En fait, je ne m'étais pas aussi bien senti physiquement parlant depuis… eh bien depuis aussi loin que remontait ma courte mémoire.

C'était vraiment _très bizarre_ de marcher sans boiter outre mesure, de pouvoir redresser entièrement mon buste, d'avoir la tête droite, de parvenir à déplier et replier mes doigts, de pouvoir respirer à pleins poumons l'odeur d'humidité, de crasse et de sang qui régnait dans la cellule. Plus de toux incontrôlable, plus vraiment de douleurs, mais également plus reposé. C'était véritablement une sensation très, très étrange…

.

Mais cette sensation s'évapora comme neige au soleil au moment où j'entendis que l'on ouvrait la porte invisible de ma cellule. Par pur réflexe, je me jetai au sol dans une attitude de soumission. Voilà quelque chose qui semblait plus habituelle ! Patiemment, j'attendis qu' _il_ entre pour faire son œuvre.

 _J'attendis._

 _Encore._

 _Encore._

 _Mais rien._

Alors je tendis l'oreille, ne parvenant pas à regarder ce qu'il pouvait se passer. Je voyais bien de la lumière autour de moi mais je ne _pouvais_ pas relever la tête. Je _devais_ rester ainsi.

Alors j'écoutai simplement. J'entendis trois voix différentes parmi lesquelles j'identifiai celle de mon tortionnaire. Les deux autres voix m'étaient inconnues mais elles étaient dans les mêmes tonalités que la sienne.

Il y eu plusieurs bruits puis je perçus que l'on s'approchait de moi. Je baissai instinctivement la nuque au maximum. Mais il ne se passa rien. Rien jusqu'à ce que…

\- Lève-toi !

 _Sa_ voix s'apparentait à un très étrange sifflement et _sa_ rage était palpable. Je ne bougeai pas.

\- Tu m'as entendu, Malefoy, sale connard ?! Je t'ai dit de te LEVER !

Son beuglement me fit comme un électrochoc et je bondis sur mes pieds. La tête me tourna légèrement mais je fis comme si de rien n'était.

Je conservai mon attitude soumise et vis à présent le bout de ses… chaussures et le bas de son… pantalon. Nous ne restâmes pas très longtemps dans cette position.

.

Tout se passa extrêmement vite. Il m'empoigna par le col de mon nouveau vêtement, replia légèrement son bras, m'attirant en avant, puis le déplia, me projetant la tête la première contre le mur le plus proche.

L'effet fut immédiat : je sombrai. Et, avec beaucoup de chance, peut-être pour toujours.

 _OoOoOoO_

 _Aucun bruit._

 _La rétine qui brûlait à cause d'une lumière trop vive._

 _Incapable de bouger le moindre muscle ou de prononcer la moindre parole._

 _J'étais, malheureusement, toujours en vie._

* * *

 _.  
_

* * *

Bon... j'espère n'avoir perdu personne au cours de ce petit voyage à l'intérieur du cerveau de notre cher Malefoy. J'espère que le style vous a plu, de même que l'ambiance et que ce chapitre vous a intrigué.

 **À présent, je veux savoir tout ce qui se passe dans VOS petits cerveaux adorés alors, hop, hop, hop, que vous ayez aimé, détesté, adoré ou que vous aduliez** (oui, j'aime bien rêver ! *-*) **: n'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre ressenti ! :)**

Je vous fais plein de gros bisous et je vous dis **à tout de suite dans vos reviews ; à samedi sur la page FB** (lien dans ma bio) **avec le titre du chapitre suivant ; à samedi/dimanche pour le nouveau texte et à la semaine prochaine avec le chapitre 2 !**

 **Chalusse-qui-vous-aime !**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

J'espère que vous allez bien en cette fin de juin. Moi, ça va nickel ! J'ai été comblée de reviews, plus encore que pour le dernier chapitre, ce qui est génial ! Un immense MERCI à **NeverForgeett** ; **BlackPony** ; **MariePuffy** ; **Bonnie** **Padfoot** ; **LilyP.** **Wooz** ; **elisendre** ; **Rine** ; **Jasmineetaladin** ; **MissFlow** ; **Betafrange** ; **Kailliana** ; **Swangranger** ; **Berry** **Riddle** ; **lessawatberg** ; **Petitestef** ; **Caballeras** et enfin **Dame Lylith** pour leurs génialissimes reviews ! *-*

.

 **NEWS** : **Mon tout nouveau texte** « **MADDY** » **est accessible** sur ma « bio », ma page FB ou Twitter depuis dimanche soir. C'est un récit un petit peu particulier puisqu'il a été écrit dans le cadre d'un concours. Les contraintes imposées sont listées dans la note de chapitre. Merci à tous ceux qui passeront le lire ! :D

 **/!\** **J'ai désormais un COMPTE TWITTER d'auteure. Son lien direct se trouve dans ma bio pour les intéressés. Il est à mon nom : M.C. Baron**. **/!\**

.

 **RàRs Anonymes :**

 **Rine** : Bonsoir ! Je te remercie d'être venu(e) découvrir le prologue ainsi que le premier chapitre de « Malefoy » ! Je suis ravie que tu aies apprécié. C'est la première fois que tu lis une FF avec un Drago (un « Malefoy » en l'occurrence ^^) tel que celui-ci ? Eh bien écoute, tant mieux pour moi car j'aime avant tout « innover » ou, tout au moins, me différencier des autres donc merci beaucoup. :) En ce qui concerne la première personne, qu'elle permette de saisir correctement ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de ce cher Malefoy est super ! D'instinct, je ne vais jamais vers ce type de narration mais je considérais que cette histoire s'y prêtait particulièrement. Bref, merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

Mille mercis pour ta review et à bientôt ! :)

 **MissFlow** : Coucou ! Je suis ravie que tu aies décidé de me retrouver sur cette fic' ! Merci beaucoup. Alors… concernant le début, il est normal que tu aies parfois du mal à comprendre tout simplement car nous nous trouvons dans la tête de ce cher Malefoy et que lui… eh bien il ne comprend rien du tout à ce qui lui arrive ou pas grand-chose. ^^ Je trouve ça très amusant que tu me supplies d'arrêter les descriptions des journées de Malefoy. En définitive, il semble qu'elles aient le même effet sur une partie des lecteurs que sur le principal concerné ! Bref, je ne peux pas te promettre qu'il n'y en aura pas de nouvelles… Il faudra lire la suite pour le savoir. ^^

Merci beaucoup pour ta review. J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre te plaira !

.

Bon, comme vous avez pu le remarquer, notre très cher Malefoy est un peu paumé (c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire) et il n'est pas franchement au top de sa forme (^^). Alors les choses s'arrangeront-elles pour lui ? Eh bien vous le saurez (ou pas) en lisant ce nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous plaira !

Je remercie ma bêta d'amour : **Mariye** -chouchoute et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. :)

Seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste appartient à JKR.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Incompréhension**

 _Aucun bruit._

 _La rétine qui brûlait à cause d'une lumière trop vive._

 _Incapable de bouger le moindre muscle ou de prononcer la moindre parole._

 _J'étais, malheureusement, toujours en vie._

.

Non ! Non ce n'était pas… NON ! Je ne pouvais pas être en vie ! Ce n'était pas possible, je _devais_ mourir ! _Il_ me l'avait dit ! _Il_ m'avait dit « _J'espère que tu brûleras en Enfer, Malefoy, sale connard de Mangemort._ » ! Alors pourquoi étais-je toujours conscient ?! Pourquoi ressentais-je toujours des douleurs ?! _POURQUOI_ ?!

Et pourquoi, pourquoi étais-je incapable de bouger ?! Peut-être étais-je mort en fait ? Mais si c'était _ça_ la mort, je préférais encore retourner à torture – ration alimentaire – torture – parfois soins qu'à… _ça_.

Je n'arrivais même pas à ouvrir les yeux tant la lumière était virulente. J'essayais de remuer mais je n'y parvenais pas. J'étais assis sur quelque chose de dur mais c'était plus… plus… confortable – oui c'était le bon terme, … enfin je crois – que la pierre de ma cellule. M'avait-on tout simplement changé de cellule, alors ? Mais pourquoi étais-je incapable de bouger dans ce cas ?! Pourquoi étais-je coincé ?

Incapable d'ouvrir les yeux, je décidai d'ouvrir la bouche. Cela fait des… jours - ? – que je n'avais pas supplié pour que l'on me tue alors c'était ce que j'allais faire. Oui, c'était une bonne décision. Peut-être que quelqu'un m'entendrait et ferait quelque chose pour moi. Oui, c'était une très bonne idée.

.

Je pris une profonde inspiration, entrouvris mes lèvres et… et… je repris une profonde inspiration, entrouvris mes lèvres et… Non, ce n'était pas possible ! JE PRIS UNE PROFONDE INSPIRATION, ENTROUVRIS MES LÈVRES ET… POURQUOI EST-CE QU'ELLES NE S'ENTROUVRAIENT PAS ?!

Je tentai de porter ma main à ma bouche mais j'étais totalement paralysé. Je ne pouvais pas bouger, je ne pouvais pas parler. J'étais mort. Il n'y avait aucune autre explication ! J'étais mort. Et ça ressemblait beaucoup à cet « Enfer » qu' _il_ avait mentionné. En crevant, je pensais pouvoir être libre de nouveau mais… c'était totalement l'inverse ! Je ne pouvais pas bouger et je ne pouvais pas parler ! Je ne pouvais _même pas_ supplier pour que l'on me tue ! Il ne me restait plus rien ! Rien du tout ! Ils avaient tout changé ! Plus de torture – ration alimentaire – torture – parfois soins, plus de cellule, plus de costume, plus de liberté de mouvement, plus de liberté de parole ! Plus rien du tout ! Je n'avais même plus froid ! J'avais chaud, je n'avais plus vraiment mal, j'étais… perdu. Je ne pouvais rien faire. Rien. J'étais paniqué, effrayé, je ne comprenais pas. _Il_ me l'avait dit ! Je _devais_ mourir ! « _J'espère que tu brûleras en Enfer, Malefoy, sale connard de Mangemort._ » Il n'y avait aucune autre raison que ma mort imminente pour qu' _il_ dise cela, pour qu' _il_ arrête de me torturer !

Peut-être étais-je mort en fait ? Mais si c'était _ça_ la mort, je préférais encore retourner à torture – ration alimentaire – torture – parfois des soins.

Je n'arrivais même pas à ouvrir les yeux tant la lumière était virulente. J'essayai de remuer mais je n'y parvenais pas. J'essayai de parler mais je n'y parvenais pas non plus. J'essayai d'ouvrir les yeux. Bouger mes paupières, ça, je pouvais le faire. Je le pouvais mais je n'y parvenais pas davantage. Cette lumière était trop forte ! Elle me brûlait la rétine et m'empêchait de distinguer quoique ce soit de tout manière.

.

Il faisait vraiment très chaud ici. Vraiment très…

.

 _J'entendis le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvrait._

.

J'étais donc toujours en vie ! En vie mais paralysé.

.

 _Il y eut un cri._

 _Une voix s'éleva._

 _Malgré moi, je l'écoutai._

.

\- Merlin, ce n'est pas possible…

Si je n'avais pas été paralysé, j'aurais explosé de… comment disait-on, déjà ? Mince… Euh… Rire ! Voilà, j'aurais explosé de _rire_. C'était la voix la plus bizarre que je n'avais jamais entendue ou tout au moins que je n'avais jamais entendue, _aussi loin que remontait ma courte mémoire_. Elle était… vraiment très, très, très, aiguë. Bien plus que celle de mon tortionnaire, du distributeur de la ration alimentaire ou du soigneur qui s'appelait Mark. Il était plutôt gentil, Mark. Il me parlait souvent et, bien que je ne l'écoutasse presque jamais, _lui_ , au moins, ne me torturait pas ou ne me donnait pas de coups de pied. A l'inverse, il me soignait avec son bout de bois.

Oui, Mark était gentil mais lui non plus n'avait pas cette voix très étrange. J'aurai bien aimé voir à qui elle appartenait mais je ne parvins pas à ouvrir les yeux.

.

 _L'étrange voix s'éleva de nouveau._

.

\- Merlin, ce n'est pas possible..., répéta la voix. Reste ici, je reviens tout de suite !

Encore une fois, si je n'avais pas été bâillonné, j'aurais explosé de rire. Parfois, quand j'écoutai Mark parler – ce qui n'arrivait pas très souvent – il parvenait à m'arracher un… sourire - je crois. Parfois, il se moquait du distributeur de la ration alimentaire en disant que si on nous donnait des « trucs aussi mauvais à becter, c'était parce qu'il avait lui-même mangé toutes les bonnes choses au cours de la nuit ». Le distributeur de la ration alimentaire était gros. C'était Mark qui me l'avait dit. Moi, j'en savais rien. Je ne le regardais jamais. Et quand Mark le guérisseur m'avait expliqué sa « blague », j'avais souri, un peu. Pas vraiment. Juste un peu. Parce que ça me semblait un peu drôle. Mais pas trop. Pas comme _cette_ voix ou, pire, ce « reste ici ». J'étais certain que c'était _ça,_ une vraie blague ! Mark m'avait expliqué qu'une blague était une phrase que l'on disait pour faire rire et _ça_ , ça me faisait vraiment rire. Enfin si j'avais pu rire… parce que je ne pouvais pas. J'étais paralysé. Et, justement… si j'étais paralysé, je ne _pouvais_ _pas_ bouger et j'étais donc condamné à _rester ici_. C'était donc une blague. J'étais plutôt fier. Peut-être qu'un jour, si je retournais dans ma cellule et que ça se passait de nouveau comme cela : torture – ration alimentaire – torture – parfois soins, je pourrais la raconter à Mark. Peut-être… mais je n'étais pas vraiment sûr. Aussi loin que remontait ma courte mémoire, je n'avais jamais parlé pour dire autre chose que : « tuez-moi… tuez-moi ».

.

Après que la voix aiguë ait dit sa blague, il y eut un grand silence. En comparaison de ceux que je connaissais dans ma cellule, celui-ci fut vraiment très, très court. Il dura le temps que _lui_ prenait pour me lancer… quatre ou cinq Doloris, c'était tout. Ce n'était donc vraiment pas beaucoup !

.

 _Il y eu un nouveau bruit de porte._

 _Puis la voix aiguë s'éleva._

 _Je l'écoutai._

.

\- Drago, tu m'entends ?

Il y avait une autre personne avec moi ?! Peut-être qu'il attendait dans cette pièce avant d'être tué. Peut-être que c'était le tour de ce… Drago – si tant est que ce soit un nom… - puis bientôt à moi. J'avais hâte qu'ils en finissent avec lui.

.

 _La personne à la voix aiguë parla encore._

 _Je l'écoutai._

.

\- Drago ? Est-ce que tu m'entends ?

La voix était beaucoup plus proche à présent. Tant mieux, cela voulait sûrement dire que ce « Drago » n'était pas loin de moi et que ce serait bientôt mon tour. Parfait.

.

 _La voix aiguë dit encore quelque chose mais je ne l'écoutai pas._

 _Car ce qu'elle disait ne m'était pas adressé._

 _Donc je m'en foutais._

 _J'avais juste hâte que ce Drago soit tué pour qu'à mon tour, je puisse crever tranquillement._

.

Quelque chose d'étrange se produisit. J'avais toujours les paupières closes mais la luminosité ambiante baissa très nettement. Je ne sentais plus ma rétine me picoter. J'allais mourir mais peut-être que je pourrais ouvrir les yeux au moins une dernière fois. Oui, j'allais essayer. Je commençai à les entrouvrir très lentement, m'habituant à cette lumière qui demeurait aveuglante pour moi qui était presque toujours dans le noir ou la pénombre. Alors que je parvenais _enfin_ à distinguer un début de quelque chose, la lumière s'intensifia une nouvelle fois, m'obligeant à refermer brusquement les paupières. J'en aurais presque gémi de douleur si j'avais pu. Autant le Doloris ne me faisait plus rien, autant _ça_ , _ça_ faisait vraiment mal !

Bon… tant pis. J'allais seulement conserver mes paupières closes. De toute façon, ça devrait bientôt être mon tour, la voix aiguë ne s'étant plus adressée à ce Drago depuis tout à l'heure. Enfin…

\- Drago ? Tu peux ouvrir les yeux ?

J'eus de nouveau envie de rigoler. Cette voix, elle était… _tellement_ drôle ! Et puis pourquoi paraissait-elle aussi contente que ce Drago puisse ouvrir les yeux ?! Le but n'était pas de nous faire souffrir une dernière fois avant de nous laisser crever tranquillement ?! C'était vraiment, très, très inhabituel pour moi et je me sentais réellement décontenancé et perdu.

La luminosité baissa encore.

\- Drago ? Pourrais-tu rouvrir les yeux comme tu viens de le faire ?

Oui, enfin… la voix aiguë était drôle mais là, elle commençait à être agaçante ! J'aurais bien aimé lui dire que si ce Drago ne pouvait pas ouvrir les yeux c'était certainement car il était dans le même état que moi et donc que cette foutue lumière l'en empêchait !

.

Je m'ennuyais. Ça prenait beaucoup trop de temps et, même si la voix aiguë m'avait un peu distrait pendant un moment, ce n'était plus le cas à présent et je m'ennuyais donc beaucoup. J'aurais bien aimé pouvoir soupirer mais je ne pouvais respirer que par le nez et tout doucement alors je ne le fis pas.

La luminosité était restée assez basse, comme la première fois, alors je décidai de tenter de rouvrir les yeux. De toute façon, je n'avais rien à faire d'autre et peut-être que c'était une sorte de… concours ? Le premier qui ouvrait les yeux avait le droit de crever avant les autres. Et moi j'avais très, très envie de crever alors j'étais bien décidé à gagner !

Je me forçai à continuer de soulever mes paupières malgré la lumière vive qui agressait ma rétine. Je ne voyais strictement rien mais ce n'était pas grave, n'est-ce pas ? Pour gagner, il fallait juste ouvrir les yeux, … _n'est-ce pas_ ?!

La personne à la voix aiguë recommença à parler.

\- C'est bien, Drago. Continue.

Bordel mais c'est pas vrai ! Ce connard allait gagner avant moi ! Hors de question ! Ça faisait des… _très, très longtemps_ que j'attendais de pouvoir crever et je n'allais certainement pas lui céder ma place. Mettant toute ma volonté au service de mon désir le plus profond, j'ouvrai entièrement les yeux. D'un coup.

Bien évidemment, je ne distinguai rien du tout. Tout était extrêmement lumineux. Ma rétine pleurait de douleur mais, moi, j'étais plutôt content. La voix aiguë ne s'était plus manifestée, ça voulait donc dire que Drago n'avait pas ouvert les yeux avant moi.

\- Est-ce que tu me vois ?

Non. Non ! NON ! Ce n'était _pas_ possible ! Il ne pouvait _pas_ avoir gagné ! Mais peut-être que la personne à la voix aiguë ne s'était pas aperçue que j'avais réussi avant l'autre ? Il fallait que je voie où elle était et que j'essaie d'attirer son attention. Ce qui allait être très, _très_ compliqué puisque je ne pouvais ni parler, ni bouger !

Je battis une première fois des paupières. Puis une deuxième et une troisième. Ma vue était brouillée par mes larmes et d'imposantes taches noires mais j'arrivai à distinguer les contours de quelque chose devant moi.

\- C'est bien, prends ton temps.

Merde ! L'autre aussi s'en sortait bien !

Je battis encore plusieurs fois des paupières. Je parvins à reconnaître ce qui se tenait devant moi. Oui, c'était… un corps. Il y avait quelqu'un devant moi. Et cette personne était définitivement moins encourageante que la voix aiguë ! Je clignais des yeux encore un bon moment.

Devant moi, la personne devint de plus en plus nette. Je ne la connaissais pas. Ce n'était ni _lui_ , ni le distributeur de la ration alimentaire, ni Mark. En fait, elle semblait plus gentille que _lui_ \- puisqu'elle ne me torturait pas -, n'était pas grosse – puisque Mark m'avait montré ce qu'il appelait une « grosse » personne – et était plus petite que ce dernier. Elle avait aussi beaucoup, beaucoup de cheveux. Était-elle une prisonnière également ? Attendait-elle pour mourir ? Mais pourquoi était-elle debout et moi assis ?!

Elle bougea. L'ombre qu'elle projetait sur moi disparut et je fermai précipitamment les paupières. C'était trop.

\- Excuse-moi, je vais aller baisser la luminosité. Attends.

Encore la voix aiguë et encore une blague. « Attends ». Elle devait très certainement s'adresser à ce Drago mais, de ce que j'en avais compris, il était aussi entravé que moi donc elle devait, _encore_ , avoir fait une blague. Une blague qui me faisait beaucoup moins rire que la première, par contre. Je commençais très sérieusement à m'ennuyer et j'avais, surtout, hâte de mourir !

.

Au travers de mes paupières closes, je remarquai que la luminosité diminuait. Comme promis par la voix-aiguë-beaucoup-moins-drôle-qu'avant.

\- C'est bon, Drago, tu devrais pouvoir rouvrir les yeux maintenant.

Rien à foutre de ce Drago, c'est moi qui allais gagner ! M'assurant pendant quelques secondes que l'atroce clarté ne revenait pas, je battis une nouvelle fois des paupières. C'était beaucoup mieux maintenant. La pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais n'était pas plongée dans le noir le plus complet mais, au moins, mes yeux s'étaient arrêtés de pleurer.

\- Je vais remonter un tout petit peu la luminosité mais progressivement. Je pense que ça ira.

.

Je me foutais totalement de ce que la voix aiguë disait. Moi, ce qui m'intéressait, c'était de voir, autant que possible, ce que j'avais autour de moi. La personne qui était là quand j'avais ouvert les yeux la fois précédente avait disparu. Celle à la voix aiguë commença à intensifier la luminosité ce qui me fit papillonner les yeux. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas laisser cette foutue pénombre ?!

J'aurais bien aimé pouvoir tourner la tête pour observer ce qu'il se passait autour de moi et où étaient les autres détenus prêts à mourir mais j'étais toujours incapable de bouger. J'étais obligé de regarder ce qu'il y avait devant moi et, devant moi, il y avait… bah, il n'y avait pas grand-chose. Une espèce de grande table en bois avec une chaise derrière et tout un tas de… papiers dessus et d'autres trucs. Il me sembla que cela se nommait un « bureau ». J'en avais vu un, à peu près pareil, dans la pièce où Mark me soignait parfois.

De là où j'étais, je voyais également la silhouette de la personne aux cheveux imposants qui se tenait devant moi quand j'ai ouvert les yeux la première fois. Elle était assez loin, devant une porte à moitié ouverte. J'entendais des murmures mais ne compris pas ce qui se disait. Peut-être me désignait-elle comme le prochain à mourir. J'espérais _vraiment_ que c'était le cas !

.

La personne aux cheveux imposants revint se placer devant moi pas très longtemps après. Juste le temps qu' _il_ prenait pour lancer deux Doloris. Je la regardais et elle aussi. Elle sourit très légèrement. Et puis elle parla.

\- Je suis terriblement navrée, Drago. Je leur avais dit qu'il n'était pas nécessaire que tu sois ainsi muselé et entravé. Mais, comme souvent, ils ne m'ont pas écoutée. Je suis désolée.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. C'était _elle_ la voix aiguë ?! Cela me plongea dans l'incompréhension et la consternation la plus totale. Je ne comprenais pas… Et puis, pourquoi s'adressait-elle ainsi à moi ? Où était le _vrai_ Drago.

La personne à la voix aiguë _ET_ aux cheveux imposants ne parla plus pendant quelques instants. Moi, hagard, je l'observai. Elle ne ressemblait vraiment en rien à _lui_ , au distributeur de la ration alimentaire ou à Mark. Définitivement pas. Elle était… différente. Très, très différente. Elle était plus… moins… Enfin elle était différente.

Elle ouvrit la bouche.

\- Est-ce que tu me reconnais, Drago ? Cligne fortement des yeux, disons... une fois pour « oui » et deux fois pour « non ».

J'attendis. La question ne m'était pas adressée. Ce Drago devait se tenir derrière moi. C'était la seule raison pour laquelle j'avais pu imaginer qu'il y avait deux personnes : celle à la voix aigüe et celle à la chevelure imposante un peu plus tôt. Oui, ça expliquait tout.

Je recommençai très rapidement à m'ennuyer. Alors je regardai la personne devant moi. Elle me regardait aussi comme si elle attendait que je communique alors que ce n'était pas à moi de le faire. Je n'étais pas fou ! Je savais _encore_ quand on s'adressait à moi ou pas ! Et elle ne l'avait pas fait.

\- Drago ?

Mais putain pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me regardait comme ça ?!

.

 _« Elle »_

 _Elle…_

 _Une femme !_

.

C'était pour cela que je la trouvais étrange, cette personne à la voix aigüe et à l'imposante chevelure ! Pour cela qu'elle ne ressemblait ni à _lui_ , ni au distributeur de la ration alimentaire ou à Mark. Parce qu'elle était… _elle_ ! _Une femme_. Je n'avais plus vu de femme depuis… eh bien depuis aussi loin que remontait ma courte mémoire. Pour autant, j'étais _certain_ qu'elle était une femme.

Cette découverte m'amusa beaucoup et je lui aurais surement sourit si je n'avais pas été paralysé. Pour autant, mon contentement fut de courte durée lorsqu'elle rouvrit la bouche.

\- Drago ? Drago Malefoy ?

L'effet fut immédiat. Mon souffle s'intensifia malgré le fait que je ne puisse respirer que par le nez, je sentis mon cœur s'accélérer dans ma poitrine et mon sang pulser contre ma tempe droite. Elle me connaissait aussi. Elle connaissait ce Drago mais elle connaissait également _mon_ nom.

Elle sembla remarquer un changement chez moi car un sourire presque désolé s'installa sur sa bouche. J'étais désemparé. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Voulait-elle que je réponde _aussi_ à la question ?

\- Est-ce que tu me reconnais ?

Eh bien… apparemment oui, c'est ce qu'elle voulait puisqu'elle me regardait fixement. Elle n'avait pas l'air particulièrement menaçante. Et puis, apparemment, c'était elle qui décidait de ceux qui pouvait mourir, ou non, alors…

.

Je clignai deux fois des yeux. Son visage donna _encore_ l'impression qu'elle était désolée pour moi mais je ne voyais vraiment pas pourquoi. Qu'est-ce que ça changeait que je la connaisse ou non ? A moins que… Et si elle refusait de me tuer simplement parce que je ne la connaissais pas ?!

Elle appela l'autre… ce « Drago » plusieurs fois de suite mais je ne l'écoutai pas. J'avais baissé les yeux sur le sol. Il n'était pas en pierre mais il était de la même couleur. Gris, je crois.

J'étais très contrarié. Dès que je pensais savoir quelque chose, il s'avérait que ce n'était pas le cas et quand…

\- Malefoy ? Drago Malefoy ?

Je relevai instantanément les yeux et les plantai dans ceux de la femme à la voix aigüe – enfin… puisqu'elle était une femme, ce détail s'expliquait à présent et je ne trouvais donc plus ça aussi drôle qu'au début – et à l'imposante chevelure – ça, en revanche, c'était assez divertissant.

Elle me regarda et moi je la regardai. Le temps de lancer… trois Doloris passa.

\- Je suis Hermione. Hermione Granger. Tu me connais. Nous sommes allés à l'école ensemble. Je suis là pour t'aider.

* * *

.

* * *

Eh oui, Hermione est là ! Prête à aider notre Malefoy adoré ! (Il risque d'y avoir du boulot !) Sinon, je pense que cela se confirme : le pauvre est complètement à l'ouest ! Comment ça je suis méga méchante et sadique de l'avoir rendu comme ça ? C'est pas moi ! C'est son co**ard de tortionnaire. Moi, je suis aussi immaculée qu'une colombe ayant allègrement plongé dans un bassin de chocolat fondu... :D

 **Bref ! Je ne vous laisse pas nécessairement de questions car j'attends vraiment de pouvoir lire votre ressenti général, vos questions si vous en avez, vos attentes pour la suite, etc.**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! :)

.

 ******* Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu la note précédente : **J'ai désormais un COMPTE TWITTER d'auteure (son lien direct se trouve dans ma bio) à mon nom : M.C. Baron**. Vous aurez accès aux liens directs des Fics/chapitres ainsi qu'aux infos les plus importantes. Pour le reste (titres de chapitres, etc.) cela dépendra de votre intérêt. **Si je constate que vous êtes nombreux (à partir de 10 ^^) à me suivre sur le compte, je m'écorcerais de faire les mêmes publications que sur ma page FB.** Cela tient donc à vous ! :) *******

.

Je vous fais plein de gros bisous et je vous dis à tout de suite dans vos reviews ; à samedi sur la page FB (lien dans ma bio) avec le titre du chapitre suivant et/ou hypothétiquement sur Twitter, et à la semaine prochaine avec le chapitre 3 !

Merci à tous ceux qui laisseront des reviews ! *-*

 **Chalusse-qui-vous-aime !**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

J'espère que tout le monde va bien et que l'attente des bacheliers/brevetistes/étudiants n'est pas trop pénible. (Perso, j'avais l'impression de mourir à petit feu en attendant de savoir si j'avais eu mon Bac, grande angoissée que de la life que je suis !)

Vous avez été un tout petit peu moins nombreux/euses à me laisser votre opinion sur le chapitre précédent. J'espère que cela était avant tout dû au manque de temps général que vous pouviez y accorder et non parce que la fic' ne vous plairait déjà plus… Enfin bref, je remercie très, très, très chaleureusement **Swangranger** ; **Octavia Blacks** ; **Kailliana** ; **MariePuffy** ; **Maxine3482** ; **Jasmineetaladin** ; **NeverForgeett** ; **Betafrange** ; **Caballeras** ; **Dame Lylith** ; **Rine** ; **Bonnie Padfoot** , et enfin **Petitestef** , pour leurs merveilleuses review !

.

 **NEWS** : Rien de particulier à vous annoncer cette semaine si ce n'est rappeler aux intéressés que **j'ai dorénavant un compte Twitter sur lequel je vous partage les annonce les plus importantes. Dès que j'aurais un petit peu plus d'abonnés (une petite dizaine) je ferai en sorte de vous donner les mêmes infos que celles postées sur ma page FB**. Voilà ! :)

.

 **RàR Anonyme :**

 **Rine** : Coucou ! Ah ! Je sais que les chapitres sont assez courts mais c'était une volonté de ma part et surtout un challenge que je me suis lancé, moi l'adepte des chapitres à rallonge. ^^ Même si tu apprécierais en avoir un petit peu plus, je suis très heureuse que tu aies aimé le chapitre précédent. Merci beaucoup pour ton compliment. :) En effet, Malefoy conserve l'esprit de compétition qui, à mon sens, l'a toujours caractérisé. Si ce n'est plus pour faire concurrence à ce cher Potter, c'est pour remporter (ce qu'il pense être) le droit de mourir avant les autres… Malefoy est totalement à l'ouest. Il a oublié son prénom, a oublié Hermione et rencontre également des difficultés pour reconnaître une femme. Ça promet pour la suite et j'espère que cette dernière te plaira. :) Merci encore d'apprécier que le récit soit à la première personne. L'une des contreparties de la première personne dans ce cas-là est que l'on n'ait pas de point de vue omniscient donc qu'effectivement, on ne puisse pas « tout savoir ». J'aurais pu, par exemple, consacrer des parties de l'histoire au POV d'Hermione mais je ne l'ai pas fait tout simplement car je pense que l'histoire aurait justement perdu de son intérêt. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis contente que ça te plaise et j'espère que cela demeurera ainsi jusqu'au bout !

Tout plein de mercis pour ta nouvelle super review et à très bientôt ! :) Des bisous.

.

Sans plus de blablas, je vous laisse avec le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Des milliers de mercis et plein de bisous pour ma bêta d'amour que j'aime : **Mariye** -chouchoute ! *-*

Bonne lecture et à tout à l'heure pour la note de fin de chapitre ! :)

Seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste appartient à JKR.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Déception**

\- Je suis Hermione. Hermione Granger. Tu me connais. Nous sommes allés à l'école ensemble. Je suis là pour t'aider.

.

 _Je suis là pour t'aider._

 _Je suis là pour t'aider._

 _Je suis là pour t'aider._

 _Je suis là pour t'aider._

…

 _Il_ n'avait pas menti… _Il_ n'avait pas menti ! _IL_ N'AVAIT PAS MENTI !

Je jubilais littéralement. LITTÉRALEMENT ! J'en aurais presque pleuré si je sus encore le faire sans que cela ne soit provoqué par une lumière un peu trop intense.

 _Elle_ allait m'aider.

 _Elle_ allait m'aider à mourir.

 _Elle_ allait m'aider à _enfin_ crever.

J'allais être libre.

 _Enfin_.

Il me sembla que mon bonheur transparut dans mon regard car elle m'adressa un très large sourire. Elle donnait l'impression d'être réellement contente de pouvoir m'aider. Je ne lui en demandais pas tant. Moi, du moment qu'elle mettait fin à ma vie ou plutôt à mon cauchemar, ça m'allait parfaitement. Après, si ça lui faisait plaisir de me tuer…

.

Elle reprit la parole de sa voix de femme plus aigüe que celle de mon tortionnaire, du distributeur de la ration alimentaire et de Mark.

\- Tu préfères que je t'appelle Malefoy, c'est ça ?

Euh… bah oui… c'est mon nom… Comment voulait-elle m'appeler ? Elle avait l'air un peu étrange, cette femme, quand même. Elle faisait des blagues parfois drôles, parfois pas du tout, semblait parler à deux personnes à la fois, donnait l'impression d'être heureuse de me tuer et me demandait maintenant si je « préférais » qu'elle m'appelle par mon nom… Vraiment _très_ bizarre !

.

Mais bon, elle allait réaliser mon seul et unique désir alors je pouvais bien répondre à sa question.

.

Je clignai donc une fois des paupières. Fortement. Elle sembla satisfaite puisqu'elle sourit de plus belle. Elle était vraiment très bizarre mais elle avait l'air plutôt gentille.

\- Bien… _Malefoy_. Je vais aller m'asseoir à mon bureau et t'expliquer ce qu'il va se passer, ok ?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle donnait l'impression de parler à un… merde… Rah je ne me souvenais plus comment ça s'appelait ! Un… _enfant_ ! Voilà, un enfant. Alors, pourquoi donnait-elle l'impression de parler à un enfant ? Je n'en savais strictement rien. Je n'étais pas idiot, elle pouvait me parler normalement. Et puis, d'ailleurs, je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir à « m'expliquer ». J'allais mourir, il n'y avait rien à expliquer de plus.

Ou alors, peut-être ne s'adressait-elle pas uniquement à moi. Peut-être s'adressait-elle également à ce Drago qui devait se trouver en arrière-plan. Oui, c'était sûrement ça.

.

Pourtant, c'est moi et moi seul qu'elle regarda lorsqu'une fois assise derrière son bureau, elle reprit la parole.

\- Puisque tu ne te souviens pas de moi et que tu ne sembles ni savoir ni comprendre ce que tu fais ici, je vais tout t'expliquer en détail.

« Pas savoir ce que je faisais ici » ? Bien sûr que si je le savais ! J'étais là pour mourir ! C'était elle-même qui allait le faire puisqu'elle m'a assuré qu'elle allait m'aider ! Cette femme était véritablement la personne la plus étrange que j'avais rencontré entre _lui_ , le distributeur de la ration alimentaire, Mark, et… bah, elle.

\- Je m'appelle donc Hermione Granger et je suis Psychomage.

Ok… J'étais supposé savoir ce que ça voulait dire ?

\- Mais une Psychomage un peu particulière puisque je travaille en collaboration avec le Département de la Justice Magique.

D'accord… Donc, apparemment, j'étais supposé savoir ce que _tout ceci_ signifiait.

\- Mais bref. J'ai monté, à l'aide de collègues, une association il y a de cela deux ans. La A.R.E.J.C.E.I.G.

Cette femme avait définitivement un problème mental.

\- Autrement dit : l'Aide à la Réformation des Erreurs Juridiques Commises à l'Encontre des Innocents de Guerre.

C'était vraiment très intéressant tout cela mais… quand allait-elle réellement se mettre à m'aider ?

\- Dont tu fais partie.

Hein ?

\- Tu es ici car la décision de t'enfermer à Azkaban à perpétuité a été révisée. Après la guerre, les procès contre les Mangemorts ont été tellement expéditifs et, souvent, sans réel fondement, qu'il est très rapidement apparu que de nombreuses erreurs avaient été commises. Ta condamnation à perpétuité en est une.

…

\- La Cour du Magenmagot, après révision de ton procès, te condamne donc à dix années d'emprisonnement. Une sanction bien trop lourde de mon point de vue et de celui de l'association puisque nous avions plaidé pour deux ans d'emprisonnement et le versement d'indemnités au titre des années que tu avais déjà passé là-bas. Malheureusement, nous n'avons obtenu qu'une condamnation à dix ans d'enfermement. Nous avons fait appel de la décision mais la Cour Magique suprême n'a pas modifié ce point. Elle t'a, en revanche, accordé une libération conditionnelle. Libération conditionnelle que tu effectueras ici, dans les locaux de l'association, tel que cela a été jugé. Tu resteras donc ici, avec nous, pendant les six derniers mois qu'auraient dû durer ton emprisonnement, puis tu seras totalement libre. Je serai ta Psychomage référente et nous travaillerons ensemble sur ta réinsertion dans la communauté sorcière.

…

\- Je dois te dire Dr… Malefoy, que je suis horrifiée de la façon dont tu as pu être traité à Azkaban et sache qu'une plainte à, dès à présent, été déposée auprès du Magenmagot. Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de communiquer avec toi mais rien que de t'avoir, ainsi, en face de moi aujourd'hui, témoigne de la cruauté et l'inhumanité dont tu as pu être victime. Sache que tu seras bien traité à l'association, que tu auras accès à de la nourriture trois fois par jour, à des sanitaires salubres, à un confort - assez sommaire, il est vrai, mais cela n'est que provisoire puisque des privilèges pourront t'être accordés pour bonne conduite - ainsi qu'à des soins quotidiens. Nous te fournirons également de nouveau vêtements.

…

\- Nous nous entretiendrons ensemble pendant plusieurs heures par jour afin de discuter de ce qu'il a pu se passer, ainsi que de ton futur. Et ce dès demain matin. Tu récupèreras l'usage de la parole puis ta motricité, si je juge que tu n'es dangereux ni pour moi ni pour toi au cours de nos séances. En dehors de cela, tu seras enfermé dans ta « chambre » mais tu seras libre de tout mouvement et de toute parole.

…

\- Je sais que ce doit être extrêmement déroutant pour toi mais tu dois comprendre que nous sommes là, l'ensemble du personnel de l'association ainsi que moi, pour t'aider et seulement pour t'aider.

.

 _C'est à ce moment-là que je décrochai._

.

Je l'avais cru mais c'était bien trop beau pour être vrai. Elle avait menti. Tout comme _lui_ l'avait fait. Elle ne comptait pas m'aider. Elle ne comptait pas me sauver et me libérer ! Elle avait MENTI ! Je n'allais pas mourir ! Elle voulait me garder en vie ! Et pourquoi ?! Pour me rendre ma liberté ? Mais elle ne comprenait pas que ma liberté ne me serait rendue que lorsque je mourrai ?!

J'étais… furieux, peiné et plein d'autres choses. Mais surtout, j'étais déçu. _Tellement_ déçu ! Je ne voulais pas de tous ces trucs dont cette femme m'avait parlé. Je m'en foutais complètement. Je voulais juste crever. Crever. Crever et encore crever. Et c'était _TOUT_ !

Rien d'autre ! Jamais ! J.A.M.A.I.S.

.

Elle m'appela mais je ne l'écoutai pas. Je m'en foutais. Je ne voulais pas l'écouter. J'en avais assez entendu. Elle avait menti, c'était tout. Je la détestais. Comme les autres. Comme _lui_. Comme le distributeur de la ration alimentaire. Mais pas comme Mark. J'aimais bien Mark. Il était gentil. Il faisait des blagues. Mais les trois autres, je les détestais !

Je les HAÏSSAIS !

.

\- On va te conduire à ta « chambre » maintenant, D… Malefoy.

 _Je m'en fous. Je te hais !_

Je vis la femme se lever de sa chaise de bureau et aller ouvrir la porte que j'apercevais dans le coin gauche de la pièce. Elle disparut le temps qu' _il_ mettait pour lancer cinq Doloris puis revint avec deux hommes. Je ne les regardai pas, je m'en fichais.

Je réagis, par contre, instinctivement lorsque l'un d'eux pointa son bout de bois de malheur sur moi. Je ne pouvais ni bouger ni parler mais ma respiration s'intensifia, de même que les pulsions de mon cœur et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent d'angoisse et de frayeur. Je savais que je ne ressentais presque plus rien lorsqu'on me lançait des Doloris mais c'était plus fort que moi. C'était une habitude que j'avais prise et dont je ne parvenais pas à me débarrasser.

J'allai même jusqu'à fermer les yeux. J'entendis les trois personnes parler mais je ne les écoutai pas. Ils m'avaient tous menti. Je m'en foutais.

J'ouvris, en revanche, immédiatement les paupières lorsque je sentis mon corps se mouvoir tout seul. Un des hommes avait toujours son bout de bois pointé sur moi et ce dernier me faisait m'élever de la chaise sur laquelle j'étais assis.

C'était bizarre mais ça ne faisait pas mal. C'était même plutôt drôle. Je flottais tout simplement au-dessus du sol. Les trois menteurs parlèrent encore un peu puis la femme marcha devant moi. Je la suivis – ou plutôt, mon corps flotta derrière elle – et j'étais presque certain que les deux autres étaient derrière moi. Enfin… c'était même sûr puisque mon corps avançait tout seul et que je n'y étais pour rien, au même titre que la femme.

Je gardais les yeux ouverts. Avant d'arriver dans cette pièce à la luminosité trop forte, je n'avais presque connu que ma cellule en pierre et l'endroit où l'on me faisait les soins. Alors ma curiosité se manifesta et je détaillai cette pièce très, très longue dans laquelle on me faisait avancer. Il y avait des portes de chaque côté. _Beaucoup_ de… portes…

Je sentis la panique me reprendre. Ça ressemblait beaucoup, vraiment _beaucoup_ , à la longue pièce dans laquelle je sortais avant que l'on me conduise à celle où l'on me faisait des soins. Sauf qu'ici, tout était très, très lumineux. Mais c'était la même chose. Plein de portes et je me doutais bien qu'il y avait plein de personnes comme moi derrière ces portes. J'étais déçu. Tellement. _Tellement_ déçu. Je baissai les yeux et regardai seulement le sol. J'avais compris. On m'avait sorti de mon cauchemar pour me replonger dans un autre. Le même en blanc.

« _Je suis Hermione. Hermione Granger. Tu me connais. Nous sommes allés à l'école ensemble. Je suis là pour t'aider._ » avait-elle dit. Une menteuse. Elle ne m'aidait absolument pas. Elle m'avait sorti de mon cauchemar pour me replonger dans un autre. Le même en blanc.

.

Mon corps se stoppa. La femme s'était aussi arrêtée et se retourna vers moi. Elle souriait. Je lui lançai le regard le plus noir qu'il m'était possible de lui lancer. Et je m'en foutais si, pour cela, elle me torturait pendant des heures. Elle sembla… troublée ou amusée, peut-être. Je ne savais pas mais c'était surprenant.

Elle sortit à son tour son bout de bois et je baissai instantanément le regard. Je savais que je n'aurai pas dû faire ça. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait pris de la regarder comme ça. C'était comme si… Je ne savais pas mais c'était bizarre. J'attendis la sentence. Qui… ne vint pas. Au lieu de cela, j'entendis la femme pousser un petit cri.

Surpris, je relevai les yeux. Elle semblait… furieuse à présent. Oui, c'était ça : elle était furieuse. Je rabaissai les yeux. J'attendis…

Mais au lieu de me lancer un Doloris, elle se mit à hurler.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire ?! On lui avait accordé une _vraie_ chambre !

La voix d'un des hommes qui se tenaient dans mon dos s'éleva.

\- Le Magenmagot a revu les conditions d'accueil. Il aura sa chambre. Quand il aura fait ses preuves.

\- Fait ses preuves ?! C'est vraiment n'importe quoi ! Il avait été conclu qu'il aurait une _vraie_ chambre et que certains de ses privilèges ne seraient ajoutés que s'il démontrait une attitude rédemptrice et volontaire mais il n'a jamais été question qu'il soit dans une cellule !

Au mot « cellule », je sentis mon corps se glacer de l'intérieur. Au final, je n'étais pas si surpris que cela. Comme je l'avais dit, _elle_ ne m'aidait absolument pas. Elle m'avait sorti de mon cauchemar pour me replonger dans un autre. Le même en blanc.

Elle hurla encore pendant un bon moment mais je n'y prêtai pas attention. J'étais fatigué. Avoir espéré m'avait épuisé.

.

Heureusement, la femme arrêta bientôt de crier et on me fit pénétrer dans ma cellule. J'eus aussitôt la confirmation que la femme à la voix aiguë de femme et aux cheveux imposants était une vraie blagueuse ainsi qu'une menteuse. Elle se planta devant moi alors que je me sentais atterrir sur mes pieds.

\- Je suis terriblement navrée Dra… Malefoy. Tu ne devais pas avoir une cellule comme celle-ci mais ils ont modifié les conditions pendant que nous discutions. Je vais aller voir ce que je peux faire mais tu devras, malheureusement, rester ici pendant un temps indéterminé. Je suis désolée. On viendra te chercher pour t'accompagner au réfectoire un peu plus tard puis, demain matin, on t'emmènera voir un Médicomage. Nous nous reverrons demain après-midi. Je suis, encore une fois, terriblement désolée.

Elle sortit après m'avoir regardé puis j'entendis la porte se refermer.

 _Mon corps se relâcha aussitôt._

 _Je pouvais bouger._

 _Je ris._

Je me mis à rire dans ma cellule. Enfin… dans ce qu' _elle_ appelait, idiotement, une cellule et que je considérai comme… comme… Je ne savais pas mais ce n'était définitivement pas une cellule ! Il y avait _tellement_ de choses !

Je ne savais même pas ce que je devais en faire ! Je reconnu le truc sur lequel Mark m'avait fait m'allonger quand il avait recousu ma blessure au flanc. Je reconnu aussi une douche… enfin il me sembla que c'en était une. Il y avait également des sanitaires. Ça, c'était des objets dont j'avais l'habitude. Plus ou moins.

Mais il y avait aussi d'autres choses. Une petite table avec une chaise. Et aussi des… hum… c'était petit, rectangulaire, on en tournait les pages et on était supposé lire ce qui y était écrit. Un livre ! Il y avait aussi _des_ livres.

Moi qui avais cru la femme quand elle avait dit que j'allais retourner dans une cellule ! Demain, quand je la reverrai et si on me laissait lui parler, je crois que j'essaierai de lui dire que je n'aimais pas vraiment ses blagues. Et puis qu'elle mentait trop aussi. Mais bon, je pense que je supplierais seulement pour qu'on me tue. Comme d'habitude. Parce que j'avais besoin d'habitude. C'était trop de changements pour moi.

.

Je me laissai glisser au sol et me recroquevillai sur moi-même. Cette « cellule » était beaucoup plus grande que celle que j'avais avant mais tous ces objets prenaient beaucoup, beaucoup de place et je n'en avais presque plus pour m'allonger au sol. Mais j'y parvint tout de même. Le sol n'était pas froid. D'ailleurs, il ne s'agissait pas de pierre. Et je n'étais même pas dans le noir ! Je ne l'avais pas remarqué avant mais il y avait une… lumière dans ce qu' _elle_ appelait ma « cellule » ! C'était tellement… différent. J'étais tellement… perdu ! Dépaysé.

Je me recroquevillai un peu plus et attendis. La femme avait mentionné un réfectoire. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était. Je devais avouer que j'avais un peu peur. C'était assez étrange comme, depuis que torture – ration alimentaire – torture – parfois soins s'était arrêté pour passer à torture – ration alimentaire – soins - … rien ? – torture – torture, j'avais commencé à (re)découvrir des sensations et des émotions. Comme la peur et la colère. Avant, je n'étais fait que de passivité et un seul désir me transcendait : celui de mourir.

Aujourd'hui, j'avais toujours envie de mourir. Plus que jamais à vrai dire. Surtout depuis qu'on m'avait promis quelque chose qu'on ne m'avait pas accordé. Mais je ne me sentais plus aussi passif qu'auparavant. Et je ne savais pas vraiment comment je devais réagir par rapport à ça.

.

Je restai ainsi pendant un temps indéterminé. Ce n'était pas un problème pour moi. J'étais fatigué de cette journée. Je n'aspirais qu'à rester là un petit moment. Ne plus penser. Me recroqueviller et me laisser dériver jusqu'aux portes de l'inconscient, comme lorsque j'étais dans ma _vraie_ cellule.

Tout allait beaucoup trop vite autour de moi. Je n'arrivais pas à suivre. J'étais perdu, dépassé par les événements. J'avais l'impression d'être englouti par mes émotions et mes sentiments. Avant, tout était si simple. SI SIMPLE. Et maintenant, maintenant tout me semblait atrocement compliqué. Est-ce que c'était ça de vivre ?

.

 _J'entendis la porte de ma « cellule » s'ouvrir._

 _Je ne bougeai pas._

 _On me parla._

 _Je ne répondis pas._

 _On m'obligea à me lever et à sortir de ma « cellule »._

.

Cette fois-ci, on me laissa marcher seul. Mais je n'en avais tellement pas – plus ? – l'habitude que je m'écroulai au sol, quelques pas plus tard. Je crains que l'on ne me torture pour cela mais ce ne fut absolument pas ce qu'il se passa. Au lieu de me faire me tordre sur le sol – quoique… maintenant, le Doloris ne me faisait plus rien – je sentis mon corps se soulever tout seul, comme porté par des personnes invisibles. On me parla mais je n'écoutai pas. Encore une fois, on m'avait pris au dépourvu. Encore une fois, une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas c'était produite.

Cela alla de mal en pis lorsqu'après m'avoir fait avancer dans la grande pièce où il y avait beaucoup de portes, l'homme qui se tenait derrière moi en ouvrit une à l'aide de son bout de bois. Nous pénétrâmes alors dans une _IMMENSE_ pièce.

Mon souffle se raréfia, les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent. Je me mis à paniquer. Il y avait plein d'autres personnes comme moi ! D'autres… détenus ?

Mais ils n'étaient pas vêtus comme moi. Ils ne portaient pas cette combinaison grise et rapiécée. Et… ils étaient tous occupés. A manger.

Assis autour de tables comme il y en avait dans ma… « cellule ».

Je restai… sans voix. Choqué par ce que je voyais. Plusieurs têtes s'étaient tournées vers moi mais la plupart étaient restées baissées sur leur repas.

Et l'odeur ! Ça sentait si bon ! _Si_ bon ! Un peu comme dans ma nouvelle « cellule ». Mais là, là c'était encore plus fort.

On me poussa dans le dos pour que j'avance. Je me laissai faire. Mon esprit était tellement accaparé par tout ce que je voyais, tout ce que j'entendais et que je sentais que je ne ressenti même pas la douleur dans mes jambes après qu'on m'ait reposé au sol.

L'homme me conduisit jusqu'à un endroit où je voyais beaucoup de… rations alimentaires ? Bien sûr qu'ils s'agissaient de rations alimentaires puisque les autres… _moi_ les mangeaient. Mais, moi, je n'avais jamais vu des rations alimentaires comme celles-ci !

Moi, ce que je connaissais, c'était ma bouillie brune et très malodorante. C'est tout. Et ça me désarçonna presque autant que lorsque j'avais découvert ma nouvelle « cellule ».

L'homme m'incita à me servir. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Il s'énerva. Je me laissai tomber au sol et me pris la tête entre les mains. Il me parla mais je ne l'écoutai pas. Je restais, ramassé sur moi-même. Pendant un temps indéfini. Finalement, mon corps se mit à flotter de nouveau tout seul. Je ne regardai pas plus ce qui m'entourait.

.

 _Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, j'étais seul dans ma « cellule »._

 _Allongé sur cet objet que Mark avait également dans son bureau._

 _J'en descendis._

 _Une bonne odeur attira mon attention._

 _Je reconnu une part des rations alimentaires que j'avais vu dans l'immense pièce._

 _Je n'y touchai pas._

 _Je retrouvai ma place au sol, comme avant que l'on m'emmène dans l'immense pièce._

 _J'attendis qu'on vienne me chercher de nouveau pour m'emmener je ne savais-où mais où je savais que je n'avais pas envie d'aller._

 _Je voulais rester seul._

 _J'étais déçu._

 _Je voulais :_

 _Mourir,_

 _Crever._

* * *

 _._

* * *

Bon bah... il semblerait que notre Malefoy national ne soit pas très, très chaud pour suivre le plan d'Hermione. C'est même le moins que l'on puisse dire ! ^^ Quelques petites questions pour aiguiller vos reviews et inciter ceux qui ne sauraient pas quoi dire à sortir de l'ombre :

\- Trouvez-vous les personnages cohérents et crédibles par rapport à ce qu'ils ont vécu (je parle, dans le cas du « vécu », de Malefoy, bien sûr, puisque l'on ne sait presque rien de la vie d'Hermione) et au canon ?

\- Que pensez-vous que l'attitude de Malefoy dans ce chapitre ?

\- Comment envisagez-vous la suite ?

\- La fic' vous plaît-elle ?

En bref, j'attends vos reviews avec beaucoup d'impatience !

Je vous inonde de bisous (oui, oui, rien que ça !) et je vous dis donc, comme d'habitude : à très vite dans les RàRs, à samedi sur FB (et peut-être Twitter) pour le titre du chapitre 4 et à la semaine prochaine pour sa publication !

 **Chacha-qui-vous-love !**

 **PS : Pour ceux qui me suivent sur mes réseaux, il est trèèèèès probable que vous ayez de mes nouvelles** ** **trèèèèès rapidement dans un cadre... si ce n'est "particulier", au moins "totalement inédit" !  
****


	5. Chapitre 4

**Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

J'espère que vous allez tous très bien ! :)

Comme toujours, nous débutons par des remerciements ! Des remerciements à mes fantastiques revieweurs/euses : **Kailliana** ; **MissFlow** ; **Bonnie Padfoot** ; **lessawatberg** ; **NeverForgeett** ; **Petitestef** ; **Jasmineetaladin** ; **Swangranger** ; **Caballeras** ; **liloua** ; **Dame Lylith** ; **MariePuffy** ; **Rine** ; **Lealouis** ; et enfin : **Clodya**.

Je remercie également toutes les personnes qui ont ajouté cette fic' (et moi) à leurs fav'/follows.

Et, enfin, je remercie toutes celles et tous ceux qui me suivent sur mes réseaux. Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux et cela me fait super plaisir. :)

.

 **NEWS** : Ceux qui me suivent sur FB ou Twitter le savent déjà mais comme il ne s'agit pas d'une majorité, je vous donne l'information ici. Donc… **Si vous souhaitez en découvrir plus sur moi, sur ma façon de travailler mes fanfictions, mes projets, etc. je vous invite à venir lire mon** **INTERVIEW** **, donnée pour le webzine** ** _Revue de la toile_** **.** **Vous pouvez la retrouver directement sur le site (revuedelatoile . fr) ou bien trouver les liens directs sur mon Twitter ainsi que dans ma bio Facebook** **.** J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. :)

.

 **RàRs Anonymes :**

 **MissFlow** : Coucou ! Whooo je suis très super méga heureuse que tu aies à ce point accroché à l'histoire ! Tu as l'impression d'être Malefoy ? Alors ça, c'est pas forcément très cool. Pauvre de toi. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis contente que tu sois paumée à la fin du chapitre car c'est le but. ;) Ne t'inquiète pas pour les reviews, je comprends parfaitement et puis tu en as déjà posté deux en quatre chapitres ce dont je te suis très reconnaissante. :) Félicitations pour ton BTS, c'est une super nouvelle ! J'espère que tu profiteras bien de tes vacances à présent. Des milliers de mercis pour ta review ! Bisous et à très bientôt !

 **Rine** : Le début du chapitre précédent t'a fait rire ? Roh ! C'est pas sympa de se moquer de ce pauvre Malefoy qui était tout joyeux à l'idée de mourir. ^^ Ce qui est certain c'est que Malefoy est en effet complètement démuni. Il faut espérer qu'Hermione sache ce qu'elle fait et parviendra à l'aider comme elle clame vouloir le faire car, manifestement, elle est la seule chance de ce pauvre Malefoy… À voir si elle y parviendra. Tout plein de mercis pour ta nouvelle review ! Ta fidélité revieweutique me fait très plaisir. :) Des bisous pour toi et à très vite ! En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre te plaise.

.

Voilà ! Sans plus tarder, je vous laisse avec le quatrième et nouveau chapitre de _Malefoy_. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture

D'éternels mercis et plein de bisous pour ma bêta d'amour que j'aime : **Mariye** -chouchoute ! *-*

Comme toujours, seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste appartient à JKR.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Haine**

J'étais seul depuis pas très longtemps lorsqu' _elle_ entra dans la pièce. _Elle_ m'adressa immédiatement un sourire engageant auquel je ne répondis pas.

\- Bonjour Dr… Malefoy. Tu vas bien ?

Je ne répondis pas non plus. Elle ne sembla pas s'en soucier et prit place derrière son bureau. Moi, j'étais assis de l'autre côté. J'étais toujours paralysé mais je pouvais parler. Ce que je ne fis pas.

\- Bien, Dra… Malefoy. Il y a plusieurs points dont nous devons discuter. Premièrement, le personnel m'a informé que tu ne te nourrissais pas. D'après eux, tu as refusé de le faire au réfectoire – ce que je peux comprendre – mais tu n'aurais pas touché, non plus, à ton dîner, à ton petit déjeuner ou à ton déjeuner pourtant apporté directement dans ta cellule.

Oui. Et ?

\- Pourquoi ne te nourris-tu pas ? Est-ce que cela te déplaît ?

Et voilà : encore une blague. Mais je ne rigolais pas. Je n'avais pas envie d'être ici. Je n'avais pas envie de l'écouter parler. J'avais envie de retourner dans ma… « cellule », de m'allonger sur le sol et de dériver. Peut-être parviendrais-je même à dormir un peu ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, ce serait toujours mieux qu'être ici !

La femme reparla.

\- J'ai vu ton Médicomage référent. Il m'a dit que, globalement, tu avais été _relativement_ bien soigné en considération de ce que tu as subi. Il veut surveiller l'évolution de cette plaie que tu as au flanc ainsi que celle de tes brûlures dans le dos et sur le bras. Il va également mettre en place un programme de renforcement musculaire puisqu'il semblerait que tu ne te sois que très rarement servi de tes jambes.

Elle arrêta de parler le temps que _lui_ prenait pour lancer un Doloris puis reprit.

\- Demain, on s'occupera de tes cheveux et…

J'arrêtai d'écouter. « Mes cheveux » ? Pourquoi voulait-elle « s'occuper de mes cheveux » ? Qu'avaient-ils mes cheveux ? Ils étaient longs, blonds, sales et tout emmêlés… Comme toujours, en somme. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi elle voulait « s'occuper de mes cheveux » ! Est-ce que c'était encore une sorte de blague ?

.

Elle m'énervait. Cette femme m'énervait. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi mais je savais qu'elle m'énervait. Elle modifiait tout. Et je n'aimais pas ça. C'était de sa faute si tout ça arrivait ! Sans elle, je serais peut-être _enfin_ mort à l'heure qu'il était !

.

 _Je la détestais !_

 _JE LA DÉTESTAIS !_

 _J.E. L.A. D.É.T.E.S.T.A.I.S !_

.

Elle continua à raconter beaucoup de choses. Je n'écoutai pas. Elle me posa des questions. Je ne répondis pas.

Je la détestais, c'était tout. Un sentiment de haine si puissant qu'il s'empara de moi pour ne plus me quitter. Il m'envahit avec une telle intensité que j'en aurais très certainement tremblé si je n'avais pas été paralysé.

Je n'avais jamais ressenti une telle chose ! Tout au moins aussi loin que remontait ma courte mémoire. Avant, je n'étais que… passif. Une passivité alimentée par ce désir d'un jour m'endormir pour ne plus me réveiller. Mais, aujourd'hui, en cet instant, je n'étais plus passif. Certainement pas. J'étais dans une telle rage que j'aurais pu la tuer ! Elle était là, sous mes yeux, babillant avec bonne humeur, croyant réellement que je l'écoutais. Que j'en avais quelque chose à foutre !

Je l'exécrais. Encore plus de Mark qui ne m'avait jamais réellement complètement soigné. Encore plus que le distributeur de la ration alimentaire qui n'était qu'un gros con servant de la bouffe immangeable ! Encore plus que _lui_ qui avait pris plaisir à me torturer et à m'humilier pendant près de dix longues, _très_ longues années !

 _Oui, je_ la _détestais encore plus qu'eux._

 _Je_ la _… HAÏSSAIS._

 _Littéralement._

Je la haïssais, elle et ses idées. Je la haïssais, elle et sa bonne humeur. Sa gentillesse. Sa sollicitude. Son amabilité. Sa serviabilité.

Elle me donnait envie de vomir. J'avais envie de l'étrangler pour la faire taire. Elle n'était qu'une menteuse. Sa bonne humeur, sa gentillesse, sa sollicitude, son amabilité et sa serviabilité n'étaient qu'apparences ! Qu'un mensonge. C'était une menteuse et j'avais envie de la tuer. Parce qu' _elle_ ne m'avait pas tué. Parce qu'elle m'avait dit : « Je suis Hermione. Hermione Granger. Tu me connais. Nous sommes allés à l'école ensemble. Je suis là pour t'aider. » « Je suis là pour t'aider. »… _Je suis là pour t'aider._ JE. SUIS. LA. POUR. T'AIDER. _J.E. S.U.I.S. L.A. P.O.U.R. T'.A.I.D.E.R._

Pauvre conne !

.

Je préférai baisser les yeux. Le sol était très intéressant. Il était gris. Plus clair que la pièce de ma _vraie_ cellule lorsqu' _il_ venait et qu' _il_ l'éclairait avec son bout de bois. Il n'était pas en pierre mais, ça, je l'avais déjà remarqué hier.

.

Elle continua à parler toute seule. Je ne sus pas si elle me faisait la conversation ou si elle ne cherchait qu'à attirer mon attention mais, quoi qu'il en soit, je ne l'écoutais pas. Je me foutais totalement des conséquences. Elle pouvait bien me torturer si elle voulait.

Mais peut-être était-ce ce que je cherchais… Peut-être, cherchais-je à retrouver un semblant de ma « vie d'avant ». Là où tout était beaucoup plus simple. Oui, c'était sûrement cela.

Tout était _tellement_ plus simple à ce moment-là. Quand tout se répétait. Torture – ration alimentaire – torture – parfois soins. Et encore : torture – ration alimentaire – torture – parfois soins. Et toujours : torture – ration alimentaire – torture – parfois soins. Seulement ça. Encore et toujours : torture – ration alimentaire – torture – parfois soins.

Je savais que si j'étais resté dans cette routine, j'aurais fini par mourir. Un jour. Peut-être pas dans l'immédiat mais un jour.

.

 _Mais plus maintenant._

 _Pas depuis qu'_ elle _était arrivée._

 _Pas depuis qu'_ elle _avait tout changé !_

 _Je_ la _détestais._

 _Je_ la _haïssais._

 _._

Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi avait-elle fait cela ?! J'étais bien dans ma cellule. Je mourais un peu plus chaque jour. Je glissais lentement mais sûrement de la vie à la mort. Elle venait me chercher. Je la sentais s'insinuer en moi. Petit à petit. A chaque seconde, à chaque minute, chaque heure, chaque jour, année : elle arrivait. Malgré les soins. Elle arrivait. Jusqu'à ce qu'on m'emmène ici. Jusqu'à ce que je _la_ rencontre.

.

 _A partir de ce moment, j'avais de nouveau senti la vie affluer en moi._

 _A partir du moment où j'avais recommencé à lutter._

 _A ce moment où j'avais cru que j'allais pouvoir mourir si je gagnais cette stupide compétition contre cette personne._

 _Ce… Drago que je n'avais, finalement, jamais vu._

 _A ce moment-là, j'avais trouvé la force de lutter._

 _De sortir de ma passivité et de me battre pour ce que je voulais :_

 _Mourir._

 _On m'avait contraint à vivre de nouveau._

Elle _m'avait contraint à revivre de nouveau._

 _Alors que je voulais mourir._

 _Je_ la _détestais._

 _Je_ la _haïssais._

 _._

 _._

Je la laissais parler. Tout le temps. Elle me disait des choses. Je ne les écoutais pas. Elle me posait des questions. Je n'y répondais pas. Elle me demandait de lui parler. Je ne lui parlais pas. Elle me sommait de manger. Je ne mangeais pas. On essaya de s'occuper de mes cheveux. Je refusais catégoriquement en secouant vigoureusement la tête de gauche à droite. _Tous les jours_.

J'avais très faim à présent. Mais je refusais toute la nourriture qu'on m'apportait. J'étais déterminé à mourir.

 _Et si on ne me tuait pas, je me laisserais mourir, par moi-même._

 _OoOoOoO_

Trois jours après mon arrivée, je fis une sorte de crise de je ne sais quoi et on finit par m'obliger à manger. J'étais de nouveau paralysé et quelqu'un me nourrissait. C'était tellement… av… avilissant. J'avais envie de me révolter. J'étais dans une telle rage. Elle me consumait. Littéralement. Jour et nuit. Et elle se ravivait sans cesse. Dès que je _la_ voyais. _Elle_ et son petit sourire. _Elle_ et son air faussement joyeux. _Elle_ et ses putains de questions de merde !

Au début, j'avais pensé à la supplier de me tuer mais je m'étais ravisé. Elle voulait me faire parler. Elle n'y parviendrait pas. Je m'en foutais si son planning de merde n'était pas respecté ! Je n'en avais rien à foutre si je ne suivais pas le « programme de réinsertion » ! RIEN À FOUTRE !

.

 _JE VOULAIS JUSTE CREVER ET IL N'Y AVAIT ABSOLUMENT AUCUN MOYEN POUR QUE J'ACCEPTE DE FAIRE AUTRE CHOSE QUE_ ÇA _!_

 _OoOoOoO_

Puis, ce qui devait arriver, arriva et on me transféra dans une autre cellule. Une _vraie_ cellule. De ce que j'en avais compris, c'était le Magenmagot – qu'était-ce ? Je n'en savais absolument rien – qui avait décidé cela en considération de mon manque d'implication dans le programme de réinsertion. Je me retrouvai donc dans une petite pièce totalement nue hormis pour ce qui était d'un toilette et d'une paillasse. Mes repas m'étaient toujours apportés trois fois par jour où l'on me contraignait à me nourrir. Je voyais très régulièrement le Médicomage – comme il se faisait appeler – pour qu'il poursuivre son travail sur mes blessures corporelles et on me conduisait tous les jours jusqu'à _elle_.

 _Elle continuait de me parler. Je continuais de l'ignorer._

Rester là, assis, à attendre qu'elle se lasse, me fatiguais. Je ne dormais pas, allongé sur le sol de ma cellule. Mon esprit tournait sans cesse à plein régime. Je ressassais encore et toujours cette promesse qu' _elle_ m'avait faite et qu' _elle_ n'avait pas tenue. Je regrettais atrocement mon _ancienne_ vie.

Je regrettais : torture – ration alimentaire – torture – parfois soins... _Tellement_. Je regrettais ma passivité. Je regrettais ma proximité avec la mort.

Là, dans cet endroit de malheur je la sentais s'éloigner lentement, couler le long de mes doigts et me quitter, presque avec douceur, à mesure que l'on soignait mon corps, qu'on me faisait faire de l'exercice pour m'endurcir. A mesure que mon esprit se laissait envahir par de plus en plus de sensations et d'émotions.

Je ressentais la faim. Je ressentais l'envie de combler cette faim. Je ressentais le bien-être de ne plus être aussi invalide et blessé qu'auparavant. Je ressentais le plaisir de faire de l'exercice physique. Je ressentais le plaisir d'une douche froide lorsque l'on m'autorisait, une fois tous les deux jours, à m'y rendre. Je ressentais la colère. Et je ressentais la haine.

 _J'étais perdu et tout ça c'était de_ sa _faute._

 _Sa faute à_ elle _!_

 _Je la détestais._

 _Je_ la _haïssais !_

J'aurais aimé pouvoir la faire taire, l'étouffer. La tuer ! L'empêcher de continuer de parler, de me poser des questions que je n'écoutais, de toute façon, jamais. J'étais furieux !

.

 _Tout ça c'était de_ sa _faute !_

OoOoOoO

Comme tous les jours, j'étais assis sur ma chaise, immobilisé et ne pouvant remuer que les lèvres ou les yeux. Je pouvais parler et voir mais je ne le faisais pas. Je restais irrémédiablement muet et mon regard s'accrochait seulement aux aspérités du bois noir de _son_ bureau.

Comme tous les jours, elle parlait toute seule. Posait des questions auxquelles je ne répondais pas, m'incitais à m'exprimer, encore et encore. Pour dire une phrase ou un simple mot. Mais je demeurais muet. J'aurais pu la supplier de me tuer, comme j'avais pu le faire avec _lui_. Je ne le fis pas car je savais que ça ne servait à rien. Elle était déterminée à me faire vivre et c'était justement pour cela que je la détestais, que je la haïssais.

Oui, aujourd'hui était un jour comme un autre. Sauf que rien ne se passa comme prévu. Depuis quelques temps, je remarquais qu'elle se lassait de nos « entretiens » de plus en plus rapidement, si bien que je me retrouvais seul dans ma cellule pendant une période beaucoup plus conséquente qu'auparavant – ce qui ne me dérangeait absolument pas, bien au contraire.

Alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me dise quelques mots supplémentaires puis appelle les deux balourds pour me ramener dans ma cellule, elle me prit une nouvelle fois au dépourvu.

Elle se leva, comme il était de coutume, mais au lieu de se diriger vers la porte de la pièce dans laquelle nous étions enfermés, elle contourna le bureau et se planta devant moi. Je faillis relever les yeux vers elle mais me ressaisi à temps et conservai une attitude indifférente.

 _Alors elle se mit à hurler._

 _Et, malgré moi, j'écoutai._

 _._

\- JE N'EN PEUX PLUS, MALEFOY ! TU NE T'EXPRIMES PAS, NE DÉMONTRES AUCUNE BONNE VOLONTÉ, JE NE SAIS PLUS QUOI FAIRE AVEC TOI ! J'AI PASSÉ _DES SEMAINES_ À BATAILLER POUR OBTENIR TA LIBÉRATION CONDITIONNELLE, À TOUT METTRE EN PLACE POUR QUE L'ON PUISSE T'OFFRIR UNE SECONDE CHANCE ET QUE L'ERREUR QUI A ÉTÉ COMMISE SOIT RÉPARÉE DE LA FAÇON LA PLUS EXHAUSTIVE POSSIBLE ! ET TOI… TOI, QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ? TU GÂCHES TOUT EN REFUSANT DE PARLER ! TU VEUX RETOURNER EN PRISON, DRAGO ? C'EST CA QUE TU VEUX ?! TU VEUX QU'ON TE RECONDUISE LÀ-BAS ?

Oui.

\- TU VEUX ÊTRE DE NOUVEAU BLESSÉ, MALADE ET ÉPUISÉ ?

Oui.

\- TU VEUX QU'ON TE TORTURE DE NOUVEAU ?!

Oui !

\- TU VEUX MOURIR LA-BAS ?!

OUI !

\- TU VEUX GÂCHER LA CHANCE QUI T'AIT OFFERTE ? PARCE QUE C'EST-CE QUE TU ES EN TRAIN DE FAIRE ! JE NE PEUX RIEN FAIRE POUR TOI SI TU RESTES AVEC CETTE ATTITUDE CONDESCENDANTE, À LA LIMITE DE L'ARROGANCE ! TU SAIS QUOI ?!

Non ?

\- TU N'AS PAS CHANGÉ ! TU ES TOUJOURS LE PETIT CON QUE J'AI CONNU À POUDLARD ET JE NE SAIS MÊME PAS COMMENT J'AI PU PENSER QUE CE QUE TU AVAIS SUBI À AZKABAN AURAIT FAIT DE TOI QUELQU'UN DE DIFFÉRENT AUJOURD'HUI !

TU ME FAIS PERDRE MON TEMPS ALORS QU'IL Y A DES DIZAINES D'AUTRES PERSONNES COMME TOI MAIS QUI, ELLES, FONT DES EFFORTS POUR S'EN SORTIR, POUR ALLER DE L'AVANT ET QUI FONT PREUVE D'INTÉRÊT ET D'INVESTISSEMENT ! CE QUI N'EST CLAIREMENT PAS TON CAS ! DONC RÉFLÉCHI BIEN, MALEFOY, CAR CETTE OPPORTUNITÉ NE TE SERA PROPOSÉE QU'UNE FOIS. Sur ce, je te souhaite une très bonne fin de journée ainsi qu'une très bonne semaine. Au revoir !

.

Elle appela deux lourdauds. Ils me ramenèrent dans ma cellule. Ils refermèrent la porte. Et j'explosai littéralement de rire. Un rire franc et incontrôlable qui conduisit mes yeux à se remplir de larmes et ses dernières à couler le long de mes joues. Je m'arrêtai uniquement lorsqu'on apporta mon repas et qu'on commença à me faire manger. A peine ma dernière bouchée fut-elle avalée et les lourdauds partis que je me remis à rigoler.

Je ris, assis sur la chaise qu'on m'avait apportée pour que je mange. Je ris en me levant. Je ris en marchant jusqu'à l'autre extrémité de ma cellule. Je ris en me baissant. Je ris en m'allongeant à même le sol. Et je ris jusqu'à finir par sombrer.

.

Elle _était_ si _ridicule avec sa voix aigüe exacerbée par ses cris._

 _Ce qu'elle avait pu dire était_ si _ridicule._

 _Son mensonge était_ si _ridicule._

 _._

 _Je_ la _détestais._

 _Je_ la _haïssais._

 _Un point c'est tout._

* * *

 _._

* * *

Pour ceux qui trouvaient Hermione peut-être un peu trop gentille avec Malefoy, j'espère que vous serez satisfaits de son coup de gueule. (Malheureusement, Hermy ne semble pas être la meilleure psychomage de tous les temps…) Malgré les Doloris à répétition, malgré le fait que notre cher Serpentard ait le cerveau grillé et le fait qu'Hermione se montre gentille et serviable avec lui : l'animosité semble toujours exister naturellement entre eux ! ^^

 **Je n'ai pas forcément de questions à vous poser alors dites-moi tout ce qui vous passe par la tête. :)**

 **Les petits lecteurs fantômes, c'est le moment de vous manifester.**

Je vous fais des milliers de bisous tout doux et je vous dis donc à la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre et à samedi pour la publication de son titre sur FB (et éventuellement Twitter) !

 **Chacha-qui-vous-aime !**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

J'espère que tout le monde va bien et que vous êtes tous enthousiastes à l'idée de découvrir un nouveau chapitre de _Malefoy_! En ce qui me concerne, je suis super contente de vous retrouver ! :)

Comme chaque semaine, nous débutons cette note qui sera relativement courte par des remerciements à l'attention de mes merveilleux revieweurs et revieweuses ! De nouveaux et GRANDS mercis à : **Petitestef** ; **Maxine3482** ; **Bonnie Padfoot** ; **Swangranger** ; **Jasmineetaladin** ; **Dame Lylith** ; **Kailliana** ; **Claire Blanchard** ; **MissDraymione** ; **MariePuffy** ; et enfin : **Caballeras** !

.

Comme il n'y a eu aucune review anonyme et que je n'ai aucune nouvelle importante à vous communiquer, je vous laisse sans plus tarder avec le cinquième et nouveau chapitre de _Malefoy_. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :) Bonne lecture !

D'éternels remerciements et plein de bisous pour ma bêta d'amour : **Mariye** -chouchoute ! *-*

Comme toujours, seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste appartient à JKR.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Souvenirs**

On ne me ramena plus jusqu'à _elle_ pendant un long moment. Pour l'instant, j'en étais arrivé au compte de cinq jours. Cinq jours que je bénissais. Je devais toujours me rendre aux exercices matinaux destinés à renforcer ma constitution physique et manger tous mes repas mais, en dehors de cela, j'étais seul. Tout le temps. Enfermés dans ma cellule. Et j'adorais ça.

Plus de blablas à entendre, plus de questions à esquiver, plus de voix aigüe particulièrement désagréable, plus d' _ELLE_ ! Seul dans ma cellule, j'avais un peu l'impression de retrouver ma vie d'avant. On ne parlait pas de torture – ration alimentaire – torture – parfois soins mais c'était toujours mieux que ce qu'avait été mon quotidien depuis que j'étais sorti de la prison ! Alors j'en profitais totalement. Je profitais de ma solitude pour me replonger dans cet état second qui avait été mon seul compagnon pendant près de dix années. Ne plus penser, rester allongé sur le sol, dans la pénombre, accueillir, de nouveau, la présence de la mort tout autour de moi. Ça me faisait tellement de bien !

Je pouvais de nouveau envisager mon futur. Je pouvais de nouveau espérer ma mort.

Les jours passaient : j'étais plus fort physiquement mais je m'astreignais à l'être de moins en moins mentalement. Et ça fonctionnait à la perfection. Je retrouvais ma passivité, je ne m'opposais plus à aucun ordre que l'on pouvait me donner et j'acceptais même d'aller prendre mes repas avec les autres. Je demeurais seul, dans un coin du réfectoire, mon plateau garni de ma ration alimentaire devant moi, et je petit déjeunais, déjeunais ou dînais sans me poser de questions ou opposer de résistances.

J'étais heureux d'avoir retrouvé mon état second mais quelque chose me manquait tout de même : la torture. Non pas que j'aimais me faire maltraiter mais, là, seul dans ma cellule presque toute la journée, je m'ennuyais. Mon état second demeurait précaire et j'avais, parfois, quelques sursauts de vitalité au cours desquels je me levais du sol où je « dormais » et me mettais à marcher de long en large. Les moments de torture étaient si présents dans mon quotidien, avant que « torture – ration alimentaire – torture – parfois soins » disparaisse que de ne plus les avoir, laissait un très grand vide.

Après mon arrivée ici, les « conversations » avec _elle_ m'avaient occupées – quoique… - mais, maintenant, hormis les exercices du matin et les repas… je m'ennuyais ferme !

Alors je tentais de passer le plus de temps possible allongé au sol à espérer ma mort et à laisser mon esprit dériver.

.

Ce jour-là fut celui où j'eus le droit de prendre une douche. L'eau était glacée mais je m'en fichais. J'avais toujours beaucoup apprécié de pouvoir la sentir couler le long de mon corps décharné et mutilé. Elle tombait, drue, frappait ma peau avec force et je trouvais ça apaisant. Dans cette prison blanche, on m'avait donné du savon pour me laver convenablement. Je m'en servais. Certaines choses me manquaient de mon « ancienne vie » mais pas la crasse. Ça m'horripilait plus que n'importe quoi d'autre. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi… C'était comme ça, c'est tout.

Là, on me laissait dix minutes très précisément – c'était l'un des lourdauds qui me l'avait dit – dans la pièce d'eau. C'était beaucoup ! Dans _ma_ prison, c'était deux. Ça, ça ne me manquait pas non plus.

.

Au bout de dix minutes, on vint donc me chercher pour me ramener à ma cellule. A présent, je parvenais à me déplacer tout seul. C'était difficile, ça me faisait mal, mais j'y arrivais. Le lourdaud qui m'accompagnait ouvrit la porte de ma cellule. Je m'apprêtai à entrer mais il stoppa ma progression en me retenant par l'épaule. Il n'avait jamais fait ça. D'habitude, on arrivait devant la porte, il l'ouvrait, j'entrais, il refermait et il s'en allait. Mais là, il ne me laissa pas entrer. Enfin… si, il me laissa entrer au bout d'un moment, mais entra avec moi également. J'étais perdu. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait.

.

 _Mais je compris rapidement._

 _Lorsque je_ la _vis._

 _Devant moi._

.

\- Bonjour, Drago.

C'était donc le balourd qui s'appelait ainsi ?! Ça n'avait pas vraiment de sens mais ça répondait au moins à une question que je me posais depuis longtemps.

Je réprimai un ricanement en constatant que Drago ne lui dit rien en retour. Il n'était pas très poli. Ça me faisait beaucoup rire. _Elle_ ne méritait pas qu'on lui dise bonjour ! Je _la_ détestais. Je _la_ haïssais !

Il y eut un long silence. C'était chiant. Je m'ennuyais encore. J'avais envie qu'ils dégagent : _elle_ et le lourdaud – Drago - pour pouvoir m'allonger au sol et songer à ma mort. Or, ce n'était, de toute évidence, pas le programme qui était prévu pour moi.

\- Bonjour… Malefoy.

Je n'eus aucune réaction. Je _la_ détestais. Je _la_ haïssais !

\- Félix, pourriez-vous me suivre s'il-vous-plaît, je souhaiterai m'entretenir avec Mr Malefoy dans mon bureau.

Allons bon… Il y avait un « Félix » maintenant ?! Je ne savais pas à qui elle pouvait s'adresser puisqu'il n'y avait qu'elle, Drago et moi dans la pièce. Et c'est pour cela que je fus profondément ébranlé lorsque Drago répondit :

\- Bien sûr, Hermione.

Pourquoi répondait-il à une question qui ne lui était pas adressée ?! C'était à ne plus rien y comprendre ! Quoiqu'il en soit, ça ne sembla déranger personne d'autre que moi et on me conduisit bientôt dans cet affreux bureau de malheur que j'exécrais presque autant qu' _elle_. On m'ordonna de m'asseoir sur la chaise qui était la mienne à chaque fois que je mettais les pieds ici. _Elle_ pointa ensuite son bout de bois sur moi. Je ne cillai même pas. Il y eu des étincelles puis je me retrouvais paralysé. Mais seulement du bas de mon corps. C'était… très étrange. Je n'avais jamais été aussi libre de mes mouvements en sa seule présence. Ça me désarçonna encore plus que je l'étais déjà.

Cette journée ne se déroulait pas comme prévu et je n'appréciais pas ça. Du tout.

Normalement, je n'aurais pas dû la voir. Normalement, j'aurai dû revenir de ma douche, rester seul dans ma cellule, attendre l'heure du dîner, y aller, retourner dans ma cellule, me perdre dans mes pensées, peut-être m'endormir et c'était tout. RIEN D'AUTRE !

.

 _R.I.E.N. D.'A.U.T.R.E._

 _Et certainement pas_ la _revoir !_

.

Pourtant, j'étais bien dans son bureau, à moitié paralysé et _elle_ se tenait devant moi. _Elle_ était clairement moins avenante que lors des « rencontres » précédentes et j'eus une nouvelle fois envie de ricaner. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi. Mais j'avais envie de le faire. Pour autant, je ne le fis pas.

\- J'ai appris que tu avais fait beaucoup de progrès pendant tes séances de renforcement musculaire. Et que tu allais à présent prendre tes repas avec les autres. C'est bien.

Je me fous de ce que tu peux penser, espèce de menteuse !

\- Pour autant, cela n'est pas suffisant pour que tu puisses intégrer une chambre. Mais je suis prête à t'accorder une seconde chance de prouver ta bonne foi et ton implication dans ce programme.

Cette femme me désespérait. Elle n'avait toujours pas compris que je me foutais totalement de son programme de merde ?! Tout ce que je voulais, moi, c'était crever. CREVER ! Rien d'autre ! Alors, oui, je faisais ce qu'on me demandait à propos du renforcement musculaire et des repas mais c'était seulement pour retrouver ma passivité. Mais, avec elle… avec _elle_ je n'y parvenais pas. C'était… impossible pour moi de rester passif avec _elle_ et de faire ce qu' _elle_ me demandait. C'était… instinctif : je ne pouvais PAS rester passif avec _elle_.

Et ça me perturbait énormément. Comme en ce qui concernait beaucoup d'autres choses : je ne comprenais pas. Et j'en avais marre de ne pas comprendre. J'étais perdu ! Une partie de moi voulais savoir mais l'autre s'en foutait complètement. Et moi, moi, je flottais au milieu de ce champ de ruine qu'était ma vie… Perdu.

 _Elle_ reprit la parole. Je ne sus pas vraiment pourquoi mais je l'écoutai.

\- Nous allons essayer une nouvelle… approche. Tu ne veux pas communiquer avec moi et je pense que tu n'écoutes pas lorsque je te parle. De toute évidence, tu n'as plus aucune conscience de _qui_ tu étais avant d'être envoyé en prison et, étant donné que lorsque je t'en parle, cela ne te fait ni chaud ni froid, j'ai pensé que je pourrais peut-être te le… montrer.

Encore une blague ? Une preuve de sa propre insanité d'esprit ?

Je la vis se lever de sa chaise et passer derrière moi. Je pouvais suivre ses mouvements, puisque le haut de mon corps était libre, mais je ne le fis pas. Je m'en fichais.

De toute façon, elle revient très rapidement dans mon champ de vision. Elle transportait un imposant objet circulaire qu'elle déposa tout simplement devant moi. Il flottait dans l'air et semblait être composé d'eau. J'étais perplexe. Que voulait-elle que je fasse de ce… cette _chose_ ?!

Elle repartit en direction de son bureau puis se rapprocha de nouveau. Elle tenait une… fiole entre ses mains.

\- Voici les souvenirs que j'ai de toi ainsi que ceux d'une autre personne et qui sont complémentaires des miens. J'ai essayé d'en placer le maximum.

Je ne compris pas de quoi elle parlait mais, pour une fois, j'étais intrigué par ce qu'elle disait. Je la regardai déboucher la petite fiole et en verser le contenu dans l'étrange objet. Il y eut un phénomène que je ne pus pas expliquer puis une image apparut. Je n'eus tout d'abord aucune réaction. J'avais beau être intrigué, je ne voulais toujours pas lui obéir.

Pourtant, mon regard ne put s'empêcher d'accrocher celui de la personne qui se tenait sous mes yeux, son image flottant à la surface de ce que j'avais décidé de nommer : l'étrange objet. C'était un enfant. Il était blond, les cheveux presque blancs, les yeux gris et un rictus… moqueur étirait ses lèvres.

\- Tu dois plonger ton visage dans la Pensine pour avoir accès aux souvenirs.

 _Sa_ voix était douce. Aiguë mais douce.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'était une « Pensine ». Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Cette image m'attirait irrésistiblement. Presque autant qu'elle m'effrayait et me donnait envie de détourner le regard, en fait. Je ne savais pas quoi faire…

 _Je_ ne savais pas quoi faire mais mon corps, lui, semblait avoir décidé pour moi. Mon buste se pencha en avant, mon nez toucha la substance aqueuse et je fus totalement aspiré par l'objet étrange. Je tombai alors, longtemps, très longtemps. Je n'eus pas peur. J'accueillis cette chute avec jubilation. Si je chutais d'aussi haut, j'allai, très certainement, mourir ! _ENFIN_ !

 _J'allai ENFIN mourir !_

ENFIN !

 _Mais, brusquement, ma chute s'arrêta et, au lieu de m'écraser au sol et de mourir, comme j'avais pu l'anticiper, j'atterris simplement sur mes pieds._

.

Aussitôt, une colère sourde s'empara de moi. _Elle_ m'avait ENCORE MENTI ! Cette chute… cette chute aurait dû me tuer mais ce n'était pas le cas ! Au lieu de ça, j'étais bien vivant, debout dans un endroit que je ne connaissais pas, avec d'autres personnes, des enfants, que je ne connaissais pas non plus. _Elle_ m'avait encore donné un faux espoir. Je _la_ détestais. Je _la_ haïssais.

.

J'enrageais contre cette femme qui était, selon moi, encore pire que mon ancien tortionnaire, lorsque j'entendis mon nom.

\- _… Moi, je m'appelle Malefoy. Drago Malefoy._

Je tournai la tête vers celui qui avait parlé. C'était le même enfant que j'avais aperçu à la surface de l'étrange objet. J'eus l'impression que l'on me donnait un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Mon souffle se coupa brusquement tandis que j'assistais à la scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux. Mon esprit semblait s'être déconnecté et je n'eus absolument aucune réaction lorsque mon environnement se modifia brusquement.

.

\- _Malefoy, Drago !_

Je vis l'enfant blond s'avancer vers un tabouret d'un pas conquérant. Il y prit place et une vieille femme plaça un chapeau rapiécé sur sa tête. Aussitôt, ce dernier s'anima.

\- _SERPENTARD !_

.

Nouveaux changements de décors.

.

 _Des enfants volants sur des balais._

 _L'enfant et un homme qui lui ressemble énormément dans un endroit plein de livres._

 _L'enfant insultant, apparemment, une fillette a l'imposante chevelure déjà présente dans toutes les autres scènes._

 _Ces mêmes termes, « Sang de Bourbe », répétés plusieurs fois dans sa bouche._

 _L'enfant blond et un autre, brun, sur une estrade, leur bout de bois à la main._

 _Les moqueries de l'enfant blond au milieu de l'immense pièce que j'avais déjà vu au début, celle où une femme avait posé un chapeau sur sa tête._

 _L'enfant blond sur un nouveau balais._

 _Une gifle de la part d'une adolescente à la chevelure importante qui était là depuis le début._

 _Des échanges dans une forêt._

 _De nouvelles querelles entres les quatre mêmes enfants qui étaient à présent tous devenus des adolescents._

 _Un « Ferme-la Malefoy » de la part de l'adolescente à la chevelure importante._

 _Une chanson moqueuse._

 _De nouvelles querelles._

 _Une filature._

 _De nouvelles filatures._

 _Un duel entre l'adolescent blond et l'adolescent brun qui était également présent depuis le début._

 _L'adolescent blond qui s'effondre au sol, son corps taché de sang._

 _Un vieil homme menacé par l'adolescent blond._

 _Un souvenir qui dure très longtemps._

 _Un « Courrez, Drago ! »._

 _Un nouveau long souvenir._

 _« Drago, si nous livrons Potter au Seigneur des Ténèbres, tout sera pardo… »_

 _« Je ne sais pas. »_

 _« … Regarde Drago, n'est-ce pas cette dénommée Granger ? »_

 _« Je… peut-être… oui. »_

 _« Endoloris. »_

 _Le corps de la jeune femme à l'imposante chevelure au sol, secoué de spasmes._

 _« Endoloris. »_

 _Un combat._

 _Une fuite._

 _Une pièce encombrée._

 _« C'est cette Sang-de-Bourbe ! Avada Kedavra ! »_

 _« Ne le tuez pas ! NE LE TUEZ PAS ! »_

 _« La porte, va vers la porte, la porte ! »_

 _Une forêt avec beaucoup de personnes inconnues._

 _« Est-ce que Drago est vivant ? Est-ce qu'il est au château ? »_

 _« Il est mort ! »_

 _« Vous voyez ? Harry Potter est mort de ma main et aucun homme vivant ne pourra plus me menacer, désormais ! Regardez ! Endoloris ! »_

 _La même grande salle qu'au début._

 _Un duel._

 _« Le véritable maître de la Baguette de Sureau était Drago Malefoy. »_

 _Trois personnes blondes assises côtes à côtes, le visage défait._

 _Une grande pièce._

 _Un homme blond assis seul sur une chaise au milieu de la pièce, devant une assemblée._

 _« Ceux qui sont partisans d'une condamnation »._

 _Toutes les mains – ou presque – qui se dressent._

 _« Drago Malefoy, vous êtes par la présente condamné à purger une peine d'emprisonnement à la prison magique d'Azkaban. Cette peine prend effet sur l'instant et s'étend à perpétuité. Votre baguette sera également détruite. »_

 _« LÂCHEZ-MOI ! LÂCHEZ-MOI, JE VOUS TUERAI ! JE VOUS TUERAI TOUS ! »._

.

Je me sentis être de nouveau aspiré mais, cette fois-ci, vers le haut. Je fus projeté en arrière et me retrouvai assis sur ma chaise. Comme si rien ne s'était produit. Comme si rien ne s'était produit alors que… maintenant… _tout_ était différent.

Je relevais les yeux sur la femme qui se tenait devant moi. Elle m'observait.

.

 _Je m'appelais Drago Malefoy._

 _Elle s'appelait Hermione Granger._

 _Elle ne m'aiderait pas à mourir._

 _Elle tenterait de me sauver._

Vainement.

* * *

.

* * *

Voilà ! Sachez qu'une très large majorité des souvenirs est tirée des livres (« _The Cursed Child_ » mis à part, off course). Ce sont les mêmes scènes et les mêmes « dialogues » mais relatés succinctement. Seuls les derniers souvenirs, à partir de « _Une grande pièce._ » sont des « souvenirs maison ».

Sinon, pour ceux qui souhaitaient que les choses bougent, j'espère que vous êtes satisfaits ! Notre Malefoy a récupéré ses souvenirs ! Merci Hermione ! ^^ Heureusement qu'elle est au moins aussi entêtée que lui...

Seul petit souci : même si Malefoy se souvient être également Drago, son désir de mourir semble toujours intact si l'on en juge par les dernières phrase... Voilà, Voilà !

.

 **Je n'ai pas de question particulière à vous poser hormis savoir si vous avez apprécié ce chapitre et si la tournure que prennent les évènements vous plaît. Pour le reste, vous êtes libres de me dire tout ce qui vous passe par la tête :). À vos reviews !**

Je vous fais plein de gros bisous et je vous dis à mercredi prochain pour le sixième chapitre et, avant cela, à samedi soir pour le titre du chapitre sur la page FB !

 **Chacha-qui-vous-aime !**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

J'espère que vous êtes tous au top du top et que les français résidant en France (oui parce que je l'oublie souvent mais cette fic' est lue dans le moooonde entier ! *-*) n'ont pas trop chaud. En ce qui me concerne, j'ai l'impression d'être une carpe échouée sur un rivage qui grille sous un soleil de plomb…

Enfin bref ! Commençons par les remerciements à destination de mes merveilleuses revieweuses ! J'ai nommé : **MariePuffy** ; **MissFlow** ; **Bonnie Padfoot** ; **Petitestef** ; **Jasmineetaladin** ; **NeverForgeett** ; **Caballeras** ; **Swangranger** ; **Dame Lylith** ; et enfin : **Kailliana** ! Vous étiez un petit peu moins nombreuses que pour les chapitres précédents alors j'espère que ce n'est pas dû à un déficit d'intérêt pour cette fic'…

Tout plein de mercis également aux lecteurs ayant ajouté cette fic' à leurs favs/follows !

.

Puisque je n'ai aucune news particulière à vous annoncer cette semaine non plus, je passe tout de suite à la RàR anonyme.

.

 **RàR Anonyme :**

 **MissFlow** : Salut ! Tu as actualisé la page toute la journée la semaine dernière dans l'attente du nouveau chapitre ? :O Alors déjà, je suis très touchée que tu sois aussi enthousiaste à l'idée de lire la suite des aventures de Malefoy. Tu dois cependant savoir que je ne publie que le soir. :) Tu peux également être avertie de la publication par le biais de ma page FB ou bien de mon compte Twitter si cela peut t'éviter une longue attente.

Sinon, je suis très heureuse que tu aies adoré le chapitre précédent. Malefoy était terriblement perdu mais, à présent qu'il a « vu » ses souvenirs et a conscience de qui il est, peut-être les choses s'apprêtent-elles à changer. ^^ Quoi qu'il puisse se passer, j'espère que cela te plaira. :)

Je te remercie chaleureusement pour ta review ! À très bientôt. Des bisous.

.

Voilà ! Sans plus attendre, je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre et ce Malefoy qui a manifestement recouvré ses souvenirs… Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture en espérant que le chapitre vous plaise !

Une montagne de remerciements et plein de bisous pour ma bêta d'amour : **Mariye** -chouchoute ! *-*

Comme toujours, seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste appartient à JKR.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Conscience**

J'étais… sous le choc. Désarçonné. Désemparé. Perdu. Mais aussi en colère. Je bouillonnais d'une rage sans nom. Encore plus que lorsque je m'étais rendu compte qu' _elle_ m'avait menti. Le mensonge était une douceur en comparaison de… _ça_ !

J'étais… amorphe. J'étais incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. C'était trop pour moi. _Beaucoup_ trop. _Mon_ identité ; _son_ identité ; les événements du monde dans lequel je vivais ; mon implication dans leur déroulement ; mon enfermement qui découlait de mon implication ; ma torture qui procédait de mon enfermement, ma torture qui expliquait la perte de mon identité, de mes souvenirs.

Maintenant que j'avais vu _ses_ souvenirs, tout me revenait. Par vagues. Elles m'accostaient, m'envahissaient, me submergeaient totalement. Et moi… moi je ne pouvais pas lutter contre cela. Comprendre qui on est – ou plutôt qui on _était_ -, recouvrer son identité, faisait atrocement souffrir.

 _C'était pire que_ sa _torture._

 _Avec les Doloris, la torture était physique._

 _Recouvrer son identité implique une douleur psychologique._

 _Avec elle, la torture est mentale._

 _C'est_ ma _torture._

Je m'étais oublié pendant toutes ses années et voici le prix que l'on me faisait payer. Cette douleur était ma punition. La punition pour avoir oublié, pour _m_ 'être oublié. Avant, je n'avais vécu qu'avec le désir de mourir, sans réellement savoir pourquoi. Je voulais juste mourir. C'était tout.

Mais maintenant… _Maintenant_ , je savais.

 _Je savais._

 _Je savais_ qui _._

 _Je savais_ où _._

 _Je savais_ quand _._

 _Je savais_ comment _._

 _Je savais_ pourquoi _._

\- Drago ?

C'était instinctif. Tellement naturel. Je relevai les yeux vers elle.

Comment était-il possible que je ne l'ai pas reconnue plus tôt ? Elle n'avait pas changé. Mêmes cheveux hirsutes, même forme de visage, même aspect de rat-de-bibliothèque, mêmes défauts, mêmes qualités. Non, elle n'avait pas changé. Toujours prête à aider les cas désespérés. Toujours pas très belle. Toujours beaucoup trop chiante. Toujours _elle_. Toujours… _Hermione Granger_.

\- Je pense que je vais te raccompagner jusqu'à ta cellule. Nous parlerons demain.

Je ne répondis pas. Elle pointa sa baguette sur moi. Mon corps se relâcha. Le sortilège de pétrification était levé. Peu après, ce fut moi qui me levai. Je marchai en direction de la porte. Elle m'emboita le pas. C'était la première fois qu'elle me raccompagnait. _Seule_.

 _La savoir dans mon dos me dérangeait._

 _M'angoissait._

 _M'oppressait._

Elle ne parla pas. Je l'en remerciai. Nous arrivâmes devant ma cellule. Elle portait le numéro 33. Je ne l'avais jamais remarqué avant. Je m'en foutais mais cela me fit quelque chose de constater que ma perception avait, dès à présent, évoluée.

Elle passa devant moi, ouvrit la porte, me fit signe d'entrer. J'obéis. Je fis quelques pas puis me retournai. Je fus surpris. Elle m'avait suivi. La porte n'était pas fermée.

\- Je te retrouverai demain, en début d'après-midi. Comme avant. J'espère que tu te montreras coopératif, Drago. Je pense qu'à présent, tu comprends que c'est la seule chance que tu as de réintégrer notre Monde.

Je tiquai mais ne répondis pas.

\- Je vais te faire apporter ton plateau-repas.

Je ne dis rien.

\- A demain, Drago.

Je tiquai de nouveau. Elle s'approcha de la porte. En franchit le seuil. Se retourna avec l'intention de fermer la porte. Posa sa main sur la poignée. Commença à la tirer vers elle. Tout se passait avec une lenteur exaspérante mais, paradoxalement, à une vitesse hallucinante. Je pris une inspiration. J'ouvris la bouche. Je bloquai ma respiration dans ma poitrine. J'exerçai une pression. Mes cordes vocales se mirent à vibrer. Imperceptiblement puis avec plus de force, de puissance et de prestance. J'émis un son incompréhensible mais il eut un effet immédiat. Elle stoppa son geste et me fixa soudainement. Elle semblait… presque effrayée.

Son regard accrocha le mien. Elle demeura silencieuse mais ne fit plus aucun mouvement pour refermer la porte. Elle était debout, devant moi, les bras le long du corps, sa baguette au bout de sa main droite et me regardait.

Une minute passa. Une minute pendant laquelle la lueur dans son regard se modifia. A présent, c'était presque comme si elle me… défiait. Oui, c'était très clairement du défi qui flottait dans ses yeux aux paupières légèrement plissées.

Un pic de colère s'empara de moi. Je sentis le sang battre avec plus d'intensité contre ma tempe gauche, mon souffle s'accéléra, j'ouvris une nouvelle fois la bouche. Le processus se répéta mais avec beaucoup plus de rapidité. Cela me surpris moi-même. Certainement moins qu'elle qui sursauta presque. Je ne dis qu'un mot. Sept lettres.

\- Malefoy.

 _Un long silence s'installa._

 _Ma voix n'avait été qu'un murmure très rauque._

 _Presque caverneux._

 _Elle_ me regarda. Longuement. Scruta mon visage mais je ne bougeai pas, ne cillai pas, ne parlai pas. Je restai juste là, devant elle. Presque avec sérénité.

Elle baissa le regard. Cilla. Releva la tête. Ouvrit la bouche. Parla.

\- Bien, _Malefoy_. A demain.

Et elle sortit, refermant la porte de ma cellule.

Je restai seul. Un étrange sourire naquit sur mes lèvres. Il devait ressembler à celui que j'avais lorsque j'étais enfant. Moqueur… Je ne le réprimai pas. Je m'assis sur la chaise qui était dans un coin de ma cellule et attendis, patiemment, que l'on m'apporte mon repas.

« A demain, _Granger_ ».

 _OoOoOoO_

\- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas mangé ce matin et à midi ?

« Bonjour à toi aussi. »

\- Dr… Malefoy ?

« Granger ? »

\- Malefoy… je crois que tu n'as pas compris que si tu ne faisais pas d'efforts, je ne pourrai plus t'aider.

« Je n'ai pas envie que tu m'aides. Ou si, mais à mourir. Seulement mourir. »

\- Ecoute, quelqu'un va venir demain au cours de notre séance. Il s'agit d'un membre du Magenmagot. Il sera là pour voir si tu prends cette liberté conditionnelle au sérieux. Et cela passe par l'établissement d'une communication avec ton Psychomage référent. Autrement dit : moi.

« Vraiment ? Je ne l'aurais pas deviné ! »

\- S'il constate que tu ne fais pas d'efforts c'est, cette fois-ci, un retour à Azkaban qui t'attend.

« Je sais. »

\- C'est ce que tu veux ?!

\- Oui !

 _Merde !_

\- Quoi ?!

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le coup de la surprise. Ça me fit étrangement plaisir. Je ne répondis pas.

\- Drago… tu ne peux décemment pas vouloir retourner à Azkaban.

« MALEFOY ! »

\- Tu étais torturé là-bas. Torturé, sous-nourri, blessé, malade, extrêmement mal soigné et j'en passe. Pourquoi, par Merlin, voudrais-tu retourner là-bas ? Aurais-tu développé un Syndrome de Stockholm ?

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'est cette merde dont tu me parles mais c'est toi la Psychomage alors ce n'est pas moi qui vais te répondre ! »

\- Drago…

\- Malefoy !

 _Merde !_

Ma voix avait claqué comme un fouet. Je la pris une nouvelle fois au dépourvu. Affligeant. Elle attendait depuis des semaines que j'ouvre la bouche pour parler et n'anticipait même pas l'effet de surprise. A.F.F.L.I.G.E.A.N.T.

Un silence de plomb tomba. Il était pesant et je m'en délectais. Elle m'observa, cilla une fois puis reprit la parole.

\- _Malefoy_. Éprouves-tu de quelconques sentiments positifs à l'égard de ton tortionnaire ? Si j'ai bien compris, c'était surtout un homme en particulier qui te torturait.

« De quelconques sentiments positifs à l'égard de mon tortionnaires » ? D'accord… J'avais peut-être perdu mon identité au cours des dix années qui venaient de s'écouler mais, apparemment, Hermione Granger avait, elle, perdu son brillant intellect. Cette fille était devenue affligeante et conne. Non… elle avait toujours été affligeante à mes yeux. Conne, en revanche… Mais bon, j'étais la preuve vivante qu'en dix longues années, les psychologies pouvaient évoluer. Et celle d'Hermione Granger avait, de toute évidence, évolué. _Très négativement._

J'eus un sourire à moitié sadique, à moitié moqueur, à cette pensée.

\- Malefoy ! Parle-moi, par Merlin !

\- Non !

 _Merde !_

\- Et si je demandais à quelqu'un d'autre de venir. Est-ce que tu accepterais de parler avec lui – ou elle ?

Je ne répondis pas.

Elle se leva de son siège et quitta la pièce, me laissant seul. Seul avec mes pensées.

Peu de temps après, un homme entrait. Il était très grand. _Vraiment_ très, très grand. Il s'assit à la place de Granger et commença à essayer de communiquer avec moi. Enfin… _il_ communiqua, mais moi… beaucoup moins. Voire même pas du tout. Je restai plongé dans mon mutisme jusqu'à ce qu'on me ramène à ma cellule.

Granger ne revint pas. Je mangeai puis m'allongeai sur ma paillasse. Je dormis un peu.

 _OoOoOoO_

\- Malefoy, il faut absolument que tu parles aujourd'hui. Le membre du Magenmagot est ici, il nous attend dans mon bureau.

« Grand bien lui fasse ».

Granger m'observa, ferma les yeux, se pinça l'arête du nez puis me fit signe de la suivre. J'obéis. On entra dans son bureau.

\- Mr Davies, bonjour !

\- Bonjour Miss Granger. Mr Malefoy.

Je ne répondis rien et allai simplement m'asseoir sur ma chaise. Il y eut un léger silence un peu gêné. Enfin… gêné pour eux parce que, moi, je m'ennuyais seulement.

\- Bien. Miss Granger, Mr Malefoy, faites comme si je n'étais pas là. Je vais simplement m'asseoir dans un coin de la pièce et prendre note de la façon dont se déroule cette séance. Il n'y a aucune pression à avoir, je suis simplement là pour vérifier que Mr Malefoy prend ce programme au sérieux. Ce dont je ne doute pas.

J'eus envie de ricaner en voyant le visage de Granger se tordre en un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace grotesque qu'à autre chose. Finalement, cela s'avérerait probablement plus divertissant que je ne l'avais tout d'abord envisagé. Tant mieux.

L'homme, qui portait une robe de sorcier impeccable, alla s'asseoir sur une chaise dans un coin de la pièce, comme il l'avait mentionné, puis fit signe à Granger de commencer. Cette dernière me lança un regard d'avertissement avant d'ouvrir un dossier sur son bureau. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il contenait.

\- Bien. Malefoy, est-ce…

\- Excusez-moi, Miss Granger, mais pourquoi ne communiquez-vous pas avec le prisonnier n°45 par son prénom ?

Je jubilai presque de voir Granger aussi embarrassée et lui lançai un regard comme pour la défier d'oser raconter _toute_ l'histoire.

\- C'est lui qui m'a demandé de l'appeler par son nom de famille, Mr Davies.

L'homme parut surpris.

\- Et pourquoi cela ?

\- Pourquoi ne pas le lui demander. Malefoy ? Pourquoi préfères-tu que je t'appelle par ton nom de famille ?

On aurait pu croire qu'elle souhaitait m'enfoncer mais je voyais bien qu'elle ne faisait que me tendre une perche pour faire entendre le son de ma voix. Perche que je refusai catégoriquement de saisir.

 _Que ce soit à cet instant._

 _Ou bien pendant tout le reste de la « séance »._

 _Je demeurai irrémédiablement muet._

 _Muet et hermétique à toutes les paroles qui pouvaient sortir de la bouche de Granger ou de celle du sorcier à la robe impeccable._

Je ne parlais pas. Je n'écoutais pas. Jusqu'à ce qu'on me raccompagne à ma cellule. Même là, je n'écoutais pas Granger me hurler dessus. Ça dura un bon moment. Ça dura jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne me chercher pour m'emmener dîner avec les autres, au réfectoire. Je n'avais jamais autant apprécié quitter ma cellule pour m'y rendre ! Granger resta toute seule et enragée. Je ricanai sur le chemin.

On me ramena à ma cellule après le dîner. Elle n'était plus là mais revint un peu plus tard alors que j'étais allongé sur ma paillasse à ressasser, encore et toujours, les souvenirs que j'avais pu voir dans la Pensine. Ils me hantaient. Je peinais encore à prendre la mesure de tout ce qu'ils pouvaient signifier. De tout ce qu'ils pouvaient impliquer.

Elle entra dans ma cellule et s'approcha de ma paillasse. Elle avait une drôle de tête. J'avais envie de lui ricaner au nez. Mais elle fut plus rapide.

\- Tu repars à Azkaban demain, Drago. Félicitations.

Elle avait une voix morne et sa colère était palpable.

« Je m'en fous. Au moins, là-bas, j'aurais peut-être une chance de crever. Cette chance sera d'ailleurs bien plus élevée là-bas qu'ici ! ».

\- Drago… ça ne te fais vraiment rien de savoir que tu retournes en prison ?

« C'est MALEFOY et, non, ça ne me fait rien. Enfin si, ça me fait quelque chose. Ça me fait _plaisir_ ».

Elle me lança un regard indéchiffrable, marmonna quelque chose, me souhaita bonne nuit et sortit, les épaules basses.

Je ne voyais pas vraiment pourquoi elle avait cette attitude… Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si nous nous appréciions mutuellement ! Mais bon… c'était Granger. Granger et son besoin presque viscérale d'apporter son aide aux causes perdues. Ce devait être l'explication…

De toute façon, je m'en fichais alors je me recouchai simplement sur ma paillasse et fermai les yeux.

 _OoOoOoO_

\- Tu peux conserver les vêtements que nous t'avons donné.

« Ok. Je m'en fous. »

\- Je vais rester avec toi jusqu'à ce que la délégation d'Azkaban vienne te chercher.

« Ok. Je m'en fous. »

Nous restâmes dans le plus pur des silences. C'était appréciable. Pour une fois qu'elle se taisait !

Nous patientâmes encore quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que des voix se fassent entendre un peu plus loin. Nous étions dans une sorte de petite pièce mais qui était ouverte sur le couloir, si bien que lorsque les voix se rapprochèrent et que les corps à qui elles appartenaient se présentèrent devant l'arche d'entrée, je les vis immédiatement. Ou plutôt…

 _Je_ le _vis immédiatement._

 _Je ne remarquai pas les autres._

 _Seulement_ lui _._

 _Lui._

 _LUI._

 _L.U.I._

Il me vit également. M'adressa un sourire sadique.

\- Mon cher Malefoy !

 _Mon cœur battit plus fortement._

 _Mon souffle se raréfia._

 _Ma bouche s'assécha._

Il s'avança jusqu'à nous.

 _Je me sentis angoisser._

Il tendit une main en direction de Granger.

\- Bonjour Miss Granger, je suis enchanté d'enfin faire votre connaissance.

Il était mielleux.

 _Il me donnait la gerbe._

Et pas qu'à moi apparemment puisque Granger retira rapidement sa main.

\- Sachez, _Monsieur_ , que l'enchantement n'est absolument pas réciproque.

 _Il_ arqua un sourcil. Moi également.

\- Je sais ce que vous avez fait à Mr Malefoy ici présent.

\- Cela n'est un secret pour personne, _Miss_.

\- Cela n'en reste pas moins une abomination, _Monsieur_.

\- Allez-vous en plaindre auprès du Ministre ou bien du Magenmagot dans ce cas.

Granger ne répondit pas mais lui lança un regard furibond. Mais _lui_ , c'est _moi_ qu'il regardait.

 _Je frissonnai instinctivement._

Il rigola.

\- Eh bien alors, Malefoy, on a un problème ?

Il riait. Jubilait. Ouvertement.

Je vis Granger tourner la tête vers moi.

 _Je baissai les yeux sur le sol._

 _Fermai les paupières._

\- Allez, on y va ! Les gars, attrapez-le.

 _Je tremblai._

 _Je paniquai._

On m'agrippa par les bras.

Tout se passa très rapidement.

 _J'ouvris les paupières,_

 _Tentai vainement de résister,_

 _Tournai la tête,_

 _Rencontrai_ son _regard,_

 _M'y noyai quelques micro-secondes,_

 _Compris qu'_ elle _était ma seule chance,_

L _'implorai._

* * *

.

* * *

Malefoy a parlé ! Whouhouhou ! Et son premier mot est... bah, « Malefoy »... ^^

Il converse également avec Hermione en pensées... et a dit quelques mots supplémentaires. Ce qui est mieux que rien ! Il y a du progrès. Seul petit souci, ce n'est pas suffisant et ce qui devait arriver arriva : Malefoy va être reconduit à Azkaban. Et qui de mieux pour l'y ramener que son très cher tortionnaire ? Dommage pour Malefoy qu'il ne semble se réveiller que maintenant...

Je vous entends déjà hurler au sadisme ainsi qu'au scandale et sortir la cagette de tomates pourries pour me les balancer sur la tronche mais je vous arrête tout de suite : ce n'est pas ma faute ! C'est celle de Malefoy qui n'a pas voulu parler avant ni accorder sa confiance à Hermione... Moi, je n'y suis pour rien du tout, du tout... ^^

BREEEF !

 **Quelques petites questions** pour aiguiller vos reviews :

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**

 **De l'attitude de Malefoy ?**

 **Comment pensez-vous que va se dérouler son retour en prison ?**

 **Et comment appréhender vous la suite ?**

 **J'attends vos reviews avec BEAUCOUP d'impatience** alors hop, hop, hop, on prend quelques secondes/minutes pour m'écrire un petit mot ! **Même vous, les lecteurs fantômes, car, non, je ne vous ai pas oublié. Nous sommes à plus de la moitié de cette fic', il est temps pour vous de sortir de l'ombre et de me faire un petit coucou ! :)**

Je vous fais plein de bisous, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre sept, à samedi pour son titre sur la page FB, et à très vite dans vos reviews !

 **Chacha-qui-vous-love !**

 **PS : je rappelle que vous pouvez suivre mes actualités sur FB et Twitter ! :)**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

J'espère que vous allez tous très bien ! Comme chaque semaine, nous débutons cette note par des remerciements à l'adresse de mes fantastiques revieweuses/eurs ! J'ai nommé : **BlackPony** ; **Kailliana** ; **MariePuffy** ; **Bonnie Padfoot** ; **Maxine3482** ; **Petitestef** ; **Jasmineetaladin** ; **Swangranger** ; **Caballeras** ; **NeverForgeett** ; **Lia9749** ; **Polygone** ; et enfin : **Rine** ! Un immense merci à vous ! Cette fic' a presque atteint les 100 reviews, ce qui est énooorme pour seulement sept chapitres publiés ! Comme cela se passait avec « _Me sauveras-tu ?_ », chaque « **reviewersaire** » (passage du nombre de reviews à la centaine supérieure) sera célébré par le biais d'un post sur ma page FB à la gloire de la personne qui aura donc laissé cette fameuse 100e review ! Alors tous à vos claviers à la fin de ce chapitre !

* * *

 **NEWS** : je mets les news bien en évidence en espérant que les yeux des lecteurs, même pressés, s'y posent un instant.

Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, **le chapitre de cette semaine est posté plus tôt qu'à l'accoutumée. Cela pour une raison toute simple, j'utiliserai la plage horaire habituelle pour la mise en ligne d'une** **ANNONCE** **bien particulière sur ma** **PAGE FACEBOOK** **(et Twitter). Cette annonce sera** **À DESTINATION DE TOUT LE MONDE** (auteurs, lecteurs, lecteurs de tous mes textes ou seulement de quelques-uns – cela n'a pas d'importance) **et sera inédite.**

 **J'espère que, même si vous ne me suivez pas sur mes réseaux en temps normal, vous viendrez y jeter un coup d'œil et j'espère que la fameuse annonce vous plaira.**

* * *

 **RàRs Anonymes :**

 **Polygone** : Bonjour ! Je suis véritablement très heureuse que tu aies pris le temps de me laisser ta première review sur ma fic' ! Tous tes compliments à son sujet me touchent énormément, que ce soit du point de vue de la trame mais aussi du style. Merci beaucoup. :)

J'espère que tu continueras à « dévorer les chapitres » chaque semaine et que la suite te plaira. Drago va-t-il retourner à Azkaban… ou non ? La réponse quelques lignes plus bas. ;)

Merci à toi pour ta super review et peut-être à bientôt ! Bises.

 **Rine** : Coucou ! Effectivement, Malefoy se réveille probablement au pire des moments. « Mauvais timing pour lui » : tu m'étonnes ! Le pire est sans doute qu'il se réveille mais que l'on ne sache pas si Hermione va faire quelque chose pour l'aider. Premièrement, il faudrait qu'elle le veuille, et ensuite, il faudrait qu'elle le puisse. Comme nous avons pu le remarquer plusieurs fois, Hermione n'a pas forcément le bras très long… Rendez-vous juste au-dessous pour savoir comment cela va se passer ! :D Je te remercie chaleureusement pour ta review ! À très bientôt. Bisous.

.

Voilà ! Je vous laisse donc avec le nouveau chapitre, afin de découvrir si oui ou non Malefoy va retourner à Azkaban ! Bonne lecture !

Tout plein de mercis et de bisous pour ma bêta d'amour : **Mariye** -chouchoute ! *-*

Comme toujours, seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste appartient à JKR.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Rédemption**

 _J'ouvris les paupières,_

 _Tentai vainement de résister,_

 _Tournai la tête,_

 _Rencontrai_ son _regard,_

 _M'y noyai quelques micro-secondes,_

 _Compris qu'_ elle _était ma seule chance,_

L _'implorai._

Je l'implorai tout d'abord avec mes yeux. Je vis qu'elle capta ma détresse mais elle me fit clairement comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien faire pour moi.

Pendant ce temps, les deux lourdauds de mon enculé de tortionnaire me tiraient toujours en avant. Je résistai du mieux que je le pus sous les rires gras et moqueurs de ce même enculé. Granger parut sincèrement désolée pour moi.

Je me fustigeai. J'avais cru que retourner à Azkaban serait simple. Que je récupèrerais ma vie d'avant, ma vie de passivité, une vie où j'attendais seulement que la mort vienne me cueillir en espérant que cela arriverait le plus rapidement possible. Mais j'avais oublié deux _très légers_ détails.

Premièrement, j'étais redevenu… « moi ». J'avais, tout au moins, une conscience bien plus élevée et poussée de _qui_ j'étais auparavant, à présent que j'avais, en quelque sorte, recouvré la mémoire. Et, avec cela, venait nécessairement l'insurrection contre ceux qui voulaient me faire faire quelque chose que je ne souhaitais pas.

Comme retourner avec _lui_ , par exemple.

Voici donc le second détail que j'avais totalement occulté : _lui_.

Je voulais bien retourner à Azkaban. Je voulais bien que l'on me torture pour que ma mort arrive le plus rapidement possible. Mais je ne _pouvais pas_ retourner avec _lui_. C'était… impossible. Je savais qu' _il_ s'assurerai encore que je ne meure pas avant des années et, ça, je ne pouvais pas le concevoir. Granger ne semblait pas avoir compris mais _lui_ … _Lui_ avait parfaitement compris et _il_ savait que je n'attendais qu'une seule chose : mourir. _Elle_ , je ne l'avais pas suppliée de me tuer car je savais qu'elle ne le ferait jamais mais _lui_ , oui. Chaque jour de ma vie pendant je ne savais combien d'années.

.

 _Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas y retourner._

 _Pas avec_ lui _._

 _Alors je me tournai vers la seule personne qui était susceptible de m'aider._

Hermione Granger.

.

Mes regards ne suffisaient pas. Elle m'observait seulement avec pitié or, ça, je m'en foutais. Ce que je voulais, c'était qu'elle m'aide. Mais pour cela, j'avais conscience qu'il allait falloir me montrer plus convaincant. _BIEN_ plus convaincant.

 _Il allait falloir que je la supplie._

 _Littéralement._

Sincèrement _._

On me tira encore en avant. Je ne parvins pas à résister. J'avançai d'un pas. Je pivotai la tête vers l'arrière. J'emplis mes poumons d'air, entrouvris les lèvres, bloquai ma respiration dans ma poitrine, y exerçait une pression et parlai. Je ne prononçai que trois mots.

\- Aide-moi, Hermione.

 _Il_ arrêta de rire. On arrêta de me tirer par les bras.

Je m'en foutais. La tête toujours dévissée pour _l_ 'avoir dans mon champ de vision, je conservai mes yeux vrillés dans les siens. _Elle_ semblait décontenancée, perdue, mal à l'aise. J'en profitai.

\- Her… Hermione. Aide-moi. Aide-moi. Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras. Aide-moi…

\- Ça suffit ! Embarquez-moi _ça,_ les gars !

La pression sur mon corps réapparut et je fus, malgré-moi, entraîné jusqu'au couloir. Granger nous suivait. Elle semblait… encore plus perdue qu'avant. Je n'abandonnai pas et essayai de capter une nouvelle fois son attention. On m'obligea à regarder droit devant. Alors je l'interpellai. Oralement.

\- Granger. Aide-moi.

Je pris un coup au visage.

\- Herm…

Nouveau coup.

\- Arrêtez !

\- Désolé ma jolie mais tu n'as aucune autorité ici.

\- Comment osez-vous !

Nouveau ricanement moqueur. J'en profitai. Nous nous étions stoppé au milieu du couloir, Hermione se tenait pas très loin de moi. J'attirai son attention.

\- Hermione. Hermione je t'en prie. Je t'en prie.

\- TA GUEULE !

Encore un coup.

\- Wow ! C'est quoi ce bordel ! Hermione, ça va ?

\- Ça va mais…

\- Pourquoi il à la tronche en sang, lui ?

\- Parce qu'il ne sait pas fermer sa gueule !

Le nouvel arrivant regarda étrangement mon tortionnaire puis reporta son attention sur Granger. Il y eut un silence, j'en profitai :

\- Hermione… Hermione…

Cette fois-ci, j'attirai les regards de _tout_ le monde. Je m'en foutais, je me focalisai sur le seul qui importait.

\- Granger, s'il-te-plaît. Je suivrais ton plan à la con, je te raconterai tout ce que tu veux mais… S'IL-TE-PLAÎT !

Elle ne répondit rien. On se remit en marche. Enfin… « on » sauf Granger et celui qui devait être son collègue de l'association. Je conservai mon regard sur elle aussi longtemps que possible et, quand je me sentis incapable de me dévisser davantage le cou, je mimai seulement deux mots avec mes lèvres :

 _A.I.D.E. M.O.I._

.

\- J'espère que tu t'es bien amusé ici, Malefoy. Le retour à la réalité risque de te faire un choc.

Je ne répondis pas. Je baissai simplement les yeux. J'avais osé me rebeller. Comme au début, lorsque j'étais arrivé à Azkaban. Et je savais que j'allai payer le prix fort pour cela. J'essayai de voir le bon côté des choses : peut-être que, dans un accès de rage, il me tuerait. Mais il ne fallait pas trop espérer. Il savait se maîtriser. Il avait eu dix ans pour apprendre.

Alors je baissai simplement les yeux, la nuque et les épaules. J'abandonnai. C'était plus simple ainsi de toute façon. Je ne mourrais peut-être pas dans l'immédiat. Peut-être cela prendrait-il encore une bonne décennie mais je savais qu'un jour, ça arriverait. Et il fallait que je me rattache à cette mince lueur d'espoir. La même qui m'avait accompagné pendant toutes ses années depuis le jour où j'avais décidé, à l'instar de cet instant présent, d'abandonner toute résistance. Cette minuscule, infime lueur d'espoir qu'un jour, on mette fin à ma vie ou plutôt à mon cauchemar.

C'était assez étrange comme je parvenais à laisser tomber aussi rapidement après m'être autant rebellé. Je n'aurai pas dû le faire. Granger ne pouvait rien pour moi et je venais, tout simplement, de gagner un aller simple pour l'Enfer. Un Enfer où, malheureusement - et bien évidemment -, je serais vivant et où _il_ serait le maître.

.

Nous avançâmes jusqu'à ce qui devait être le point de transplanage, puis nous nous arrêtâmes. Je conservais une attitude soumise et conciliante. Les deux lourdauds lâchèrent mes bras et chacun posa une main, à la poigne excessivement rustre et rude, sur mes épaules.

 _Je fermai les yeux._

 _J'attendis._

 _J'attendis et…_

 _Un cri._

 _Un cri retenti._

 _Une voix._

 _Un mot._

\- ATTENDEZ !

 _OoOoOoO_

\- Miss Granger, je dois vous le redemander une dernière fois mais êtes-vous _absolument_ _certaine_ de votre choix ?

\- Certaine, Mr Davies.

\- Bon… Vous devenez donc, à partir de cet instant, la responsable légale de Mr Malefoy. Vous devrez légalement répondre des actes ou agissements car vous assumez le risque qu'il représente jusqu'à ce que sa liberté conditionnelle soit levée. Toutefois et comme il l'a été requis du Magenmagot, Mr Malefoy demeurera dans les locaux de l'association jusqu'à cette date. Une chambre sera mise à sa disposition.

\- Bien.

\- Miss Granger, Mr Malefoy, ces termes vous conviennent-ils ?

Nous acquiesçâmes de concert sans même nous consulter.

\- Très bien, alors je vais de ce pas prévenir la délégation d'Azkaban qu'ils peuvent repartir.

L'homme se leva et fit le tour du bureau. Il s'arrêta à côté de moi.

\- J'espère que vous prenez la mesure de la chance qui s'offre aujourd'hui à vous, Mr Malefoy et que vous ne la gâcherez pas, cette fois-ci.

Je n'en avais absolument aucune envie mais je me fis violence. Pour prouver ma bonne foi, j'ouvris la bouche.

\- Non, Monsieur.

\- Bien.

Il s'en alla.

 _Je tournai la tête en direction de Granger._

 _Elle m'observait._

\- Ne me le fais pas regretter, Malefoy.

Je ne répondis pas, ne la remerciai pas mais soutint son regard.

\- Allez viens, allons te trouver une chambre.

\- Je n'en veux pas.

Elle avait commencé à se lever et interrompit son geste. Elle se tourna vers moi, très surprise.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je veux rester dans ma cellule.

\- Quoi ? Mais enfin…

\- S'il-te-plaît.

Elle me dévisagea. Je soutins une nouvelle fois son regard. Elle sembla hésiter mais finit par accepter. Je ne voyais pas vraiment pourquoi elle se montrait aussi surprise et indécise. Ce n'était pas comme si cela l'affectait d'une quelconque manière que je ne veuille pas d'une chambre.

Je voulais rester dans ma cellule ! Trop de changements s'opéraient autour de moi. Trop de choses se produisaient sans que je n'aie le temps de m'y habituer. Quelques heures plus tôt, encore, je pensais retourner à Azkaban, avec _lui_ , pensant qu' _il_ allait recommencer ses tortures. Que « torture – ration alimentaire – torture – parfois soins » serait de nouveau mon quotidien. Ce qui ne m'aurait pas dérangé. J'avais d'ailleurs été plutôt satisfait d'apprendre que je retournais en prison… jusqu'à ce que je _le_ voie. Et là…, là, ma réaction avait été instinctive. J'avais, de même que près de dix années auparavant, résisté. Aux lourdauds. A leur autorité à tous. A _lui_. Je m'étais rebellé, avait refusé de suivre et avait supplié Hermione Granger.

 _Hermione Granger._

Une Hermione Granger qui nous avait rejoint, in extremis, alors que les lourdauds, _lui_ et moi nous apprêtions à partir pour Azkaban. _Elle_ nous avait rejoint en hurlant un « _ATTENDEZ_ » qui avait longuement et fortement résonné en moi. Il apportait l'espoir. A ce moment-là, mon désir de crever avait été relégué au second plan pour faire place à celui de ne pas retourner en prison _avec lui_.

Et là… là, _elle_ m'avait expliqué son idée. J'avais tout de suite acquiescé. Sans même l'écouter, en fait. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle avait dit. Mon esprit s'était déconnecté à partir de « Je vais t'aider. Je sais comment faire. Ecoute moi. » J'aurais sûrement dû me sentir coupable de ne pas l'avoir écoutée alors qu'elle me l'avait expressément demandé mais ce n'était pas le cas. Tout simplement car je n'avais pas su faire autrement.

Si bien que je n'avais découvert son « plan » que lorsque nous nous étions, ensemble, rendus dans le bureau où s'était installé Mr Davies, le membre du Magenmagot qui était venu me rendre visite la veille et qui avait décidé que l'on me renvoie à Azkaban. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment Granger s'y était prise – je crois justement que le fait qu'elle se nomme Hermione Granger avait beaucoup aidé – mais il avait fini par accepter qu'elle devienne ma responsable légale.

Pour le moment, je n'avais pas encore réellement réfléchi à tout cela. À ce que cela impliquait. À ce que cela signifiait. Pour elle. Pour moi.

Les choses se produisaient trop rapidement et je n'avais pas le temps de m'y habituer. Je savais seulement que son « plan » avait pour but de m'éviter de retourner avec _lui_ alors j'avais accepté. C'était tout.

.

Nous sortîmes ensemble du bureau mais n'allâmes pas très loin. Dans mon dos, j'entendis qu'on me hélait. Je me retournai. Je ne vis pas le coup partir mais je le sentis parfaitement arriver. En plein sur mon nez. Puis un nouveau, contre ma mâchoire, cette fois-ci. Automatiquement, je me laissai glisser au sol et me plaçai en position fœtale. Ça avait été un réflexe. Un pur et simple réflexe découlant d'années passées à me faire rouer de coup de la sorte. J'entendis quelqu'un hurler quelque chose : sûrement Granger. J'entendis une autre phrase, tandis que l'on me rouait de coups : « Je vais te tuer, espèce d'enculé de Mangemort ! Tu vas crever, sale merde ! Tu n'as aucun droit à la liberté ! Tu vas CREVER ! ». Ça, c'était _lui_. Sa phrase raviva une lueur qui s'était étouffée au moment même où Davies nous avait annoncé que Granger devenait ma responsable légale : l'espoir.

 _Celui de mourir._

 _De crever._

 _Enfin._

Je sombrai quelques secondes plus tard, après avoir reçu un violent coup au niveau de la tempe gauche. Je savais qu'il y avait peu de chance pour que je meurs de cela mais j'espérais qu'après m'être évanoui, _il_ continuerait de me frapper encore et encore jusqu'à ce que je finisse, peut-être, par enfin crever.

 _OoOoOoO_

 _Aucun bruit._

 _Ma rétine qui s'habituait à la pénombre ambiante._

 _Incapable de bouger le moindre muscle mais en mesure de parler._

 _J'étais, malheureusement, toujours en vie._

.

Je battis des paupières – seule partie de mon corps, hormis mes lèvres, que je semblais être en mesure de remuer. J'avais la gorge sèche. Je la raclais légèrement. Granger apparut dans mon champ de vision.

\- Tu es réveillé, c'est bien. L'infirmier de l'association va revenir dans très peu de temps.

J'étais, de toute évidence, allongé sur une paillasse. Une paillasse bien plus confortable que celle que j'avais dans ma cellule. Peut-être s'agissait-il d'un lit. Je n'en savais rien. Je me sentais groggy, ma tête bourdonnait légèrement et j'étais un peu perdu. Granger dut s'en rendre compte.

\- Tu t'es fait agresser par Mr Wilman. Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

Je fronçais les sourcils. Je me souvenais, à présent, que je m'étais fait rouer de coups mais ce n'était pas par un certain Mr Wilman. C'était par _lui_ , mon tortionnaire qui ne voulais pas me voir rester ici, à l'association. _Il_ voulait me ramener à Azkaban. Et _il_ m'avait très clairement fait comprendre que si je n'y retournais pas, _il_ me tuerait sur le champ. Je m'en souvenais à présent. _Il_ avait dit « Je vais te tuer, espèce d'enculé de Mangemort ! Tu vas crever, sale merde ! Tu n'as aucun droit à la liberté ! Tu vas CREVER ! ». Encore une fois, _il_ avait clairement menti puisque j'étais là, - apparemment - dans une infirmerie, Granger à mon chevet.

Alors, forcément, je fronçai les sourcils. Je ne lui demandai pas plus de précisions. Pas que je n'en eus pas envie mais je ne me sentais tout simplement pas capable de le faire. J'étais très faible.

Granger dut, une nouvelle fois, s'en apercevoir car elle reprit la parole peu après.

\- Mr Wilman est – _était_ \- l'homme qui t'a torturé à Azkaban. Je présume que tu ne connaissais pas son nom.

« Tu présumes bien ». Je clignais deux fois des yeux, fortement. Ma réaction la fit sourire, légèrement.

\- Tu dois te sentir quelque peu désorienté. C'est normal. On t'a immobilisé le temps que tous tes os cassés se ressoudent. Tu n'as pas perdu connaissance très longtemps. Une dizaine de minutes, tout au plus et les potions n'ont pas encore eu le temps de faire totalement effet.

Elle marqua une pause. Je conservai mes yeux sur elle.

\- Mr Wilman a été maîtrisé très peu de temps après que tu aies perdu connaissance, tu n'as donc pas eu à subir davantage d'assauts après cela.

J'ouvris la bouche - pris une profonde inspiration - la bloquai dans ma poitrine - exerçai une pression. Mes cordes vocales se mirent à vibrer. Je toussai violemment.

Granger m'adressa un petit sourire désolé. Je ne voyais pas vraiment pourquoi. Je recommençai mon rituel de parole. Je parvins finalement à souffler quelque chose.

\- Comment ?

Granger sembla perdue pendant quelques secondes.

\- Comment a-t-il été maîtrisé ?

Je clignais une fois des yeux.

\- Je l'ai stupéfixé. Ces deux « gardes du corps » n'ont pas osé s'en prendre à moi. J'ai ensuite envoyé un Patronus à l'infirmier ainsi qu'à l'un de mes collègues. Puis nous t'avons conduit ici. Tu avais le nez, la mâchoire et plusieurs côtes brisées ainsi qu'une hémorragie interne. L'hémorragie a été endiguée, ton nez et ta mâchoire sont ressoudés mais il va falloir encore quelques minutes pour que tes côtes le soient également.

J'intégrai les informations.

\- Tu sais, il t'est peut-être impossible de porter plainte contre lui pour le traitement qu'il t'a infligé à Azkaban mais il t'est tout à fait possible de le faire à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs, je te le conseille vivement. Il ne doit pas…

\- Non.

Ma voix était très rauque mais ferme. Elle ne m'avait pas fait défaut cette fois-ci. J'en étais satisfait.

\- Qu-quoi ?! Mais, Drago…

\- Malefoy.

\- _Malefoy_. Il te faut porter plainte. Ce comportement n'est pas…

\- Non.

Rauque et ferme, encore une fois.

Granger parut décontenancée. Elle m'observa longuement, je soutins son regard. Elle finit par capituler.

\- Bon… d'accord. Nous en rediscuterons demain.

« C'est tout discuté ».

.

Sur ces entrefaites, un homme plutôt jeune apparut également dans mon champ de vision.

\- Ah, Mr Malefoy ! Vous êtes réveillé. Bien, bien. Buvez ça, je vous prie.

Il me mit une fiole bleue sous le nez. Mon regard passa alternativement de la fiole, à Granger puis à lui et de nouveau à la fiole. Ne détectant aucune menace, j'entrouvris lentement la bouche. L'infirmier – puisqu'il devait très certainement s'agir de lui – y versa le contenu de la fiole qui coula dans ma gorge. Ça me picota la trachée ce qui me fit tousser. Je lançai un regard torve à l'homme qui n'en fit pas état. Mes maux de têtes et ma confusion se dissipèrent légèrement.

\- Je vais vous apporter votre plateau repas, Mr Malefoy et je souhaiterai vous garder en observation jusqu'en fin d'après-midi.

Je ne répondis pas. Je n'avais pas envie de rester là. Mais je ne dis rien. Je ne m'en sentais pas la force. L'infirmier paru satisfait de mon mutisme et repartit.

\- Je vais te laisser déjeuner et te reposer. Nous nous verrons demain pour – je l'espère – notre première _vraie_ séance.

Je ne pipai mot.

L'infirmier revint, un plateau flottant devant lui. Ce dernier se déposa tout naturellement sur mes genoux après que l'homme m'ait aidé à me redresser dans ce qui était, assurément, un lit. Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma ration alimentaire – ou plutôt à mon « plateau-repas », puisque c'était ainsi que l'on nommait les rations, ici. Ça semblait appétissant. Mon ventre gronda légèrement. Je n'avais pas voulu aller prendre mon petit déjeuner ce matin. Et, malheureusement pour moi, mon estomac s'était habitué à avoir trois repas consistants par jour si bien qu'à présent, lorsque j'en ratais un, mon corps se manifestait très rapidement et plutôt bruyamment. Je détestais ça sans même réellement savoir pourquoi.

Granger se leva et s'apprêtait à suivre l'infirmier. Je l'interpellai.

 _Elle se retourna vers moi et haussa un sourcil._

 _Elle semblait toujours surprise lorsque je communiquais avec elle._

 _Je ne l'en blâmais pas – ou plutôt : je ne l'en blâmais plus._

 _J'en étais également surpris._

\- Je veux rester dans ma cellule.

Ma voix était moins rauque mais mon ton, sans appel. J'étais satisfait. Elle, moins.

\- Malefoy…

\- Cellule ou rien.

Elle me dévisagea. Longuement. Je soutins, de nouveau, son regard. Elle capitula, une fois de plus.

\- Bien. Comme tu le souhaiteras. Nous en rediscuterons demain également.

« C'est tout discuté ».

\- A demain, Malefoy. Repose-toi bien.

 _Je ne répondis pas._

 _Elle s'éloigna._

 _Je l'observai._

 _Ne touchai pas à mon « plateau-repas »._

 _Elle posa la main sur la poignée de la porte de l'infirmerie._

 _Je l'observai toujours._

 _Elle actionna la poignée de la porte de l'infirmerie._

 _Je l'observai encore._

 _Elle tira vers elle le panneau de bois._

 _Je parlai._

 _Ou plutôt…_

 _Je soufflai._

 _Un mot._

\- Merci.

Le souffle était plutôt rauque. Je doutai, pendant de longues secondes, qu'elle ne m'ait entendue. Je compris que mon doute était infondé, qu'elle avait parfaitement perçu le mot que j'avais soufflé à son intention, lorsque je la vis s'immobiliser, sa main toujours sur la poignée.

 _Elle ne se retourna pas vers moi._

 _Elle ne dit rien._

 _Elle sortit simplement de la pièce._

 _J'étais satisfait._

 _J'entamai mon « plateau-repas »._

* * *

.

* * *

Eh bah vous voyez qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter ! Le petit Malefoy n'est même pas retourné en prison ! Super-Hermione a volé à son secours et l'a délivré des griffes du très, très, très méchant tortionnaire dont vous avez à présent le nom. Bon alors, en revanche, cela n'a pas empêché Mr Wilman d'amocher de nouveau le pauvre Malefoy...

Sinon, Malefoy parle et semble, à présent, prêt à prendre le programme d'Hermione au sérieux. Il l'a même remerciée...

.

 **J'attends vos retours avec beaucoup d'impatience afin de savoir ce que vous avez pensé de cette avancée majeure.** Hermione qui décide de devenir la responsable légale de Malefoy, Malefoy qui décide de se plier à son programme mais qui reste campé sur ses positions à propos de sa cellule, mais pas que...

Et **qu'envisagez-vous pour la suite ?**

 **Bref, à vos claviers !**

 **(Il y a un post FB (à la gloire de celui ou de celle qui laissera la 100** **e** **review et célèbrera ainsi le premier reviewersaire de « Malefoy ») à la clef !)**

.

À très bientôt dans vos reviews, à samedi pour la publication du titre du prochain chapitre sur FB, et à mercredi pour la publication !

GROS BISOUS ! *-*

Chacha-qui-vous-love !

.

 **PS : pour ceux qui me suivent sur FB et Twitter : je vous retrouve dans quelques heures pour la fameuse « annonce » mentionnée plus haut !**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous êtes prêts à découvrir un nouveau chapitre de _Malefoy_ , le troisième avant la fin ! Avant toute chose et comme chaque semaine, nous débutons par des remerciements en bonne et due forme. D'immenses mercis aux lecteurs qui ont ajouté cette fic' à leurs favs/follows mais surtout à mes génialissimes revieweurs/euses ! J'ai nommé : **lessawatberg** ; **MissFlow** ; **BlackPony** ; **Bonnie Padfoot** ; **Jasmineetaladin** ; **Aliciaa18** ; **Petitestef** ; **Swangranger** ; **MariePuffy** ; **Dame Lylith** ; **Lia9749** ; **Caballeras** ; **Maxine3482** ; **Betafrange** ; **NeverForgeett** ; **Kailliana** ; ainsi que **Lyra Verin** pour quatre reviews !

.

 **NEWS** : Comme la plupart d'entre vous le sait probablement, j'ai fait plusieurs annonces sur ma page Facebook liés à mon tout nouveau projet :

 **Un CONCOURS DE FANFICTIONS.**

Celui-ci s'adresse à tou(te)s les auteur(e)s, qu'ils/elles soient aguerri(e)s ou non.

 **Vous pouvez retrouver toutes les informations sur ma page Facebook et/ou en cliquant sur le lien direct qui se trouve sur ma bio.**

 **Je vous annonce par ailleurs que LE CONCOURS EST ASSURÉ D'AVOIR LIEU car j'ai reçu les deux premières participations.** Voilà ! :)

.

 **RàR Anonyme :**

 **MissFlow** : Salut ! Effectivement, « que de changements » pour notre cher Malefoy ! Lui qui vivait dans un quotidien excessivement répétitif voit sa vie être totalement chamboulée. À tel point qu'il en vient à supplier Hermione de l'aider, ce qui est extrêmement rare pour ne pas dire carrément inédit ! ^^ C'est sans doute cela qui a fait prendre conscience à Hermione qu'il était sincère et c'est pour cela qu'elle a tenu à faire tout ce qu'elle pouvait (une nouvelle fois) pour l'aider. :)

Voilà ! Je te remercie chaleureusement pour ta review. :) Des bisous !

.

Voilà pour cette note ! Je vous abandonne désormais avec le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture et je n'oublie pas de remercier ma bêta d'amour : **Mariye** -chouchoute ! *-*

Seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste appartient à JKR.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Évolutions**

\- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas de chambre ?

\- Parce que j'aime ma cellule.

\- Pourquoi aimes-tu ta cellule ?

\- Pourquoi aimes-tu ta chambre ?

Elle soupira.

\- Drago… fait un effort, s'il-te-plaît.

\- C'est « Malefoy » et j'ai fait des efforts. J'en ai fait pendant trois heures, si j'ai bien compté.

Elle soupira de nouveau. J'eus un petit sourire arrogant. Ça m'arrivait souvent, maintenant.

\- Tu ne fais pas d'efforts, _Malefoy_ , tu réponds à mes questions par d'autres questions.

\- Au moins, je réponds. Il y a de l'amélioration, _Granger_.

Un sourire étira également ses lèvres et elle secoua légèrement la tête, son épaisse chevelure virevoltant autour d'elle, comme si elle était dépassée par les évènements. Je savais qu'il n'en était rien.

\- Ça fait un mois, Malefoy. Je ne comprends pas que tu souhaites rester dans cet… _endroit_.

\- Je m'y sens bien. Je reste là-bas.

Elle arqua un sourcil. C'était la première fois que je faisais un commentaire sur ma cellule et le _pourquoi_ je tenais à y rester.

\- Tu pourrais également te sentir bien ailleurs. Dans une _vraie_ chambre. Dans un endroit où tu pourrais accéder toi-même à une douche sans que l'on ait besoin de t'y accompagner chaque jour. Où tu pourrais avoir accès à des distractions.

\- J'aime bien que l'on m'accompagne jusqu'à ma douche, c'est pour cela que vous êtes payés, non ?

Je n'avais pas réfléchi avant de parler. Pour moi, cette phrase était anodine. De toute évidence, pas pour Granger. Elle éclata de rire. ELLE ÉCLATA DE RIRE.

 _HERMIONE GRANGER ÉCLATA DE RIRE !_

 _Littéralement._

 _Bruyamment._

 _Et pendant un long, très long moment._

Moi, je ne voyais pas vraiment ce qu'il y avait de drôle dans ma phrase. Au contraire, j'avais plutôt imaginé qu'elle me réprimanderait, qu'elle ferait la gueule ou qu'elle aurait je ne savais quelle autre réaction. Certainement pas qu'elle E.C.L.A.T.E D.E R.I.R.E !

Voir Granger s'esclaffer ainsi était très, très rare. En fait, je ne savais même pas si j'avais déjà vu une telle chose, un jour. Il y avait bien eu cette fois où elle avait légèrement ri après que je lui eus expliqué que j'avais tenté de m'échapper, au tout début de mon emprisonnement, en essayant d'assommer l'ancien distributeur de la ration alimentaire avec mon plateau. Comme les personnes travaillant à la prison étaient protégées par des sortilèges qui empêchaient toute attaque sur leur personne, le plateau s'était retourné contre moi et m'avait assommé pendant cinq bonnes minutes. A cause de cet imbécile de sortilège, je m'étais donc retrouvé par terre, assommé et de la bouillie dégoûtante partout sur le visage. Car même avant que le gros distributeur de la ration alimentaire n'arrive, ma ration était déjà infecte.

Je me rendais compte à quel point elle pouvait l'être à présent que j'avais accès à une nourriture de bonne qualité, qui était bien préparée et qui n'avait pas l'abjecte aspect de la bouillie qu'on avait pu me servir pendant dix longues années. Quand j'y repensais, je me demandais comment mon corps avait fait pour subir ça sans lâcher. Et Merlin savait que j'avais pourtant tout fait pour crever !

\- Pourquoi tu rigoles ?

Elle s'arrêta. Me dévisagea.

\- À cause de toi.

Je me vexai. Elle le vit. Elle eut un nouveau sourire. Je sifflai :

\- Arrête ça !

\- Excuse-moi.

Je grognai.

\- C'est juste que… par moment, j'ai réellement le sentiment d'avoir « l'ancien » Drago Malefoy face à moi.

\- « L'ancien Drago Malefoy » ?

\- Oui. Celui que j'ai connu à Poudlard.

\- Je ne suis plus cet homme. Je ne le serai plus jamais.

\- Je sais.

\- Alors pourquoi dis-tu ces choses ?

\- Parce que je suis impressionnée des progrès que tu as pu faire au cours du dernier mois. Tu retrouves petit à petit tes réflexes, des réactions propres à « l'ancien Malefoy », des répliques également. Tu retrouves lentement mais sûrement ton humanité et ça me fait plaisir, c'est tout.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça te fait plaisir ?

\- Eh bien parce que je suis en charge de m'occuper de toi, de veiller à ce que tu reprennes confiance, à ce que tu _te_ retrouves pour que tu puisses te réinsérer plus aisément dans notre société une fois que ta peine sera levée.

Je restai silencieux.

\- Je vais te raccompagner. J'ai un autre résident à voir.

Je hochai la tête et me levai de ma chaise. J'étais totalement libre de mes mouvements, à présent mais on m'accompagnait toujours partout où j'allais. Depuis que je m'étais plus ou moins évanoui seul dans un couloir, deux semaines plus tôt, après un entraînement physique un peu trop intensif, l'infirmier avait insisté pour que l'on ne me laisse pas m'aventurer sans escorte.

Comme requis, Granger me raccompagna donc à ma cellule puis partit. Je n'y étais plus enfermé à clé mais je n'en sortais jamais. Sauf pour me rendre aux douches, au réfectoire, aux séances d'activités physique et aux séances avec Granger.

J'aimais bien les séances d'activités physique. Jack – « l'entraîneur » - ne parlait jamais outre mesure, sauf pour me demander d'effectuer des exercices de plus en plus difficiles destinés à me reconstituer une condition physique. Nous ne faisions que des activités banales mais cela me coûtait déjà beaucoup. La preuve en était que je m'étais évanouie trois fois en tout : deux pendant les séances et une autre, quelques minutes après, au beau milieu du couloir.

Jack ne m'en demandait jamais trop mais c'était moi qui m'y contraignais. Comme il n'y avait plus aucun moyen pour que je retrouve mon état presque végétatif où je subissais sans jamais réagir, je ressentais beaucoup de colère, de rage, d'angoisse, de peur, bref beaucoup d'émotions que je ne parvenais que très peu à canaliser. Sauf quand j'étais aux entraînements physiques. Là, j'étais en mesure d'« évacuer » - c'était le terme que Granger avait utilisé quand nous en avions discuté une semaine plus tôt – ce trop-plein d'émotions qui m'envahissait, me submergeait et m'engloutissait littéralement.

Tout ceci était avant tout lié aux séances avec Granger. Elle me demandait de parler de plein de choses et je redécouvrais des sensations, des émotions que j'avais gardées enfoui en moi pendant dix longues années ou presque.

J'aurais pu retomber dans mon mutisme, refuser toute conversation avec elle, d'établir le contact mais, étrangement, il m'était impossible de ne pas respecter ma promesse. Celle que j'avais faite de ne pas gâcher la « chance » qui m'était offerte. Alors j'avais répondu à ses questions. Parlé. Communiqué avec elle. Je savais qu'elle n'avait rien à gagner là-dedans et qu'elle faisait ça par pur altruisme. Alors, par respect pour elle et pour, en quelque sorte, la remercier de m'avoir arraché à _ses_ mains à _lui_ , je faisais ce qu'on – qu' _elle_ \- me demandait. Je parlais, je répondais aux questions, j'allais manger mes trois repas par jour, me rendais aux séances physiques – même si, en ce qui concernait ces dernières, je devais avouer ne pas m'y rendre uniquement par « devoir » mais également par envie.

 _Je pense que c'est la seule chose que je regretterais quand j'assouvirai_ enfin _mon désir le plus profond._

 _Quoique… regrettait-on les choses lorsqu'on était mort ?_

 _Sûrement pas._

En attendant que ce jour arrive, je me pliais aux exigences de Granger et des autres. Ils étaient tous très gentils avec moi. Rien à voir avec les trois personnes que j'avais côtoyé à la prison. Même Mark. Mark m'avait semblé être une personne gentille mais je me rendais, à présent, compte que ce n'était pas le cas. Il était juste… moins vil que les deux autres. J'avais appris que c'était à cause de lui que je devrais à tout jamais conserver les stigmates des brûlures qu' _il_ m'avait infligé dans le dos et sur le bras. D'après l'infirmier et le Médicomage que j'avais vu, il aurait été très simple de les soigner car elles n'avaient pas été provoquées par un feu magique tel que le Feudeymon, par exemple. Mais, de même qu'il avait refusé de correctement soigner ma plaie béante au flanc gauche – et dont je conserverai, également, une cicatrice à vie – Mark avait négligé mes brûlures. On lui avait, selon moi, demandé d'agir ainsi et, après en avoir discuté avec Granger, j'avais compris que Mark n'était pas, non plus, une bonne personne. Il faisait des blagues, discutait parfois avec moi mais c'était tout. Il n'avait pas fait grand-chose hormis m'empêcher de mourir. Ce qui équivalait donc à ne rien faire pour moi _du tout_ étant donné que, tout ce que je voulais, c'était _justement_ mourir.

Je n'en voulais pas à Granger, à l'infirmier, au Médicomage ou à Jack de ne pas me tuer. Au début, j'avais pensé que Granger allait m'aider et donc me tuer. De ce fait, je l'avais blâmée de ne pas l'avoir fait. J'étais rapidement revenu sur ma parole en comprenant et en me souvenant de _qui_ elle était _réellement_. Granger ne pouvait _pas_ tuer.

Mais le distributeur de la ration alimentaire, Mark et _lui_ , eux, le pouvaient. J'en étais persuadé. Pour tous les trois. Mais aucun ne l'avait fait. Jamais.

 _J.A.M.A.I.S._

Ils m'avaient brisé. M'avaient transformé en cet espèce d'ombre. Ce… « Malefoy ». Ce personnage qui n'aspirait qu'à mourir le plus rapidement possible. Et je leur en voulais terriblement. Pour autant, je ne parvenais pas à redevenir « l'ancien Drago Malefoy » dont Granger parlait parfois. Cette personne… ce n'était plus moi.

 _Moi, je m'appelle Malefoy._

 _Seulement_ Malefoy _._

Un Malefoy qui avait retrouvé ses souvenirs, qui avait conscience de _qui_ il avait été mais qui avait également conscience de ne plus être cette personne aujourd'hui.

La preuve en était que Malefoy appréciait – plus ou moins – Hermione Granger. Chose que _Drago_ Malefoy n'aurait jamais toléré. N'aurait même jamais cru possible.

 _Mais, Malefoy, lui, le pouvait._

Je _le pouvais._

Je le pouvais car Granger n'était pas uniquement cette fille pas très belle, super chiante, ce rat de bibliothèque borné et têtu que Drago Malefoy avait pensé connaître. Non, Granger savait également pardonner, offrir une seconde chance à des personnes qui, comme moi, ne le méritaient sûrement pas, se montrer douce et gentille mais également compréhensive. Enfin… ça… elle savait le faire mais il ne fallait pas trop en demander non plus…

C'était toutefois suffisant pour que _je_ l'apprécie. Un peu.

 _OoOoOoO_

Granger éclata de rire. Je la suivis peu après. Malgré moi. Son rire était communicatif. On aurait dit qu'elle allait s'étouffer en même temps qu'elle riait. Non pas que je trouvais le fait qu'elle puisse s'étouffer désopilant. Non… Mais son rire l'était. Alors je ris. Même si elle se moquait de moi. De la fois où j'avais été transformé en fouine. L'histoire de « Drago Malefoy, l'extraordinaire fouine bondissante » retint notre attention pendant près d'une heure et demi, si bien que nous ne parlâmes presque de rien d'autres par la suite puisque Granger devait, aujourd'hui, écourter légèrement la séance.

Je n'en étais ni content ni mécontent.

Je retournai tout seul jusqu'à ma cellule tandis que Granger partait dans l'autre sens. Je pouvais me déplacer seul à présent. Ma constitution physique s'était grandement améliorée au cours du dernier mois et je ne m'évanouissais plus.

Je poussai la porte de ma cellule, la refermai derrière moi, allai m'allonger sur ma paillasse et attendit que le temps d'aller dîner ne vienne. Je ne voulais toujours pas quitter ma cellule. Je ne le voudrais sans doute jamais.

 _OoOoOoO_

Cela faisait à présent quatre mois que j'étais ici, à l'association. Il ne me restait plus que deux mois à attendre et je serais enfin libre.

 _Libre._

 _Libre de faire ce que je voulais._

 _Libre de mourir._

 _OoOoOoO_

\- Passe une bonne soirée.

\- Toi aussi.

\- Merci. Tu es certain que…

\- Non, _Granger_ , je ne veux ni de livre ni changer de pièce pour aller dans une chambre !

Je soupirai. Elle s'agaça. Comme toujours. Je restais campé sur mes positions. Comme toujours. Nous nous quittâmes, chacun un petit sourire aux lèvres. Comme souvent. Un petit sourire que nous essayâmes de dissimuler. Bien évidemment !

 _OoOoOoO_

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as, Granger ?

\- Rien.

J'arquai un sourcil.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu t'agaces contre cette pauvre plume qui ne t'a rien fait ?

Elle me fusilla du regard mais un sourire naquit bientôt sur ses lèvres.

\- J'attends.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut-elle qui arqua un sourcil.

\- Je croyais que c'était _moi_ la Psychomage, entre nous deux.

Je ricanai.

\- Tu es nulle comme Psychomage. Dis-moi pourquoi tu martyrises ta plume.

\- Je ne suis pas « nulle » ! Tu en es la preuve vivante, _Drago_ !

Je grimaçai et me plains.

\- Tu n'es pas fairplay avec moi !

\- Je sais. Je ne te dirai pas pourquoi je martyrise ma plume.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que.

\- Parce que quoi ?

\- Parce que ça ne te regarde pas !

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Nous restâmes silencieux pendant un moment.

\- Est-ce que je peux retourner dans ma cellule ? J'aimerais essayer de dormir un peu avant d'aller dîner.

\- Tu n'as pas dormi la nuit dernière ?

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Encore tes cauchemars ?

J'acquiesçai, la mine sombre.

\- Et je suppose que tu ne veux toujours pas de potion de Sommeil sans rêves ?

\- Non.

\- Drago…

\- _Malefoy_ !

Elle roula des yeux.

\- Est-ce que je peux partir ?

Elle opina. Je ne tardai pas à quitter la pièce.

Une fois dans ma cellule, je m'allongeai sur ma paillasse. Je fermai les yeux et… j'attendis.

 _J'attendis._

 _Encore._

 _Et encore._

 _Et encore un peu._

 _Que le sommeil ne vienne._

 _Qu'il daigne me quérir._

 _Ce qu'il ne fit pas._

Je ne dormais qu'une heure ou deux, de temps à autres. J'étais éreinté mais je refusais toute les potions dont me parlait Granger à longueur de temps. Selon moi, j'avais peur de m'endormir et, de ce fait, je ne le faisais pas. Je me _l'interdisais_ en quelque sorte. Parce que, lorsque je le faisais… lorsque je « m'endormais » … - J'en frissonnai rien qu'à y penser – je faisais d'affreux cauchemars. Ils étaient tout le temps les mêmes. Je revivais sans cesse la même journée. Celle de mon arrivée ici. A l'association. Et plus spécifiquement, le moment où j'avais compris que je n'étais pas là pour que l'on me tue, pour que l'on mette fin à mes souffrances. Ce moment qui imprégnait l'ensemble de mes nuits, voire même de mes journées. Les instants où je dormais étant les plus propices à son apparition.

Je n'en avais pas réellement parlé à Granger. Elle pensait seulement que je faisais des cauchemars liés à ma torture physique. Enfin… elle le pensait surtout parce que c'était ce que je lui avais dit ! Oui, j'avais menti. Mais je n'arrivais pas à le lui dire. C'était… plus fort que moi. Je n'étais pas prêt à lui en parler. Ou plutôt : je ne voulais _pas_ lui en parler. Elle allait m'éloigner de mon désir le plus profond. Elle, son enthousiasme, sa bonne humeur et son entêtement parviendraient à me faire changer d'avis. Je le savais. Alors je ne lui en parlais pas.

 _Parce que je ne voulais pas qu'elle m'ôte mon désir le plus cher._

 _Qu'elle me détourne de mon destin._

Comme je m'en étais douté : je ne dormis pas. On vint me chercher pour dîner. Je demandai à pouvoir être servi dans ma cellule. On m'accorda cette faveur.

Je dînai dans le plus pur des silences. Même si je ne dormais que très peu, j'avais bon appétit. L'infirmier avec lequel j'avais des rendez-vous réguliers, mon « entraîneur » et Granger en étaient satisfaits. Moi, je m'en fichais un peu.

On vint récupérer mon plateau, à présent vide et je me recouchai. Je me pelotonnai et essayai de « dormir », malgré les cauchemars. J'étais à quelques micros secondes d'y parvenir lorsque l'on donna quelques coups contre la porte de ma cellule.

Si peu habitué à cela, je me redressai directement. Une pointe de panique s'insinua en moi. J'essayai de me calmer. Je pris de profondes inspirations pendant quelques secondes. En constatant que mon rythme cardiaque avait finalement diminué, je me levai. Je marchai jusqu'à ma porte et l'ouvrit. Ou plutôt, l'entrebâillai. Légèrement.

Je me détendis instantanément en reconnaissant la tignasse de Granger.

J'ouvris en grand et reculai de quelques pas.

 _Elle ne parla pas plus que moi._

 _Elle se tenais juste là, devant moi, sans que je ne sache pourquoi._

 _J'étais surpris._

 _J'attendis._

 _Assez longtemps._

 _Je fronçai les sourcils._

 _Elle regardait le sol._

 _Je commençai à m'inquiéter._

 _Je ne lui intimai pas de parler._

 _J'attendis, seulement._

 _Elle finit par ouvrir la bouche._

\- Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ?

Euh…

\- Euh… ça dépend…

Elle eut un léger sourire.

\- Si je te demandais de me suivre et de transplaner avec moi, tu le ferais ?

Euh…

\- Euh… ça dépend…

\- De quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas…

J'étais désarçonné et un peu perdu. Elle releva les yeux et me regarda fixement. Elle resta stoïque un moment. Moi aussi.

\- Viens avec moi, Malefoy.

Ce n'était pas une question. C'était un ordre… ou une sorte d'ordre. Et j'avais été formaté pour y répondre pendant près de dix années. Aussi ne tergiversai-je pas plus longtemps et fit un pas dans sa direction. Elle sembla surprise. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi. Elle ordonnait, j'exécutais. Ça avait toujours été comme cela et ça devait être ainsi, non ?

Nous sortîmes dans le couloir. Elle marcha. Je la suivis. Je reconnu le point de transplanage où _il_ m'avait conduit quelques mois plus tôt lorsqu' _il_ était venu me chercher pour me ramener à Azkaban. Heureusement, ce jour-là, Granger s'était interposée. Or, en cet instant, c'était _elle_ qui m'y conduisait. _Elle_ qui souhaitait que je l'accompagne je ne savais où.

\- Où va-t-on ?

\- Dans un endroit où j'espère que tu retrouveras le sommeil.

\- Ah…

Elle me tendit son bras pour que je m'y accroche. J'hésitai.

\- Tu peux me faire confiance Dr… Malefoy.

 _Le pouvais-je ?_

\- Dis-moi au moins où nous allons.

Elle resta silencieuse quelques secondes. Son regard était baissé sur ses chaussures. Elle le releva finalement vers moi.

\- Nous allons… chez moi.

 _Je restai interdit un long moment._

 _J'étais choqué._

 _Surpris._

 _Étonné._

 _…_

 _J'acceptai._

* * *

.

* * *

Alors, alors, qu'est-ce qu'on dit de ça ? ^^ *On est trop désolés d'avoir cru que tu avais zappé que cette fic' était avant tout un Dramione ?* Ouais, je préfère ça ! Z'avez plus qu'à vous faire pardonner en me laissant une jolie petite review toute mignonne car, dans ma grande mansuétude (je crois que l'orgueil Malefoyen commence à déteindre sur moi, c'est affligeant ^^), bien évidemment que je vous pardonnerai ! *-*

BREEF ! Plus sérieusement, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce nouveau chapitre où les évènements s'enchaînent et où les choses s'accélèrent grandement.

 **Alors, ce chapitre vous-a-il rassuré ? Ou non ?**

 **Trouvez-vous l'attitude de Malefoy cohérente ? Celle d'Hermione ?**

 **Que pensez-vous de sa décision de l'inviter chez elle ? Du fait que Malefoy ait accepté ?**

 **Qu'envisagez-vous pour la suite ?**

Bref : je veux tout savoir ! *-*

.

Je vous fais plein d'énormes bisous et je vous remercie toutes et tous de suivre cette fic'. Merci, merci et encore merci à vous !

Je vous fais plein de gros bisous et, comme chaque semaine, je vous dis : à samedi soir pour la publication du titre du prochain chapitre et à mercredi prochain pour sa publication.

 **Chacha-qui-vous-aime !**

 **PS :** **n'hésitez pas à m'interpeller par le biais de vos reviews ou bien à passer directement sur la page FB. (Un groupe est à votre disposition pour des questions ou les MPs, comme vous le souhaitez.)**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

Comment allez-vous en ce quinze août ?

Moi, ça va nickel ! Vous m'avez abreuvée de tout plein de jolies reviews, merciii ! Des remerciements tout particuliers à **MissDraymione** ; **Jasmineetaladin** ; **Kailliana** ; **Swangranger** ; **BlackPony** ; **Lia9749** ; **Maxine3482** ; **Rine** pour ses deux reviews ; **Caballeras** ; **NeverForgeett** ; **Bonnie Padfoot** ; **Betameche** ; **lessawatberg** ; « **Guest** » ; **MariePuffy** ; **Dame Lylith** ; et enfin : **MissFlow** ! Un immense merci à vous ainsi qu'à celles et ceux qui ont ajouté cette fic' à leurs favs/follows ! *-*

.

 **NEWS** : Aucune news particulière si ce n'est vous rappeler que **j'organise un** **concours de fanfics'** **sur ma page FB ! Tous les renseignements sont à retrouver sur la page en question avec un lien direct depuis ma bio !** :)

.

 **RàRs Anonymes :**

 **Rine** – **Chapitre 7** : Coucou ! Heureusement qu'Hermione est arrivée, effectivement ! Elle a pu sauver Malefoy des griffes du méchant tortionnaire, une nouvelle fois ! ^^ Sans elle, c'était le retour direct en prison et aux tortures.

En ce qui concerne le « ratage de chapitres », puisque tu n'es pas inscrite sur le site, tu ne peux pas être avertie par mail des publications. Tu peux peut-être en revanche les suivre si tu as Facebook. Je publie des posts sur ma page avec un lien direct pour le chapitre à chaque nouvelle publication. (Le lien de ma page est sur ma « bio » si cela t'intéresse). :)

 **– Chapitre 8** : Je suis super contente que la fin du chapitre t'ait donné envie de découvrir la suite ! :D Malefoy ne semble malheureusement pas très séduit par l'idée de parler de son désir de mourir à Hermione. La logique des choses voudrait que ce soit à elle, la psychomage, de le détecter afin de pouvoir l'aider. Seulement, Hermione ne semble pas être la meilleure dans son job… À voir comme cela évoluera… Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis très heureuse que le chapitre t'ait plu et j'espère qu'il en sera de même avec celui-ci !

Des milliers de mercis pour tes deux reviews ! *-* Plein de bisous pour toi.

 **Guest** : Bonjour ! Ahah, je sais que je suis une sadique et que j'arrête souvent les chapitres au pire (au « meilleur », pour moi ;)) moment. Ça me fait plaisir d'apprendre que tu n'avais pas envie que le chapitre se finisse. J'espère que celui-ci te plaira tout autant. Mille mercis pour ta belle review et tes encouragements, je suis touchée que tu adores cette fic'. Merci beaucoup ! Des bisous. :)

 **MissFlow** : Salut ! Je suis très heureuse que tu me laisses ton avis deux fois de suite, merci beaucoup ! Et merci pour ce très beau compliment sur le chapitre de la semaine passée ! Il a manifestement beaucoup plu, ce dont je suis ravie. J'espère que celui-ci te plaira tout autant. Tout plein de mercis pour cette belle review et à très vite ! Des bisous pour toi également. :)

.

Voilà ! J'ai pu constater avec beaucoup de plaisir que le précédent chapitre avait été très apprécié. Merci beaucoup ! J'espère poursuivre sur cette lancée avec ce neuvième et avant-dernier chapitre ! :)

Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture et je n'oublie pas de remercier ma bêta d'amour : **Mariye** -chouchoute ! *-*

Seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste appartient à JKR.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Éveil**

\- Alors ?

J'avalai ma bouchée.

\- Définitivement meilleur que celui de la semaine dernière.

Granger m'adressa un grand sourire avant de prendre, elle-même, une bouchée de son pâté en croûte. Elle afficha rapidement une grimace et déglutit très difficilement. Elle releva un regard noir vers moi. Je ricanai.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as dit ça ?! Il est presque tout aussi atroce que l'autre !

\- C'est vrai… Mais il y a tout de même de l'amélioration !

Elle roula des yeux.

\- Bon… que veux-tu pour le dîner dans ce cas ?

\- Je m'en fiche. Je peux manger ton pâté. Tu sais, après avoir passé dix ans en prison, je suis habitué à la mauvaise nourriture. Et j'aurais préféré manger ton pâté en croûte plutôt que la bouillie qu'on nous distribuait.

\- Sympa, Malefoy… Vraiment ! Comparer mes plats à de la bouillie de prison c'est vraiment très délicat de ta part !

Elle se leva de table et partit en direction de sa cuisine.

Moi, je restai un peu abasourdi. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle s'agaçait. Je n'avais pas comparé ses plats à celle de la prison, justement. J'avais dit que j'aurais préféré manger son pâté en croûte plutôt que la bouillie qu'on nous distribuait. « _PLUTÔT QUE_ »…

Je me levai de ma chaise et partis à la recherche de Granger. Elle était dans la petite cuisine. Elle s'agaçait à présent contre son congélateur. Apparemment, elle ne parvenait pas à en refermer la porte. Brusquement, elle se saisit de sa baguette et lança un sortilège dessus avant de se retourner vers moi, un pot de glace entre les mains.

La rapidité de son geste mêlée au fait que son bout de bois magique était à présent plus ou moins pointé dans ma direction me fit reculer instinctivement. Une bouffée d'angoisse m'envahit. Je battis en retraite jusqu'à ce que mon dos heurte le mur le plus proche. Je me sentis piégé. Granger le remarqua et baissa instantanément sa baguette. Elle la déposa sur le plan de travail puis s'approcha doucement, son pot de glace toujours entre les mains.

\- Hey… je suis désolée…

Mon souffle était court, j'avais les paumes humides et une sueur froide glissa sournoisement le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je frissonnai.

Granger se mordit la lèvre et m'adressa un sourire navré.

\- Excuse-moi, c'était un réflexe…

Elle tendit la main vers moi.

\- Dr… Malefoy ?

Je me reculai au maximum pour ne pas qu'elle me touche. Elle laissa retomber son bras le long de son flanc. Elle ne semblait pas vexée mais juste… sincèrement désolée. Elle fit un pas en arrière. Moi, je regardais le sol. Je tentais de contrôler ma respiration, de calmer les battements de mon cœur qui s'était immédiatement emballé en voyant le bout de bois pointé sur moi.

Depuis que j'étais arrivé à l'association, cinq mois plus tôt, on m'avait souvent lancé des sortilèges. Allant de ceux destinés à me soigner, jusqu'à ceux qui m'avaient fait flotter dans les airs, lorsque mes jambes n'étaient pas encore assez fortes pour supporter mon poids. Cependant, dans ces moments-là, on ne m'avait jamais pris au dépourvu. Pas comme aujourd'hui. Pas comme _elle_ avait pu le faire quelques minutes auparavant. Parce que là… la seule chose à laquelle j'avais pensé, la seule chose que j'avais _vu_ , avait été _lui_.

Lui _me lançant un sortilège._

Lui _me torturant._

Lui _me laissant pour presque mort sans jamais me tuer réellement._

.

C'était _lui_ que j'avais vu à la place de Granger. _Lui_ me lançant un sortilège. _Lui_ me torturant. _Lui_ me lançant pour presque mort sans jamais me tuer réellement. _Lui_. _LUI_. _LUI_ !

 _Il ne sortait pas de ma tête._

 _Il ne voulait pas sortir._

 _Je n'arrivais pas à l'en faire sortir._

.

Je me pris le visage entre les mains. J'étais toujours adossé au mur de la cuisine de Granger. Cette dernière ne parlait pas. Enfin… jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche, quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Malefoy… je suis dés…

\- Je vais prendre une douche !

Je relevai la tête et plantai mes yeux dans les siens. Elle resta interdite pendant un court laps de temps, certainement surprise de mon annonce, puis hocha la tête.

\- D'accord. Je t'attends dans le salon pour le dessert. C'est tout ce que j'ai pu trouver.

Elle désigna le pot de glace qu'elle tenait toujours entre ses mains d'un léger mouvement du menton. J'opinai puis quittai la pièce sans plus de cérémonie.

.

Je parcouru le salon, passai devant deux portes puis posai ma main sur la poignée d'une troisième. Je poussai le panneau de bois et m'enfermai dans la pièce d'eau. Je me présentai devant le miroir.

 _Je me dévisageai._

 _Longuement._

 _Mon regard accrocha mes propres iris dans le reflet du miroir._

 _Je commençai à retirer mes vêtements._

 _Mes yeux glissèrent sur les balafres qui striaient mon torse encore décharné malgré l'entraînement physique et les trois repas par jour._

 _Il termina sa course sur mon avant-bras gauche._

 _Je ne l'avais jamais montré à Granger._

 _Seuls mon Médicomage référent et l'infirmier l'avaient vue._

 _Je n'avais pas eu le choix._

 _Ils_ l' _avaient vue._

 _Ils avaient vu_ la _raison pour laquelle j'avais subi tout cela._

 _La Marque._

Sa _Marque._

La Marque des Ténèbres.

La Marque de Voldemort.

.

Elle _était toujours là, bien noire, bien visible et immaculée sur mon bras saccagé._

Il _ne_ l _'avait pas touchée._

 _Pas une seule fois._

 _En revanche, toute la peau autour de la Marque avait été brûlée sur une zone de trois centimètres d'épaisseur. Si bien que près de la totalité de mon avant-bras avec un aspect atrocement répugnant._

 _Ma peau était brune par endroit, extrêmement pâle à d'autres ou bien encore rosée._

 _Elle était légèrement flétrie, cartonnée ou boursouflée._

Les sortilèges du Médicomage en avaient grandement amélioré la qualité mais le fait était que les brûlures étaient si anciennes – certaines datant de près de dix ans déjà puisqu' _il_ avait commencé les tortures peu après mon arrivée – qu'il n'était pas parvenu à la rendre aussi nette et saine qu'auparavant. Je possédais la même chose sur l'ensemble de mon dos. _Il_ aimait brûler mon dos et mon avant-bras gauche tandis qu'il tailladait le reste de mon corps. _Il_ n'avait certainement pas été discriminatoire dans ses tortures. Sorcières, Moldues, il avait tout testé sur moi.

Je m'arrachai à la contemplation de mon corps meurtri et me réfugiai sous la douche. C'était l'une des choses que j'appréciais le plus quand je venais ici – de plus en plus souvent, de plus en plus longtemps. Les douches. L'eau chaude qui coulait, ruisselait sur moi. Elle glissait le long de mes plaies, réchauffait mon corps qui me semblait être toujours glacial. Aussi glacial que la mort. Un paradoxe puisque je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi vivant. Autre paradoxe : je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi vivant mais je n'avais jamais eu autant envie de mourir.

 _OoOoOoO_

\- Malefoy, je suis navrée. Sincèrement.

Je levai une main vers elle pour lui intimer le silence.

\- C'est bon.

Granger me dévisagea et finit par acquiescer. Elle me présenta le pot de crème glacée dans laquelle sa propre cuillère était plantée.

\- Un peu de dessert ?

Je hochai la tête et m'assis sur le canapé, près d'elle, avant d'attraper la seconde cuillère qu'elle avait apporté à mon intention. Je la plongeai dans la glace au chocolat et la portai à mes lèvres. Je vis que Granger m'observait.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien.

\- Alors pourquoi me regardes-tu ?

\- Je n'en ai pas le droit ?

\- Tu fais ce que tu veux.

Je replongeai ma cuillère dans le pot. Je frissonnai très légèrement en avalant ma cuillérée.

\- Granger, pourquoi est-ce que tu me fixes comme ça ?! Je t'ai dit que c'était bon. Je ne veux pas parler de ça.

\- Mais…

\- Pas maintenant. _S'il-te-plaît._

Je tournai la tête vers elle et vrillai mes yeux dans les siens. Nous restâmes ainsi un long moment. Elle finit par capituler. Je lui tendis la glace. Elle l'accepta.

 _Ses doigts frôlèrent les miens._

 _Sa peau était douce et chaude en comparaison de la mienne._

 _Je l'avais déjà remarqué._

 _Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'_ elle _me touchait._

 _Ce n'était pas la première fois que_ je _la touchais._

.

 _Je l'observai plonger sa cuillère, racler le fond du pot, porter la crème glacée à sa bouche, ses lèvres s'entrouvrir, le métal et le chocolat s'y déposer, le métal s'en retirer, le chocolat y demeurer._

 _Elle ferma les yeux._

 _Elle avala._

 _Je déglutis._

 _Elle rouvrit les paupières._

 _Je détournai le regard._

Elle me proposa un peu de glace supplémentaire. Je répondis un « non » un peu sec. Ma voix était rauque. Elle arqua un sourcil. Je ne dis rien. Elle ne commenta pas. Elle se leva. Elle repartit en direction de la cuisine. Mon regard la suivit. Mon cerveau semblait momentanément occupé. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il faisait. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il partait.

 _Elle revint._

 _Mon cerveau, non._

\- Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ?

\- Pour rien.

Elle eut un léger éclat de rire. J'arborai un rictus. Elle m'observa également. Une lueur de défi semblait flotter dans son regard. Je la lui renvoyai. Un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres. Un sourire moqueur étira les miennes. Elle arqua un sourcil. Je haussai les miens.

\- À quoi joues-tu ?

\- A quoi _tu_ joues ?

\- Je suis fatiguée.

\- Alors va dormir.

Ses yeux demeurèrent rivés aux miens pendant encore quelques secondes puis elle se leva du canapé.

\- Bonne nuit Malefoy.

\- Bonne nuit Granger.

 _OoOoOoO_

 _Je_ le _revivais._

 _Mon cauchemar._

 _Toujours le même._

 _Je savais que je le revivais._

 _Mais je ne parvenais pas à me réveiller._

 _A ne pas plonger dans la terreur qu'il m'inspirait._

 _Alors je le revivais._

 _Tout simplement._

 _Inlassablement._

Mais celui-ci était légèrement différent des précédents. J'avais l'impression qu'une autre personne était avec moi en dehors de Granger – la Granger qui m'avait fait comprendre que je n'étais pas à l'association pour mourir.

 _C'était étrange._

 _Comme si cette personne m'appelait._

 _Me touchait ?_

.

 _Je_ la _sentis avant de_ l _'entendre._

 _Je_ l _'entendis avant de_ la _voir._

.

\- Drago ?! Réveille-toi !

\- …

\- Drago ?!

J'entrouvris difficilement les paupières. Je _la_ vis immédiatement. _Elle_ était penchée au-dessus de moi. Un mince rai de lumière éclairait le côté droit de son visage. Son regard attira mon attention en tout premier lieu. Elle semblait presque paniquée.

Je me redressai légèrement sur mes coudes.

\- Granger ? Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

\- C'est toi… Tu hurles depuis cinq minutes.

J'étais surpris sans l'être réellement. Elle poursuivit.

\- Tu… tu-tu demandais à ce que… à ce que…

\- A ce que ?

\- A ce qu'on te tue. A ce que _je_ te tue.

Mon corps se tendit instantanément. Je détournai les yeux d'elle et les posai sur ma housse de couette bleue. Granger s'assit au bord du lit.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillée.

\- Ce n'est pas grave.

\- Qu'elle heure est-il ?

\- Minuit.

J'acquiesçai simplement.

\- Tu cauchemardais à propos de ta torture ?

J'acquiesçai de nouveau.

\- Es-tu _certain_ de ne pas vouloir de potion ? Je crois que…

\- Non. Vas te recoucher, je te réveillerai plus.

\- Mais…

Je reportai brusquement mon regard dans le sien. Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Nous nous dévisageâmes quelques minutes. Elle finit par baisser les yeux.

\- Très bien. Alors à demain.

\- A demain.

Elle se leva et sortit de ma chambre.

.

Resté seul, je soupirai longuement. Je fermai les paupières et me pris la tête entre les mains. Je ne savais pas combien de temps je parviendrais encore à tenir ainsi. Granger pensait toujours que je ne cauchemardais _que_ de mes tortures. Cela arrivait, parfois. Mais je cauchemardais surtout à propos de cette fameuse journée. Celle de mon arrivée à l'association. Et plus spécifiquement du moment où j'avais compris que je n'étais pas là pour que l'on me tue, pour que l'on mette fin à mes souffrances. Le temps avait beau s'écouler, mes nuits demeuraient identiques : hantées par ma désillusion.

Je me laissai retomber contre les oreillers du lit de la chambre d'ami qui était devenue la mienne depuis la première nuit que j'avais passé ici. J'avais tout d'abord été réticent à venir, craignant que ma cellule ne me manque. Le confort que m'offrait Granger avait toutefois eu raison de mes réserves et c'était, à présent, _cette_ chambre qui me manquait lorsque je dormais dans ma cellule. Cela arrivait de moins en moins souvent. Comme mon comportement s'était grandement amélioré après que Granger avait accepté de devenir ma responsable légale, le temps que ma liberté conditionnelle ne s'achève, elle avait pu obtenir que je vienne également chez elle pour me changer un peu les idées. Cette faveur lui avait été accordée par le Magenmagot mais j'avais interdiction d'aller ailleurs. Je devais rester dans les locaux de l'association ou chez elle. C'était tout. On m'avait jeté un sortilège pour s'en assurer. Je m'en fichais. Venir ici me suffisait. Je n'avais pas envie de sortir. Regarder les sorciers déambuler sur le Chemins de Traverse par la fenêtre de l'appartement de Granger me suffisait aussi.

.

J'étais fatigué mais je luttais contre le sommeil. Je savais que je recommencerais à cauchemarder si je fermais les yeux, alors je les gardais ouvert. Au maximum. Le plus possible. Je luttais. Encore. Jusqu'à ce que…

 _… je me rendorme, finalement._

.

 _Je_ le _revivais._

 _Mon cauchemar._

 _Toujours le même._

 _Je savais que je le revivais._

 _Mais je ne parvenais pas à me réveiller._

 _A ne pas plonger dans la terreur qu'il m'inspirait._

 _Alors je le revivais_

 _Tout simplement._

 _Inlassablement._

Mais celui-ci était légèrement différent de ceux dont j'avais l'habitude et ressemblait étrangement au précédent. J'avais, effectivement, l'impression qu'une autre personne était avec moi en dehors de Granger – la Granger qui m'avait fait comprendre que je n'étais pas à l'association pour mourir.

 _C'était étrange._

 _Comme si une personne m'appelait._

 _Me touchait !_

.

 _Je_ la _sentis avant de_ l _'entendre._

 _Je_ l _'entendis avant de_ la _voir._

Granger _._

\- Drago, réveille-toi. Tu cauchemardes encore. Je t'ai apporté une potion. Réveille-toi.

J'entrouvris difficilement les paupières. Je la vis immédiatement. Elle était à côté de moi, assise sur le lit, à ma gauche. J'occupais la place de droite.

\- Je suis désolé…

\- Ne t'excuse pas. Prends ça.

\- Je n'en veux pas.

\- Dra…

\- Malefoy.

\- _Malefoy_. Prends la potion.

\- Non. Vas te recoucher, je vais aller dans le salon.

\- Je t'entendrai également si tu vas dans le salon.

Je fermai momentanément les paupières. J'étais épuisé. Mes nuits me fatiguaient encore plus que mes journées. Je soupirai. Quand je rouvris les yeux, quelques minutes plus tard, je fus surpris de constater que la lumière était éteinte. Granger était-elle partie ? Je ne l'avais pas entendue. Tant pis.

Je soupirai de nouveau et m'assis plus conventionnellement dans mon lit. On était très certainement au beau milieu de la nuit mais je ne devais _pas_ me rendormir. Alors je m'assis seulement, le dos appuyé contre mon oreiller, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine, fixant un point imaginaire puisque ma chambre était plongée dans le noir le plus complet.

 _Et là, l'attente commença._

 _Mais elle ne dura pas longtemps._

 _Un bruit me fit bientôt sursauter._

 _Je bondis presque de mon lit._

 _Quelque chose était là, à côté de moi._

 _Mon cœur tambourina dans ma poitrine._

 _Mon souffle était court._

 _Des sueurs froides coulaient le long de mon dos._

 _Je m'étais levé de mon lit._

 _J'étais pétrifié de terreur et mon dos était plaqué contre le mur._

 _Le bruit ne se reproduisit pas._

 _Je pris une profonde inspiration._

 _J'essayai de me calmer._

 _Peut-être avais-je tout simplement imaginé ce bruit._

 _J'avançai lentement vers le lit._

 _Je posai mes mains sur le matelas._

 _Je tâtai ma place._

 _Il n'y avait rien._

Je m'assis. J'attendis quelques secondes. Le bruit ne se reproduisit toujours pas. Je me rallongeai. Lentement. Prêt à bondir au moindre son. Je soupirai une fois, le dos calé contre mes oreillers. Mon rythme cardiaque redevint plus mesuré, de même que ma respiration. Ainsi, je perçus un nouveau bruit que je n'avais pas pu entendre tant mes afflux sanguins, battant contre mes tempes, altéraient mon ouïe.

 _Une respiration._

 _J'angoissai de nouveau._

 _J'étais prêt à quitter mon lit._

 _Mais quelque chose me retint._

 _Une main._

 _Une voix._

 _Sa main sur mon bras._

 _Sa voix dans la nuit._

\- C'est moi. Calme-toi.

L'effet fut immédiat. Je me détendis instantanément. Une minute passa. Elle retira doucement sa main. Je continuais à sentir son toucher sur ma peau.

\- Qu-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Ma voix était rauque et les traces de la panique qui m'avait envahie quelques instants plus tôt étaient toujours perceptibles.

\- Je m'étais endormie.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillée. Encore.

\- Ce n'est pas grave.

\- Si.

\- Non…

\- Si, ça l'est.

Elle ne répondit pas. Je ne dis rien d'autre. Nous restâmes ainsi.

 _J'écoutais sa respiration._

 _Elle se fit plus profonde._

 _Elle s'endormait._

 _Mais avant ça, elle fit une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas._

 _Elle prit ma main dans la sienne._

 _Puis elle s'endormit._

 _Tranquillement._

Moi, je n'osai plus bouger. Sa main était plus petite que la mienne. Plus douce. Plus chaude. Sa main me calma. Me détendit. M'apaisa. Elle me réchauffa. Tout le corps. Elle créa, paradoxalement, des frissons sur l'ensemble de mon épiderme. J'en restai hébété. Sans voix. Perdu. Heureux ?

 _Les minutes passèrent._

 _S'écoulèrent._

 _Je restai là._

 _Dans mon lit._

 _Avec Granger._

Hermione Granger.

 _Sa main dans la mienne._

.

 _Mes paupières se fermèrent._

 _Je sombrai dans le sommeil._

 _Lentement._

 _Simplement._

 _Je ne me réveillai plus._

 _Pas jusqu'au lendemain._

 _Mon nez dans ses cheveux._

 _Mon corps pressé contre son dos._

 _Les doigts d'Hermione entrelacés aux miens._

 _Une partie de mon anatomie, depuis longtemps oubliée, éveillée à son contact._

* * *

.

* * *

TADAAAAAAAM !

Alors, alors ? Une petite glace ? Un petit dodo avec Malefoy ?

Pour une fois, on va faire court puisque je n'ai pas forcément de question à vous poser.

 **Je vous invite donc à me dire tout ce qui vous passe par la tête dans vos reviews !**

J'espère vraiment que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire :).

.

Je vous dis donc à **la semaine prochaine pour l'ultime chapitre de cette fic'** , à très vite dans vos reviews et à mercredi, sur FB, pour la publication du titre du chapitre en question.

Voilà ! Plein de bisous tout doux ! *-*

 **Chacha-qui-vous-aime !**

PS : on n'oublie pas la review. ;)

PPS : pour les auteur(e)s intéressé(e)s par le concours : les modalités de ce dernier sont à retrouver sur ma bio.


	11. Chapitre 10

**Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

Z'allez bien ? Moi ça va, j'ai un peu flippé car je n'ai plus eu d'accès Internet pendant un looong moment si bien que je ne savais pas si, oui ou non, je serai en mesure de vous proposer ce chapitre dans les temps (j'avais surtout peur de voir débarquer une horde de lecteurs furieux si je ne proposai pas mon texte à la même heure que d'habitude… ;)).

Enfin bref ! Commençons par le commencement : les remerciements pour mes adorables revieweurs ! (Vos reviews étaient toutes génialissimes et m'ont beaucoup touchée.) J'ai nommé : **BlackPony** ; **MariePuffy** ; **Aliciaa18** ; **Maxine3482** ; **Lula's Lullaby** ; **MissFlow** ; **NeverForgeett** ; **Dame Lylith** ; **Betameche** ; **Petitestef** ; **Lia9749** ; **tienesuenos** ; **Bonnie Padfoot** ; **Lyra Verin** pour ses cinq (+ deux) reviews ; **Kailliana** ; **Rine** ; **lessawatberg** ; et enfin : **Rdb** !

.

 **NEWS** : **NOUVELLE IMPORTANTE** CETTE SEMAINE :

Je m'apprête à faire mon entrée dans le monde des **auteurs de** **textes originaux** **.** (Cela ne signifie pas que j'abandonne la FF, rassurez-vous.) **J'ai, en ce sens, créé une page FB spécifique où vous pourrez retrouver, comme c'est déjà le cas pour celle que je tiens au nom de « Chalusse », toutes les informations sur mes textes, les publications, les liens directs, etc.**

Je précise que je publierai sur trois sites différents, dont _FictionPress_ qui est le petit frère de Feufeu mais en version « original ».

 **J'espère vous retrouver nombreux sur la page où des infos sur mon premier texte à paraître sont déjà accessibles. :)**

Le lien de la page en question est dans ma bio, comme celui de mon compte Twitter (où les posts sont autant « originaux » que « fanfictionn… aux/als/eux »).

.

 **RàRs Anonymes :**

 **MissFlow** : Coucou ! Mooooo, merci d'avoir adore le chapitre ! *-*

Héééé oui, c'était bien l'avant-dernier (j'ai mentionné le nombre de chapitres au tout début de la publication ;)). Je suis contente que tu restes en mode « gaga » malgré tout. Notre petit Malefoy avait besoin de réconfort (et d'une Hermione ! ^^). Maintenant, il peut s'endormir tranquillement… Espérons que cela perdure.

Merci beaucoup pour cette belle review très enthousiaste ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira également. Plein de bisous et à très vite.

 **Rine** : Bonjour ! Tu veux de la glace toi aussi ? Aaaaah peut-être les Dramione t'en auront-ils laissé, il faut voir cela avec eux. ;) Je suis ravie que leur rapprochement t'ait plu et que tu aies hâte de découvrir ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il te plaira. Tout plein de mercis pour ta review. À très bientôt et des bisous !

 **Rdb** : Tout d'abord : il me semble qu'il s'agit de sa première review donc merci beaucoup à toi de prendre le temps de me laisser ton impression sur l'histoire. Je suis super contente que tu aies apprécié ta lecture et que tu attendes ce nouveau chapitre avec impatience. J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur ! Mille mercis pour ta review et à bientôt ! :)

.

Bon ! Eh bien après cette looongue introduction, je pense qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à vous abandonner avec le dernier chapitre de cette petite fic' ! J'espère VRAIMENT qu'il vous plaira ! :)

Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture et je n'oublie pas de remercier ma bêta d'amour : **Mariye** -chouchoute ! *-*

Seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste appartient à JKR.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Instinct**

\- Dis-moi ?

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que tu penses que tu pourrais m'obtenir une sorte d'entrevue avec Blaise Zabini ?

Hermione écarquilla les yeux.

\- Blaise Zabini ?

\- Oui. Tu m'as bien dit que tu savais où il travaillait.

\- Oui…

Elle sembla suspicieuse. Je poursuivis.

\- J'aimerai lui parler.

\- Tu ne préfères pas attendre la fin de ta liberté conditionnelle ? C'est dans une semaine…

\- Non. Peux-tu le faire, s'il-te-plaît ?

Elle me dévisagea longuement. Je demeurai stoïque et silencieux. Granger baissa les yeux, prit une nouvelle bouchée de son plat avant de reposer ses couverts sur le bord de son assiette. Elle finit par me regarder de nouveau.

\- D'accord, je verrai ce que je peux faire.

\- Merci.

\- Mais es-tu certain qu'il acceptera ? Ça fait près de dix années, Drago et…

\- Il acceptera.

Elle me regarda un peu étrangement, encore une fois, mais ne commenta pas davantage. Nous terminâmes de dîner en silence avant d'aller nous coucher. Séparément. Mais, comme souvent, depuis _cette_ _fameuse nuit_ , elle finit par me rejoindre dans mon lit lorsque j'eus fait mon premier cauchemar.

 _OoOoOoO_

\- Alors, comment ça s'est passé ?

\- Bien.

Mon ton était un peu sec. Granger haussa un sourcil. Je n'ajoutai rien. Elle comprit.

\- Je ne t'obligerais pas à me faire part de ce dont vous avez discuté avec Zabini pendant près de trois heures mais je suis là si tu as besoin d'en parler. Tu le sais.

\- Je sais.

Elle inclina légèrement la tête.

\- Bien. Alors rentrons à la maison.

J'acquiesçai et marchai à sa hauteur jusqu'au point de transplanage.

 _OoOoOoO_

\- A ta – bientôt - toute nouvelle liberté !

Hermione fit s'entrechoquer nos verres de vin, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je le lui rendis du mieux que je le pus avant de prendre une gorgée d'alcool. Le vin était très bon. C'était du blanc. Il était légèrement sucré. Il coula le long de ma trachée après avoir ravi mes papilles. Je ne parvins toutefois pas à le savourer pleinement.

Je serai libre à partir de minuit, cette nuit-là. J'étais anxieux. J'essayais de ne pas le montrer. Par chance, Granger était si enthousiaste – presque euphorique – qu'elle ne sembla pas le remarquer. Comme je n'avais pas encore le droit de sortir de chez elle – hormis pour me rendre dans les locaux de l'association – elle avait fait appel aux services d'un traiteur puisqu'il fallait, selon elle, « célébrer » cette « très bonne nouvelle » du mieux possible en considération des circonstances. Comme nous ne pouvions pas nous rendre dans un restaurant, qu'elle n'était pas franchement une cuisinière hors pair et que mon niveau était encore plus médiocre que le sien, la solution du traiteur semblait s'être imposée d'elle-même dans son esprit.

.

Nous étions donc, en cet instant, en train de trinquer avant de commencer à déguster les apéritifs. Granger m'avait demandé si je souhaitais inviter Blaise. J'avais répondu non. Je le verrai très bientôt, quoi qu'il arrive. Si j'étais plutôt anxieux et pas vraiment à l'aise, j'avais tout de même envie de profiter de cette soirée. Seul. Mais avec _elle_.

Nous discutâmes de tout et de rien mais n'abordâmes jamais le sujet sensible de ma réinsertion. Malgré ses efforts, ses contacts et son nom, Hermione n'était pas parvenue à m'obtenir un entretien d'embauche. Nulle part. Mon nom de famille et mon passif étant les deux raisons pour lesquelles on refusait de m'offrir une chance. Elle m'assurait cependant que nous allions finir par trouver quelque chose. Elle ne se résignait pas. Moi, si.

.

Après le dîner, nous allâmes nous asseoir sur le canapé du salon de l'appartement d'Hermione pour partager un nouveau pot de glace. C'était un peu devenu notre habitude. Granger se révélait être plutôt gourmande. Moi, moins. D'après elle, j'avais encore besoin de prendre quelques kilos alors je me laissais facilement tenter par la crème glacée. Ce soir, elle était au goût de Fizwizbiz, un dérivé des boules de sorbet que l'on trouvait chez Honeydukes.

\- Eh ! Ne prends pas tout !

Granger essaya de récupérer le pot mais je l'éloignai encore davantage d'elle avant d'y replonger ma cuillère. Je la mis dans ma bouche en lançant un regard espiègle à Granger qui fronça les sourcils.

\- Donne-moi le pot.

\- Non.

\- Malefoy…

\- Granger…

Elle roula des yeux, sa cuillère toujours dans sa main. Ses pupilles se posèrent ensuite sur la glace que je tenais toujours dans ma main droite, celle me permettant d'éloigner le pot au maximum d'elle. Je la vis plisser les paupières.

\- Je compte jusqu'à trois ! Un…

Je m'esclaffai ce qui sembla la vexer légèrement. Ou pas légèrement, d'ailleurs. Elle me lança un regard torve. Habituellement, elle n'avait qu'à réagir ainsi pour que je me plie à ses exigences et me montre conciliant, voire soumis. Bien que cela fasse près de six mois que j'étais sorti de prison, les habitudes avaient toujours la vie dure. Granger savait en jouer, quand c'était nécessaire. Récupérer le pot de glace entrait, de toute évidence, dans cette catégorie.

Aujourd'hui, je parvins cependant à ne pas lui céder. Je maintins la crème glacée hors de sa portée et vrillai mon regard dans le sien.

\- Compte si tu le souhaites. Je ne te le donnerai pas.

Elle sembla surprise.

\- Pourquoi cela ?

\- Pas envie.

Elle arqua un sourcil. J'eus un mince rictus. Pour faire bonne mesure, j'attrapai ma propre cuillère – qui était toujours plantée dans la glace – et la portai à mes lèvres. Granger afficha un air profondément outré.

\- Parfait ! Puisque c'est ça…

Pendant une nano-seconde, je crains qu'elle n'use de la magie contre moi si bien que je me pétrifiai brusquement, le pot manquant de chuter au sol. Mais Granger n'utilisa pas sa baguette pour récupérer ce dernier. Non. Elle utilisa plutôt… son _corps_.

 _Elle bondit littéralement sur moi._

 _Je n'anticipai absolument pas son geste._

 _Je n'eus aucune réaction pendant un instant._

 _Elle en profita pour essayer de me prendre la crème glacée des mains._

 _Je réagis enfin._

 _Je ne lui cédai pas._

\- Malefoy… donne-moi cette glace !

Elle tirait sur le pot avec vigueur mais je résistais. Nous nous affrontâmes du retard. Elle était à moitié allongée sur moi. Je sentais son corps sur le mien mais, étrangement, tout ce qui m'importait, à cet instant, était de ne pas la laisser gagner.

Aussi conservais-je ma main autour du pot en carton, ce qui irrita prodigieusement Granger. Elle me lança un nouveau regard noir.

\- Tu veux jouer à ça ?

Euh…

Elle ne me laissa même pas le temps de réfléchir et attrapa ma cuillère – que j'avais replacée. Elle s'écarta légèrement, le couvert entre les mains. En l'ôtant, elle avait amassé un petit tas de glace en son centre.

 _J'observais Granger tenir_ ma _cuillère._

 _J'observais Granger regarder_ ma _cuillère._

 _J'observais Her… Granger approcher_ ma _cuillère de_ ses _lèvres._

 _J'observais Hermione entrouvrir la bouche._

 _J'observais Hermione y insérer_ ma _cuillère._

 _Refermer_ ses lèvres _contre le métal._

 _Fermer les yeux._

 _Retirer_ ma _cuillère de_ sa _bouche._

 _Avaler la glace._

 _Elle ouvrit les yeux._

 _Les posa sur les miens._

 _Je dégluti, difficilement._

 _Elle sourit, légèrement._

Je ne répondis pas à son sourire. Mon esprit semblait totalement déconnecté de la réalité. Je _la_ fixais. Sans rien dire, sans rien faire. Je la fixais seulement. Elle ne se départit pas de son sourire. Je ne sentais plus son corps sur le mien, elle s'était écartée, mais demeurait tout de même très – trop ? – proche. Je perçus sa main – celle qui tenait ma cuillère – bouger, mais je ne parvins pas à voir ce qu'elle faisait. Mon esprit et mon corps donnaient l'impression d'être deux entités bien distinctes et, même si le premier semblait revenu à lui et donnait des ordres au second, ce dernier ne l'écoutait absolument pas et faisait ce que bon lui semblait. Et, ce qui lui semblait bon, en ce moment, c'était de ne pas lâcher les lèvres de Granger des yeux.

C'est ainsi que je manquai de sursauter quand quelque chose entra dans mon champ visuel. Ceci me permis de reconnecter mon esprit à mon corps et je pus _enfin_ baisser les yeux sur ce qui se présentait devant moi.

 _Une cuillère._

 _Remplie de glace._

Ma _cuillère._

 _Celle qu'elle avait utilisée quelques secondes plus tôt._

 _Celle qu'elle présentait à présent devant_ ma _bouche._

Je détachai mon regard du bout de métal et le reposai sur Granger. Sur ses yeux, plus précisément. J'y discernai beaucoup de chose. J'allais tenter de les interpréter du mieux possible lorsque mon attention se focalisa ailleurs. Sur ma bouche pour être précis. Hermione venait de faire entrer la cuillère en contact avec mes lèvres. La sensation de froid du métal fut exacerbée par celle de la glace qui s'y déposa subrepticement. Je reportai mon attention sur Granger. Elle avait toujours cet étrange sourire aux lèvres et toutes ces lueurs dans le regard.

 _Nous nous dévisageâmes pendant quelques instants._

 _Puis elle m'incita à ouvrir la bouche._

 _Elle n'exerça aucune pression avec la cuillère ni ne parla._

 _Tout passa par son regard._

 _Je le vis._

 _Je le compris.  
Je le fis. _

.

Un léger moment de gêne s'installa après que j'eus avalé ma cuillérée de glace. Hermione et moi continuâmes de nous observer en silence. Pendant quelques secondes. Puis une minute. Puis une dizaine de minutes. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre la bouche. Je la vis hésiter. Je la _sentis_ hésiter. Elle souffla quelque chose à mon intention.

\- Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit, Drago.

Son haleine à l'odeur, au goût, de la glace que nous avions partagée s'était frayée un chemin jusqu'à mes narines, y était entrée et avait envahi mes cils olfactifs. Me donnant l'envie d'y goûter ? Son souffle m'avait fait frissonner. Je demeurai muet. Je ne relevai même pas l'emploi de mon prénom. Je vis ses lèvres s'étirer en un étrange sourire - un peu triste ? Elle s'écarta de moi, se leva du canapé. J'entendis la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir puis se refermer peu après.

\- Bonne nuit… Hermione.

.

C'est lorsque je me levai à mon tour pour me rendre dans ma propre chambre que je remarquai à quel point mon souffle était court. J'en avais presque mal.

Je m'efforçai de me calmer, de me détendre. Je me réfugiai dans ma chambre. Je m'allongeai sur mon lit.

 _Je m'efforçai de me calmer, de me détendre._

Encore et encore mais cela ne fonctionnait pas.

 _Je m'efforçai de me calmer, de me détendre._

Rien ne fonctionnait. Je ne pensais qu'à elle, Granger.

 _Hermione Granger._

 _Encore et encore._

 _Encore et toujours._

 _Depuis que j'étais sorti de prison._

 _Jusqu'à cet instant présent._

 _Elle ne sortait pas de ma tête._

.

 _Je tergiversai._

 _Pas très longtemps._

 _A quoi bon ?_

.

 _Je me levai._

 _J'hésitai._

 _Très légèrement._

 _Un quart de seconde, tout au plus._

 _Ma décision était prise._

 _C'était ainsi et je devais, je voulais le faire._

 _J'avais encore du temps._

 _J'en avais l'envie._

 _Le désir._

.

 _Je sortis de ma chambre._

 _Je refermai la porte derrière moi._

 _Je marchai cinq pas sur ma gauche, en biais._

 _Je m'immobilisai mais n'hésitai pas._

 _Je m'arrêtai juste le temps de lever ma main au niveau de la poignée._

 _Je l'actionnai._

 _La pièce était plongée dans le noir._

 _Je n'avais pas peur du noir._

 _J'y avais vécu en immersion._

 _Il ne me posait aucun problème._

 _J'avançai._

 _Un peu._

 _Jusqu'à être en mesure de refermer la porte derrière moi._

.

Il y eu un léger moment de flottement puis je m'avançai. En direction du lit. De _son_ lit. J'étais déjà venu dans _sa_ chambre. Une fois. Certainement pas pour faire ce que je m'apprêtai à faire en cet instant. Habituellement, c'était elle qui venait. C'était arrivé de nombreuses fois depuis la première. Mais moi, venir dans sa chambre, me glisser sous les draps de son lit, m'installer près d'elle, ce n'était jamais arrivé.

 _Jusqu'à maintenant._

.

Je n'avais aucune idée de si elle était éveillée ou non. Aucune. J'avais juste ressenti le désir – le besoin ? – de la rejoindre cette nuit-là. Alors je l'avais fait. Sans réfléchir. J'avais investi sa chambre. Sans réfléchir. Je m'étais glissé dans son lit. Sans réfléchir. Sans avoir aucune idée de sa réaction.

J'étais sur la droite du lit. Ma place était froide mais je sentais la chaleur du corps d'Hermione irradier sur la partie gauche du mien, sans pour autant la toucher. Je demeurai immobile. J'avais agi par instinct et je me sentais un peu bête à présent. Légèrement démuni et très hésitant.

 _Mais ce sentiment, cette sensation s'envola rapidement._

 _A la seconde même où_ elle _me toucha._

Sa main entra en contact avec la mienne, posée, à plat, sur le matelas, entre nous deux. Je pensai qu'elle l'attraperait seulement. Ça aussi, elle avait l'habitude de le faire. Parfois. Mais là, elle ne m'attrapa pas la main.

 _Elle caressa le dos de ma paume de ses doigts._

 _Puis elle remonta._

 _Ses ongles glissèrent sur mon poignet, puis sur mon avant-bras._

 _Je frissonnai._

 _J'étais vêtu, pourtant._

Elle n'avait jamais vu mes blessures.

Je les lui dissimulai en permanence.

 _De mon avant-bras, elle remonta le long de mon biceps._

 _Puis sur mon épaule._

 _Ses doigts graciles caressèrent ma peau au niveau de ma clavicule gauche._

 _Mes paupières se fermèrent._

 _Ses doigts passèrent sur ma clavicule droite._

 _Je frissonnai._

 _Elle poursuivit jusqu'à la base de mon cou._

 _Je frissonnai encore._

 _Je la sentis se rapprocher de moi._

 _Son corps se colla au mien._

 _J'en frissonnai._

 _Je ne bougeai pas._

 _Son index traça la ligne de ma carotide._

 _Sa main se posa sur ma joue._

 _Mon souffle était un peu court._

 _Les battements de mon cœur étaient plus empressés._

 _Je frissonnai._

 _Sa main ne bougea pas._

Elle _, si._

 _Lentement, délicatement, je la sentis se rapprocher jusqu'à poser sa tête au creux de mon épaule._

 _L'odeur de son shampoing, mêlé à celui de son parfum, m'assaillit._

 _Je frissonnai._

Je frissonnai de la sentir contre moi. Je frissonnai de sentir sa peau sur la mienne. Je frissonnai de sentir sa chaleur. Je frissonnai de la sentir, _elle_.

Encore une fois, mon esprit se déconnecta. Il ne se manifesta pas pour donner des ordres à mon corps qui était décontenancé, perdu. Ce dernier dut alors agir seul. Sans aide, sans filtre, sans restriction. Il agit. Purement. Simplement. Instinctivement.

 _Je levai ma main droite._

 _L'extirpai de sous les draps._

 _La portai à ma joue._

 _En recouvris celle d'Hermione._

 _La sentis se tendre à mes côtés._

Elle ne s'attendait, de toute évidence, pas à ce que j'agisse ainsi.

Moi non plus je ne m'y attendais pas. Pour la simple et bonne raison que j'avais l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler.

 _Alors je laissai ma main agripper la sienne._

 _L'attirer à mes lèvres._

 _Celle d'Hermione ne résista pas._

 _Je sentis son poignet passer subrepticement sur mes lèvres._

 _Je frissonnai de nouveau._

 _J'attendis que sa paume recouvre délicatement ma bouche._

 _Je l'embrassai._

Je l'embrassai juste une fois. Sur sa paume. Chaude et douce. Mais cela suffit amplement. Cela suffit amplement à mon corps pour qu'il en redemande. _Plus_.

 _Je tirai légèrement sa main sur ma droite._

 _Son poignet se présenta sous mes lèvres._

 _Je l'embrassai._

 _Je tirai encore un peu sur sa main, mêlant mes doigts aux siens._

 _Son avant-bras glissa le long de mes lèvres._

 _Je l'embrassai._

 _Je poursuivis mon cheminement, mes lèvres courant sur sa peau veloutée._

 _Je dus tourner la tête sur le côté en arrivant au creux de son coude._

 _Je l'embrassai._

 _Je détachai mes doigts des siens._

 _Pivotai d'un quart de tour sur ma gauche._

 _Me retrouvais face à elle._

 _Je ne la voyais pas._

 _Je ne l'entendais pas._

 _Mais je la sentais._

 _Je sentais son souffle sur mon visage._

 _Je sentais sa chaleur qui se propageait jusqu'à moi._

 _Je sentais ses jambes, nues, collées aux miennes._

 _Je sentais sa main glisser le long de ma nuque._

 _Je frissonnai._

 _Je sentais ses doigts remonter jusqu'à la naissance de mes cheveux coupés courts._

 _Je frissonnai de nouveau._

.

 _Je tendis la main vers elle._

 _Doucement._

 _Lentement._

 _J'effleurai son épaule._

 _Sa clavicule._

 _Son cou._

 _Sa joue._

 _J'y apposai ma paume._

 _Je la caressai de mon pouce._

 _Délicatement._

 _Au niveau de sa pommette tout d'abord._

 _Puis plus bas._

 _Jusqu'à la commissure de ses lèvres._

 _J'en frissonnai._

J'agissais par instinct. Comme je l'avais toujours plus ou moins fait avec elle.

 _Alors c'est instinctivement que je laissai mon pouce tracer, avec lenteur, le contour de ses lèvres._

 _Elle l'embrassa._

 _Deux fois._

 _Je frissonnai._

 _Deux fois._

 _Je m'approchai d'elle._

 _Lentement._

 _Jusqu'à sentir son souffle se mêler au mien._

 _Elle n'était qu'à quelques minuscules centimètres._

 _Je le savais._

 _Je_ la _sentais._

 _Nous restâmes ainsi._

 _Pendant une période indéterminable._

 _Peut-être trente seconde._

 _Peut-être une minute._

 _Peut-être une heure._

.

 _Puis tout s'accéléra._

 _Soudainement._

 _Brusquement._

 _Presque brutalement._

.

 _Elle ne m'embrassa pas._

 _Je ne l'embrassai pas._

 _Nous le fîmes de conserve._

C'était… instinctif.

C'était… chaud.

C'était… doux.

 _C'était… bon._

.

Elle se pressait contre moi tout autant que je me pressai contre elle. Ses doigts fourragèrent dans mes cheveux, exerçant une pression à l'arrière de mon crâne pour m'attirer toujours plus à elle, tout autant que mes doigts se perdirent dans son épaisse chevelure et que je l'attirais à moi.

.

Si ses lèvres avaient un léger goût d'interdit, sa langue, en revanche, avait un goût de paradis.

.

 _Je ne pouvais plus résister._

 _Alors je ne le fis pas._

 _Aucunement._

 _Pas une seule fois je ne m'opposai à elle._

 _Pas une seule fois elle ne s'opposa à moi._

.

 _C'était extrêmement difficile pour moi._

 _Elle le savait._

 _Elle l'avait compris._

 _Elle m'aida._

.

 _Sentir sa peau sur la mienne, ses caresses, ses baisers sur mon corps, mes plaies, les stigmates de mes dix dernières années de tortures, me décontenançait._

 _Me faisait mal._

 _Me faisait du bien._

 _Me perdait._

.

Elle _me faisait mal._

Elle _me faisait du bien._

Elle _me perdait._

.

 _Mes gestes étaient désordonnés, brusques, hésitants._

 _Les siens : fluides, doux, patients._

.

Dix longues années. Cela faisait dix longues années que je n'avais senti le corps d'une femme sous mes doigts, touché le corps d'une femme, embrassé le corps d'une femme. Ma peau semblait en feu sous ses caresses et ses baisers. J'avais l'impression de brûler lorsque je la touchais et l'embrassais.

Je n'y pensais pas. Ou, tout au moins, je n'y réfléchissais pas. J'agissais. Tout simplement. J'agissais et je réagissais. A son corps. A elle.

 _Hermione Granger._

.

Petit à petit, je me montrai moins hésitant, plus sûr de mes gestes. Un peu comme si, à son contact, je parvenais à me réhabituer doucement, lentement, à ce que cela signifiait d'être intime avec une femme. Je ne me souvenais plus le nombre de femmes que j'avais touché, caressé et embrassé. Mais j'étais sûr d'une chose : Drago Malefoy n'avait jamais touché une femme, caressé une femme et embrassé une femme tel que je le faisais actuellement. De cela, j'étais certain.

.

 _Elle souriait contre ma peau, contre mes lèvres._

 _Elle gémissait. Doucement, plus fortement._

 _Elle se montrait douce, espiègle, désirable._

 _Je_ la _désirais._

 _Plus que n'importe qui dans ma vie._

 _Plus que n'importe quoi_ en cet instant.

 _Plus que ma volonté de me cacher d'elle._

 _De me dissimuler à son regard, à son toucher._

 _Je la désirais._

Elle _._

Hermione Granger.

Plus que la mort elle-même.

.

Nous n'échangeâmes pas un seul mot. Seulement des caresses. Des baisers. Des souffles. Des sourires. Des gémissements. Rauques pour les miens. Plus aiguës pour elle. Séparément ou simultanément.

Nous échangeâmes nos attentes, nos frustrations, nos envies, nos pensées. Sans aucune parole.

Nous échangeâmes un acte.

 _Nous échangeâmes un amour._

 _Propre et réciproque._

 _Singulier et mutuel._

 _Particulier et partagé._

.

Jusqu'à tout oublier.

Ce que j'étais.

Qui j'étais.

Qui elle était.

Ce qu'elle voulait.

Ce que je désirais.

Tout.

Tout jusqu'à simplement tomber de fatigue.

Heureux. Pour une fois dans ma vie.

Amoureux. Pour la première et la dernière fois de ma vie.

 _Pour la première et la dernière nuit de ma vie._

* * *

.

* * *

Youhou, un lemon ! Comment ça on s'en tape ? Youhou, Malefoy est in love d'Hermione ! Comment ça on s'en tape aussi ?! Eh oh, vous êtes très mal polis je trouve ! :O

C'est quoi cette dernière phrase dans le texte ? Bah euh... une dernière phrase dans un texte ? :D

Il s'agit de la dernière phrase du dernier chapitre de cette **histoire** ** _non_** **-terminée** !

EEEEH OUIII ! J'AI _ENCORE_ MENTI ! (Ceux qui n'ont pas lu MST ne vont pas comprendre alors... Allez lire MST. ^^) Vous aurez bien un épilogue en bonne et due pour cette histoire ! Moi, méchante et sadique ? Bah ouais ! Le pire c'est que je vous ai déjà fait le coup et seuls très peu d'entre vous ont, plus ou moins, mentionné un peut-être-éventuellement-hypothétique épilogue ). (Et le pire du pire du pire c'est que j'ai déjà fait cette « blagounette » sur HPF et ils se sont laissés avoir de la même façon…)

.

BREEEF ! **ON SE RETROUVERA DONC UNE TOUTE DERNIÈRE FOIS AVEC « MALEFOY » POUR LA VÉRITABLE DERNIÈRE PUBLICATION !** (Et c'est donc à ce moment-là que je ferai mon discours larmoyant-tout-pourri...)

.

 **En attendant, je vous invite à me dire tooooooooooout ce qui vous passe par la tête** (même les insultes car je sais qu'il y en aura ! :D) à propos de ce dernier chapitre, du lemon, du fait que Malefoy soit amoureux, toussa toussa ! *-*

Je vous fais plein d'énormes bisous tout doux et je vous dis donc à la semaine prochaine pour l'épilogue !

 **Chacha-qui-vous-aime !**

.

PS : il est très (TRÈS) probable que je publie mon texte original (mentionné plus haut) avant de vous proposer l'épilogue. **Je vous « ré-invite » donc à tous me retrouver sur ma page FB dédiée** ou bien sur Twitter pour avoir toutes les infos nécessaires. :)

PPS : pour les intéressés, il vous reste encore un peu plus d'un mois pour soumettre vos participations au concours « _Les Chalusse d'Ébène_ », à retrouver sur ma page FB.


	12. Épilogue

**Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

J'espère que vous allez bien ! Cette fois-ci, c'est bel et bien la dernière fois que nous nous retrouvons pour suivre les péripéties de notre cher Malefoy. :( (Non, non, ne pleurez pas, je vous promets que vous survivrez... peut-être !)

Avant de vous laisser avec l'épilogue, je commence par remercier comme il se doit mes adorables revieweurs/euses : **Petitestef** ; **Aliciaa18** ; **MariePuffy** ; **NeverForgeett** ; **Polygone** ; **Maxine3482** ; **Marie-lou.C03** : **MissFlow** ; **Caballeras** pour ses deux reviews ; **Dame Lylith** ; **Kailliana** ; **Jasmineetaladin** ; **Lula's Lullaby** ; et enfin : **Bonnie Padfoot** ! Un immense merci, également, à toutes celles et ceux qui ont ajouté cette fic' à leurs favs/follows.

.

 **NEWS** :

Comme je vous l'annonçais la semaine dernière : **MON PREMIER TEXTE « ORIGINAL » EST EN LIGNE**.

Il se nomme « _Sasha était heureuse_ » et est à retrouver sur _FictionPress, Wattpad et Le Héron à la Plume Flamboyante_.

 **Comme je suis trèèès sympatoche, le lien direct de mon profil « FictionPress » est à retrouver dans ma bio, de même que celui de ma page FB dédiée.** J'espère que vous serez nombreux à venir découvrir ma nouvelle et à l'apprécier. :)

.

 **RàRs Anonymes :**

 **Polygone** : WA-HOU ! Ta review est merveilleuse ! Tout d'abord : merci infiniment pour tous ces magnifiques qualificatifs au sujet du lemon. Je suis très heureuse qu'il te soit apparu « beau, délicat et même poétique ». *-* Ensuite : merci pour tes encouragements vis-à-vis de mes écrits « originaux » ! C'est adorable et cela me booste donc merci, merci, merci !

C'est à moi de te remercie pour cette fantastique review, ces compliments et ces encouragements. J'espère que, si tu es venue le découvrir, mon premier texte original t'aura plu. Merci encore pour ta review (j'espère qu'accessoirement, cet épilogue te plaira aussi ! ;)). À très bientôt, bisous.

 **MissFlow** : COUCOU ! :D Je suis une sadique, j'ai un humour tout pourri et tu me détestes ? J'en ai de la chance ! *-* Lol Bon, j'espère que tu apprécieras cet épilogue… quoi qu'il s'y passe. ^^ Merci pour ta review ! :D

.

Eh bien voilà, après un épilogue et dix chapitres, il est désormais temps de dire au revoir à _Malefoy_. J'espère que l'épilogue de cette fic' vous plaira. Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture et je n'oublie pas de remercier ma bêta d'amour : **Mariye** -chouchoute ! *-*

Seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste appartient à JKR.

PS : **EN CE QUI CONCERNE LE « FUTUR » ET** ** **«** L'APRÈS _MALEFOY_ », JE VOUS DONNE RENDEZ-VOUS DANS LA NOTE FINALE** (LA PARTIE 2 POUR ÊTRE PRÉCISE).

* * *

.

* * *

 **Épilogue**

 _Le réveil magique sonna._

Hermione Granger ne grogna pas à son encontre, comme elle en avait l'habitude. Au lieu d'un grognement, ce fut plutôt un long et profond soupir d'aise qui s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Hermione n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, cette nuit-là. Elle ne se qualifierait certainement pas de « reposée » mais se sentait mieux qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis des mois.

Ceci car elle avait fait l'amour avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Toute la nuit. Jusqu'à en tomber de fatigue dans ses bras.

 _Drago Malefoy_

Elle, Hermione Granger, était amoureuse de Drago Malefoy. L'homme qui l'avait maintes et maintes fois humiliée et insultée à Poudlard. Le Mangemort. Le détenu d'Azkaban. L'homme brisé tant psychologiquement que physiquement. _Lui_.

Hermione ne s'expliquait pas cet amour. Elle serait tout bonnement incapable de dire depuis quand ni pourquoi.

 _Elle l'aimait, c'était tout._

Elle avait aidé des dizaines de détenus dans leur programme de réinsertion. Ex-Mangemorts, anciens affiliés aux valeurs prônées par Voldemort ou des délinquants en tout genre, tout simplement. Jamais, _jamais_ elle ne s'était laissée aller à engager une relation extra-professionnelle. Elle ne l'avait jamais souhaité, n'en avait jamais eu le besoin ni l'envie. Mais avec Drago… avec _Malefoy_ , les choses avaient été différentes. Tout avait été… naturel et instinctif. Hermione n'avait pas réfléchi – ou si peu. La seule fois où elle s'était réellement posée des questions, où elle avait pris le temps de réfléchir avant d'agir, avait été la courte période entre le dernier « A.I.D.E. M.O.I. » qu'avait mimé Drago à son intention et le « ATTENDEZ » qu'elle avait littéralement hurlé à destination du tortionnaire de son patient, le jour où il était venu le ramener à Azkaban. Hermione avait effectivement pris le temps de la réflexion, ce jour-là mais plus pour régler les détails « techniques » que pour prendre LA véritable décision : celle de devenir la responsable légale de Malefoy.

Avant Drago, Hermione s'était occupée de deux Mangemorts et de trois partisans au régime et aux valeurs de Voldemort. Elle avait donc été témoin de ce que les geôliers pouvaient faire subir aux prisonniers. En apprenant qu'elle devrait s'occuper de Drago à sa sortie de prison, elle s'était donc attendue à voir un homme à l'image de ceux dont elle avait été la Psychomage référente. Drago Malefoy avait été un choc pour Hermione. Il était arrivé… brisé. Physiquement. Psychologiquement. Tout simplement brisé. Il ne restait presque plus rien de lui-même. Une minuscule, infime part était demeurée intacte et c'était cette dernière que la Psychomage s'était efforcée de faire remonter à la surface puis de faire prospérer. Un peu à l'image d'une plante dont la graine ne s'épanouirait qu'en terre fertile.

Le problème avait été que la part restante de Drago Malefoy était son entêtement. Entêtement à ne pas parler, à ne pas faire ce qu'on attendait de lui, ce qu' _elle_ attendait de lui. Jusqu'au jour où son tortionnaire était revenu le chercher pour le ramener à Azkaban. Là, Drago avait exprimé quelque chose, une envie, un besoin : qu'elle lui apporte son aide. Voyant là une façon de le sauver, Hermione n'avait donc pas hésité plus de quelques secondes avant d'accepter.

Par la suite, le jeune homme s'était montré beaucoup plus coopératif. Hermione savait qu'il avait peur de retourner à Azkaban. Pas parce qu'il ne souhaitait pas retourner dans sa cellule – il lui avait clairement affirmé le contraire à plusieurs reprises et son obstination à souhaiter demeurer dans la sienne, à l'association, en avait été à la preuve flagrante. Non, ce dont il avait peur, à Azkaban, c'était de son tortionnaire, ce Mr Wilman.

.

Après la guerre, non seulement la justice avait été rendue de manière expéditive, ce qui avait conduit à de très lourdes erreurs de jugement mais le nouveau régime en place avait, par ailleurs, toujours fermé les yeux sur les actes de torture exercés à l'encontre des prisonniers les plus « sérieux » - comme ils aimaient les appeler.

Plusieurs membres de la communauté magique – dont Hermione faisait partie – étaient même certains que cette torture était prônée par les plus hauts dirigeants du Ministère. L'association dont la jeune femme était la vice-présidente, ainsi que bon nombre de ses concitoyens – à l'instar de son meilleur ami, Harry Potter – avaient tenté de faire entendre leur voix à ce propos mais les choses étaient excessivement délicates. On leur assurait que les actes de tortures pratiqués sur ces détenus dits « sérieux » n'étaient pas réprimés par la Justice magique mais qu'ils n'étaient pas, non plus, encouragés par le Ministère.

Ce genre de discours rendait Hermione malade. Elle ne pouvait toutefois rien y faire. Après que Voldemort eut été tué et que le mandat temporaire de Kingsley Shacklebolt fut arrivé à son terme, la communauté magique avait élu un nouveau ministre de la Magie. Un ministre certes beaucoup moins passif que l'avait été Cornelius Fudge en son temps mais beaucoup plus rude et dénué de toute compassion à l'égard de ceux qui avaient adhéré aux idées de Voldemort. Ce qui n'était pas, non plus, à l'image de la politique menée par Shacklebolt. Le Ministre Faltson était bien loin de faire l'unanimité au sein de la population mais il avait été élu majoritairement donc…

Donc des personnes comme Drago Malefoy en venaient à être brisées par des gens comme Mr Wilman.

.

Après qu'Hermione ait proposé de devenir la responsable légale de Drago et que cela fut accepté par le Magenmagot, leur relation s'était grandement améliorée. L'ancien détenu avait accepté de communiquer avec elle et d'échanger sur beaucoup de sujets. Hermione avait ainsi appris que le Serpentard ne partageait pas les opinions du Seigneur des Ténèbres et avait été enrôlé plus par contrainte que par réelle envie.

Petit à petit, leurs rapports avaient évolué un peu plus positivement encore, l'un et l'autre parvenant à se faire rire mutuellement. Hermione n'avait, toutefois, pas été dupe et s'était bien rendue compte que la plupart de ses sourires et éclats de rire n'étaient que très peu sincères. Pour autant, la jeune femme n'avait pas perdu espoir. Cela avait fini par payer puisque Drago avait, doucement mais sûrement, recouvré son humanité depuis si longtemps égarée. Le paroxysme ayant été atteint la veille au soir lorsqu'il l'avait rejointe dans sa chambre. Dans son lit. Pour lui faire l'amour.

Hermione avait été extrêmement surprise qu'il se glisse à ses côtés. Une fois cet étonnement passé, elle n'avait plus réfléchi et avait agi comme elle le faisait toujours avec lui : instinctivement. Les gestes de Drago avaient, au début, cruellement manqué d'assurance, parfois même de douceur mais elle ne lui en avait pas tenu rigueur. Car, au fur et à mesure, il s'était montré plus tendre et sûr de lui. Leur première fois n'avait clairement pas été une réussite à tous les points de vue mais la seconde avait été beaucoup mieux. Et Hermione savait que les choses n'iraient qu'en s'améliorant.

Drago avait franchi un pas considérable en osant s'afficher totalement nu – au sens propre, comme au figuré – sous ses yeux et la jeune femme savait qu'il lui en avait énormément coûté. Aussi se montrerait-elle patiente avec lui. Par ailleurs, il avait beau ne pas avoir été au… sommet de sa forme, Malefoy était tout de même parvenu à lui procurer beaucoup de plaisir. Alors avec un peu d'entraînement supplémentaire…

.

Hermione sourit contre son oreiller et se retourna dans son lit après avoir éteint son réveil. La perfection ne s'atteignait qu'à force de travail et elle avait justement très envie de travailler un peu pour l'atteindre…

Elle pivota donc dans son lit pour faire face à…

 _Rien._

 _Le vide._

Hermione perdit son sourire. Elle tendit la main en direction de la place qu'avait occupée Drago. Elle était froide. Légèrement déstabilisée, la jeune femme prit le temps de s'étirer avant de sortir de son lit. Elle attrapa ses vêtements du jour et rejoignit la salle de bain. Drago n'y était pas. Elle ne s'inquiéta pas plus que cela. Après tout, peut-être était-il tout simplement retourné se coucher dans son propre lit après qu'elle se soit elle-même endormie.

Une fois douchée, habillée, coiffée et légèrement maquillée, Hermione sortit de la pièce d'eau. Elle entrouvrit la porte de la chambre de Drago et passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement. Ses yeux firent alors face à…

 _Rien._

 _Le vide._

Hermione commença à s'inquiéter. Elle ne referma même pas la porte et marcha rapidement en direction du salon.

 _Rien._

 _Le vide._

Idem dans la cuisine.

.

A présent paniquée, elle transplana sans plus tarder dans les locaux de l'association. Drago était libre d'aller où bon lui semblait depuis la veille à minuit. Il était enfin libre mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse… partir dès le lendemain matin. Surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé et sans rien lui dire.

Hermione respira longuement et marcha en direction de l'ancienne cellule de Drago. Bien évidemment, elle ne l'y trouva pas.

Elle courut ensuite jusqu'au bureau de son collègue Psychomage. Il ne l'avait pas vu. De même que le Médicomage référent de Drago, son entraîneur physique, l'infirmier en chef ou encore l'homme qui surveillait le réfectoire des pensionnaires.

.

 _Personne ne savait où il était._

 _Mais cela ne dura pas très longtemps._

 _Une petite heure, tout au plus._

.

Hermione était dans son bureau, incapable de travailler tant elle se rongeait les sangs, lorsque l'on toqua à la porte.

\- Entrez !

Elle vit débarquer…

\- Harry ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le mince sourire qui était apparu sur les lèvres de la jeune femme à la vue de son meilleur ami se fana instantanément.

\- Harry, dis-moi ce qu'il y a !

Ce dernier fit signe aux deux Aurors qui l'accompagnaient de le laisser seul avec elle. Il referma la porte et s'avança vers son bureau. Hermione était debout et pressentait la crise de panique.

\- Herm'… tu devrais t'asseoir.

\- Qu-Quoi ?!

\- Tu devrais t'asseoir.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

\- Non je ne m'assiérai pas ! Dis-moi pourquoi tu es ici ! Immédiatement !

\- Herm'…

\- J'ai dit : IMMÉDIATEMENT, HARRY !

Le Survivant capitula. Il n'essaya pas d'enjoliver la nouvelle. Il l'annonça, seulement. Simplement.

\- Malefoy a été retrouvé mort ce matin. Je suis désolé.

 _Une seconde passa._

 _Puis trente._

 _Une minute._

 _Puis cinq._

 _Et enfin…_

\- Comment ?

La voix de la jeune femme n'était qu'un souffle extrêmement rauque et faible. Elle se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil de bureau tandis que son ami reprenait, à son tour, la parole.

\- Il semble qu'il se soit donné la mort.

Hermione ferma les yeux, son visage s'étirant en une expression colérique. Elle rouvrit les paupières.

\- « Semble » ?! Comment ça « semble » ?! C'est soit il s'est… suicidé, soit non ! Mais il n'y a pas de « semble » qui tienne !

Elle ressentait, à présent, une rage pure couler dans ses veines.

\- Il s'est suicidé.

\- Comment peux-tu le savoir ?! Il aurait très bien pu être assassiné. Par un sorcier ou même un Moldu !

\- Nous avons fait tous les tests possibles, Hermione. Malefoy s'est suicidé. Je suis désolé.

La jeune femme serra les dents.

\- Non, c'est moi qui suis désolée, Harry. Désolée car je ne parviens pas à te croire. Mal… Drago n'a pas pu se suicider ! Il… il allait mieux ! Nous… Il… Rah ! Il allait mieux, par Merlin ! Il n'aurait pas fait ça ! Il y a forcément une autre explication !

\- Il n'y a p…

\- Mr Wilman ! Il le voulait mort !

\- Il a été la première personne que j'ai interrogée ce matin. Il a un alibi.

\- Je ne te crois pas… je ne te…

Des larmes de fureur, de désarroi et d'incompréhension commencèrent à ruisseler le long des joues d'Hermione. Elle se trouva pathétique – au sens péjoratif du terme – mais ne fit rien pour lutter. Harry vint la réconforter – ou plutôt tenter de la réconforter – quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Comment ai-je pu passer à côté de ça ?! J'étais sa Psychomage, je pensais qu'il allait mieux… Que toutes ses pulsions suicidaires n'étaient liées qu'à Azkaban, qu'à présent que cette me-menace ne planait plus au-dessus de sa tête et qu'il avait trouvé un équi… un équilibre dans sa… vie, il…

\- Chut, calme-toi…

\- Je veux le voir, Harry.

Son meilleur ami s'écarta légèrement d'elle et Hermione su ce qu'il allait dire avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche.

\- Je suis désolé, Hermione. Il est en ce moment même en train d'être incinéré. Au vu de son… identité, l'affaire n'a pas traînée et comme il n'a aucun relatif en vie et que tu as cessé, depuis hier soir, d'être sa responsable légale, ils n'ont pas cru bon devoir t'attendre ou même te prévenir.

Hermione eut un très léger ricanement, excessivement ironique et sarcastique.

\- Je ne peux pas dire que je sois surprise de cela…

.

Harry demeura silencieux.

\- De quoi est-il mort ?

\- Strangulation. Il s'est pendu.

Hermione frissonna, ferma les paupières et détourna la tête quelques instants.

\- Où… où l'avez-vous retrouvé ?

La douleur qu'elle ressentait était perceptible dans sa voix qui tremblait.

\- Sur le Chemin de Traverse, dans une ruelle pas très loin de…

\- Mon appartement.

\- Oui.

\- Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, Hermione. Si tu le souhaites, je t'apporterai ses cendres.

.

La jeune femme acquiesça puis se réfugia dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier savait qu'elle portait des sentiments un peu plus qu'amicaux à l'égard de leur ancien ennemi mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait pu se passer la veille au soir et de la réelle portée de ces fameux sentiments. Aussi apparut-il plutôt surpris de l'intensité du désarroi d'Hermione mais la soutint tout de même du mieux qu'il le put.

 _OoOoOoO_

\- Les voici.

Hermione réceptionna l'urne des mains d'Harry.

\- As-tu besoin que je…

\- Non, Harry, merci.

Son meilleur ami pinça les lèvres mais fut compréhensif.

\- Où vas-tu les disperser ?

\- Je n'ai pas encore d'idée précise mais je veux qu'il soit libre. Comme il aurait toujours dû l'être.

\- Herm'… je suis vraiment déso…

Hermione le coupa d'une main.

\- Je sais, Harry. Je ne te blâme pas. Tu n'as rien à voir là-dedans.

\- Mais tu te blâmes, _toi_.

\- Bien évidemment.

\- Hermione…

\- J'étais _sa_ Psychomage, Harry ! _SA_ PSYCHOMAGE ! Et j'ai… Je n'ai pas… Je me suis laissée… Je suis… et je n'ai pas…

\- Tu es tombée amoureuse de lui, Hermione. Il n'y a absolument rien de blâmable là-dedans !

La jeune femme s'emporta instantanément.

\- Bien évidemment que si ! Si je ne m'étais pas laissée aller avec lui ! Si j'avais été plus professionnelle… j'aurais pu…

\- Éviter qu'il se suicide ?

\- Oui !

\- Je ne pense pas.

\- Comment peux-tu le savoir ?! As-tu un diplôme en Psychomagie ? T'appelles-tu Drago Malefoy ?! As-tu accès à ses souvenirs ?! NON ! Alors ne dis rien car tu ne sais rien !

Harry se montra conciliant et ne répondit pas.

.

\- Quand souhaites-tu disperser ses cendres ?

\- Maintenant.

\- Maintenant ? Mais… as-tu réfléchi à un endroit pour…

\- Oui.

\- Bon… Très bien. Alors… je… reviendrai ce soir après mon service dans ce cas.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine, Harry.

\- Il est hors de question que je te laisse seule !

Hermione soupira et ferma les paupières avant de se passer une main sur le visage dans un mouvement las tandis que Harry en venait à lui proposer d'emménager chez Ginny et lui pour quelques jours.

\- Non.

Sa voix était ferme. Son ton, catégorique. En face d'elle, Harry fronça immédiatement les sourcils.

\- Her…

\- J'ai dit « non », Harry ! J'ai besoin d'être seule ! Peux-tu comprendre cela, par Merlin ?!

S'en suivit une longue minute de silence au terme de laquelle son meilleur ami consentit à ne revenir vérifier comment elle se portait que le lendemain matin. Sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas mieux, Hermione donna également son accord puis le regarda franchir le seuil de son appartement. Elle voyait bien que Harry était en plein dilemme intérieur pour savoir s'il devait ou non, faire ce qu'elle lui demandait. Son hésitation lui fut fatale et la jeune femme referma la porte de son appartement avant qu'il n'ait pu ajouter autre chose.

.

A présent seule, Hermione ne perdit pas une seconde supplémentaire. Elle enfila son manteau ainsi qu'une écharpe, pris l'urne entre ses mains puis transplana.

 _OoOoOoO_

Debout au sommet d'une imposante falaise, l'urne contenant les cendres de l'homme qu'elle aimait dans ses mains, Hermione laissa son regard courir sur l'océan qui s'étendait à perte de vue, au-dessous. Elle avait rapidement pensé à cet endroit. Une brise constante soufflait ici, assurant le transport des cendres de Drago jusqu'à l'océan. Emplacement que la jeune femme jugeait le plus approprié pour lui servir de dernier sanctuaire. Libre de tout mouvement, impérieux et insoumis, l'océan serait donc la dernière demeure de Drago Malefoy.

.

Détachant son regard de l'étendue salée, Hermione le posa sur l'urne qu'elle tenait toujours. C'était la première fois qu'elle faisait cela. Elle ne savait pas s'il y avait un quelconque protocole ou rituel à respecter alors elle fit les choses très simplement. Elle attendit que le vent se calme légèrement, s'approcha au maximum du bord de la falaise et ouvrit l'urne. Elle observa les cendres quelques instants puis les laissa s'envoler au gré de la brise, en direction de l'Atlantique où elles termineraient leur course folle.

Elle ne prononça que deux répliques. A voix haute.

 _Au revoir._

Et…

 _Je t'aime._

* * *

 _._

* * *

Pour plus de praticité, cette note à été divisée en trois parties. **Comme toujours, je vous invite à me laisser votre opinion avant de partir !**

.

 **Partie 1 : Note générale** :

Je ne suis pas sûre de devoir dire quelque chose à propos du contenu de cet épilogue... Je sais que certains anticipaient une telle fin (voire qu'ils la considéraient comme logique) mais je sais que la plupart espérait un « miracle ». Je sais donc que certains seront déçus, et je sais aussi que d'autres ne le seront pas. J'espère que ceux pour qui cet épilogue est une déception ne m'en voudront pas trop. Malefoy voulait mourir depuis tellement d'années que même l'amour qu'il porte à Hermione ne l'a pas empêché d'accomplir ce qu'il considère être son destin.

En ce qui concerne notre Gryffondor, il n'a jamais été question d'en faire une Psychomage de talent. Et le tout « mixé » ensemble ne pouvait conduire qu'à une telle fin. Je suis désolée pour ceux qui en sont déçus... :/

.

Comme je l'ai souvent laissé entendre, je ne m'attendais absolument pas à ce que _Malefoy_ plaise particulièrement du fait de son format. Que cela soit sur HPFanfiction ou ici, sur Feufeu, la fic' a connu un succès que je n'espérais pas, donc je vous remercie du fond du cœur de m'avoir accompagnée et encouragée dans cette « aventure ».

 _Malefoy_ avait, en tout premier lieu, été écrite pour que je parvienne à me détacher de MST, ma fic' « principale ». Pour en faire mon deuil, en quelque sorte. Et quoi de mieux pour cela que d'écrire quelque chose qui était tout son contraire. Comme je vous l'avais expliqué au tout début de la publication, je me suis lancée un certain nombre de défis avec _Malefoy_ et je suis heureuse de constater que j'ai plus ou moins rempli ma part du contrat. J'avais prévu une moyenne de cinq pages Word par chapitre, nous sommes à six. Je ne voulais pas écrire plus de dix chapitres et un prologue... J'ai légèrement triché mais c'était pour le bien de l'histoire et, surtout, j'ai réussi à rédiger à la première personne et, croyez-moi, c'était certainement ça, le plus difficile pour moi. (C'était la première fois, à cette époque.)

 _Malefoy_ n'est pas et ne deviendra jamais mon « bébé » mais j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à l'écrire, je ne regrette absolument pas d'être sortie de ce qui était devenu ma « zone de confort » et j'espère sincèrement que, malgré la fin, cette histoire vous aura plu.

* * *

 **Partie 2 : Futur & nouvelle publication** :

J'avais initialement débuté cette fic' pour m'éloigner de « Me sauveras-tu ? » et, finalement, j'en suis venue faire totalement l'inverse de ce que j'avais prévu (et affirmé en long en large et en travers). Après le défi _Malefoy_ », **je me suis lancé le défi «** ** _M'aimeras-tu ?_** **»**. Autrement dit, j'ai dû repasser en mode « MST » (par Merlin cet acronyme est tellement énorme ! *-*) et réussir à ne pas foutre ma fic' principale en l'air. Donc bah... y'a plus qu'à vous la présenter ! ^^ Est-ce que vous visualisez le petit sourire pétri d'angoisse sur mon visage ? P

Mais non ! Tout va bien se passer ! (Enfin j'espère !) Quoique... il est possible que je meure rapidement si certain(es) revieweurs/euses décident de me retrouver pour me faire payer la fin de _Malefoy_ alors bon...

.

BREEEF !

 **Je vous donne rendez-vous** (sous réserve que je ne me fasse pas assassiner par une horde de lecteurs en colère) **à partir du mercredi 12 septembre 2018** **pour une toute nouvelle aventure...** L'épisode deux de « Handicap Sentimental », **LA SUITE DE « ME SAUVERAS-TU ? » !**

Afin de vous faire patienter, **je vous proposerai le titre du premier chapitre** (il n'y a pas de prologue) **le mercredi 5 septembre 2018 sur ma page FB**.

Vous êtes également invités à venir découvrir l'ensemble de mes fanfics' que vous retrouverez sur ma bio, de même que mon/mes textes originaux.

* * *

 **Partie 3 : Remerciements** :

Je tiens à remercier avec beaucoup de chaleur (Non, Blaise, pas cette chaleur-là... Humph !), ma bêta : **Mariye** , pour son aide, ses conseils et le temps qu'elle m'a accordé et m'accorde toujours. Des milliers de mercis ma petite **Mariye** -chouchoute d'amour.

.

Encore quelques mots pour vous remercier, tous autant que vous êtes, derrière vos écrans, de venir me lire, de reviewer, de passer sur la page FB, de m'envoyer des MPs, de m'encourager, de me supporter, de vous montrer aussi présents et aussi passionnés. Je sais que je vous remercie à tout-va, que je vous répète sans cesse que vos compliments, messages, reviews, etc. me font très plaisir mais c'est la stricte vérité. Vous êtes tous géniaux et je vous aiiiiiiiiiiime d'amour ! *-*

.

Je vous remercie du fond du cœur d'avoir suivi cette fic' pas franchement comme les autres. Je remercie par avance tous ceux qui prendront le temps de me laisser une review ( **note pour la postérité :** (Wesh, ça va chez vous ? :D) **je continuerai à répondre à l'ensemble des reviews qui pourront être postées même après la publication** alors... Vous n'avez aucune excuse pour ne pas m'écrire un petit mot ! ^^). Et je remercie également tous ceux qui continueront à me suivre dans mes folles expériences (ou « aventures » mais « expériences » me semble tout de même plus approprié...).

.

Comme toujours, **je vous invite toutes et tous à me suivre sur mes réseaux pour avoir accès à mes news, à des infos en avant-première, etc.**

Merci encore et encore pour tout. Des milliers de bisous pour vous et à très bientôt, je l'espère ! :)

.

 **Chacha-qui-vous-aime !**

PS : n'oubliez pas la review ! **Un post FB « à la gloire de »… celui ou celle qui laissera la 200e et célèbrera, ainsi, le deuxième reviewersaire de _Malefoy_ !**

PPS : **JE RÉPONDS ET RÉPONDRAI À TOUTES LES REVIEWS ANONYMES** (et non-anonymes, évidemment !) qui pourront êtres laissées.

Dès la réception de la première d'entre elles, **j'updaterai un « chapitre » à la suite de cet épilogue afin de TOUTES les** ** **répertorier, de mêmes que mes** réponses. **Les revieweurs non-inscrits sur le site pourront donc s'y rendre et retrouver la/les réponse(s) à leur(s) review(s) que je publierai au fur et à mesure de leur réception.


	13. RàRs Anonymes

**Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

Comme j'ai pu le mentionner dans les notes de chapitres, je réponds ici aux différentes reviews anonymes qui me sont laissées en « post-publication ». J'updaterai le plus rapidement possible ce « chapitre » après réception de la review avec ma réponse.

 **/!\ Les RàRs seront classées par chapitres (le prologue en premier jusqu'à l'épilogue) et par ordre « dé-chronologique ». Autrement dit, les plus récentes en premier. /!\**

.

Longue vie à _Malefoy_ ! :D

* * *

.

* * *

 **- Chapitre 4 : **

**Je-M'en-Fish** \- review du **24/12/2018** : « _J'adore la fic mais j'ai une grosse interrogation : qu'est ce que Drago a subi qui était à ce point traumatisant ? Comment a-t-il pu totalementendre perdre ses repères ? Est ce qu'il a perdu la mémoire ? J'avoue que je n'ai pas totalement saisi l'ampleur de son emprisonnement à Azkaban.. la façon dont parle Drago me fait penser à un enfant : il répète tout plusieurs fois, il a un champ de pensée très limité, c'est très étrange.._

 _Sinon je ne pense pas qu'il redeviendra comme il était avant, ça me semble très compliqué vu son état actuel malgré l'aide d'Hermione_

 _Dans ce chap, je n'ai pas bien compris pourquoi il dit qu'Hermione fait "des blagues", enfin la 1ère fois oui, mais je suis un peu perdue après.._

 _En tout cas le style d'écriture est original et je le trouve saisissant je ne sais pas comment expliquer ça !_

 _J'ai hâte de savoir ce qu'il se passe dans la cervelle de notre cher Drago alors j'y vais de ce pas ! ;)_ »

Réponse: Hello ! Tout d'abord : j'adore ton pseudo ! ^^ Ensuite, je te remercie d'adorer le début de cette histoire, ça me fait très plaisir. :)

Concernant ton interrogation, la réponse est « toute simple » : Malefoy a été torturé. Comme tu as pu le découvrir/lire dès le prologue, Malefoy a reçu d'innombrables Doloris qui ont fini par le traumatiser. Dans le même « genre », nous avions les Londubat avant lui, torturés de manière répétée par Bellatrix. En outre, son « seul » emprisonnement a fait peu à peu perdre à Malefoy le contact avec la réalité.

Pour ce qui est des « blagues » d'Hermione, Malefoy trouve amusant qu'elle lui demande s'il souhaite qu'elle l'appelle par son nom. Pour lui, « Drago » n'existe plus, raison pour laquelle il ne réagit pas lorsqu'elle l'interpelle ainsi. Ensuite, il la trouve blagueuse car Hermione nomme « cellule » la pièce réservée à Malefoy pour son séjour à l'association. Or, selon lui, la pièce en question relève plutôt du palace, compte tenu de l'état de sa cellule à Azkaban. Leur perception, à tous les deux, est en totale opposition, ce qui crée effectivement ces scènes assez déroutantes et étranges.

Sinon, je suis ravie que tu apprécies le style ! J'espère que la suite de la fic' ! Mille mercis pour ta review et peut-être à très bientôt ! :)

* * *

\- **Chapitre 6** :

 **Je-M'en-Fish** \- review du **14/12/2018** : « _Aaah bah voilà le Drago qui retrouve ses souvenirs ça fait plaisir ! Il récupère enfin une partie de son caractère et ses pensées ironiques m'ont fait sourire  
C'est dommage qu'il n'essaie de se débattre que quand ils le ramènent ! A vouloir trop jouer avec le feu.. Je pense que son retour en prison va être très dur physiquement et mentalement puisqu'il a repris conscience de sa vie et de qui il était, et que ses conditions de détention avaient drastiquement changé  
Le futur pour lui me semble très sombre et je pense qu'il va très mal vivre le retour à Azkaban avec son horrible tortionnaire..  
Cependant je ne comprend pas pourquoi il continue à vouloir mourir.._

 _Enfin bref, très bon chapitre (un des meilleurs je trouve) et qui donne envie de découvrir la suite ! ;)_ »

Réponse : Tout d'abord : merci beaucoup pour ton compliment sur le chapitre, je suis ravie qu'il t'ait plu.

Effectivement, Malefoy recouvre enfin la mémoire et certains de ses « réflexes »/certaines réactions du passé qu'on lui connaît bien. Pour autant, cela ne signifie pas qu'il est prêt à accepter l'aide d'Hermione et faire des efforts. À trop jouer avec le feu, il pourrait bien finir par se brûler, tu as parfaitement raison.

Alors comment se déroulera son retour en prison ? Le futur sera-t-il aussi sombre qu'il semble s'annoncer ? Il faudra lire la suite pour le découvrir. ;)

Concernant son désir de mourir, Malefoy conçoit son décès comme la liberté qui lui fait défaut depuis dix ans. Il ne désire rien sinon cela…

Voilà ! Je te remercie chaleureusement pour ta review et espère que les chapitres suivants te plairont ! :) À très bientôt !

* * *

\- **Chapitre 7** :

 **Je-M'en-Fish** \- review du **26/12/2018** : « _Ouah quel chapitre ! C'était, avec les 1ers chap, un des plus forts en émotions. Drago franchit la barrière de la parole - ENFIN ! - et va même jusqu'à supplier Hermione ! D'ailleurs, sa supplication était-elle sincère ou voulait-il simplement la manipuler pour ne pas retourner la bas ?  
En tout cas, il parle et c'est le plus important. :)  
Le fait qu'Hermione le prenne sous sa tutelle montre qu'elle a un "attachement" plus important pour lui que lui pour elle je trouve, ou du moins qu'elle accorde plus d'importance à la situation de Drago que le principal concerné, ce qui va pauser problème puisque lui a un désir intense de mourir alors qu'elle veut à tout prix le sauver..  
Cependant je trouve ça chouette car ça signifie qu'ils vont devoir plus se côtoyer  
J'ai également l'impression que Drago est de moins en moins froid avec elle parfois, bien qu'il reste rude par moments.. Le remerciement de la fin m'a vraiment touchée, je ne saurais comment l'expliquer, mais il m'a semblé si je ne sais quoi, si VRAI, comme s'il avait peur de le dire et qu'elle l'entende..  
Pour les futurs chapitres, je pense qu'elle va s'attacher à lui, et que lui restera tout de même une sorte de "coquille vide" malgré qu'il ai récupéré ses souvenirs.  
Après je peux me tromper et je l'espère fortement (Dramione oblige !)  
Reste à espérer qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises car tout ce qu'il fait retombe sur elle !  
Une longue review en retard de quelques mois, mais j'ai une excuse, au moment où tu as posté ta fic, je ne te connaissais pas !  
Bref, ta fic est top et à plus ! ;)  
PS : j'ai mis la 200e review hihi_ »

Réponse : Coucou ! Merci d'avoir apprécié le chapitre et de le trouver « fort en émotions » ! :) ENFIN, Malefoy franchi la barrière de la parole, tu as raison. Il a sous-estimé son propre traumatisme : revoir son tortionnaire et retomber dans sa routine était finalement pire pour lui que d'envisager rester vivant à l'association et se plier au programme d'Hermione. Est-il sincère ? On peut le penser au vu de la manière très instinctive dont il a réagi et des remerciements qu'il lui transmet à la fin du chapitre.

Effectivement, Hermione montre un attachement tout particulier à Malefoy. Il faut croire que les années passées à la tourmenter à Poudlard n'auront pas totalement dégoûté la Gryffondor. ;) Cela étant, le « problème » demeure : Malefoy a toujours un désir de mourir très ancré. À présent, la grande question va être de savoir si Hermione peut parvenir à l'en détourner… ou pas ! Quoi qu'il en soit, ils vont être amenés à se côtoyer de nouveau et Malefoy n'aura plus d'autre choix que de faire preuve de bonne volonté.

Concernant tes suppositions, je ne vais ni les confirmer ni les infirmer, ce sera à toi de découvrir si tu as raison… ou non. ;)

Voilà ! :) Je te remercie chaleureusement pour ta review, ainsi que pour tes compliments sur la fic', je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise ! Concernant le « retard », rassure-toi, comme tu peux le constater, je réponds aux reviews, même si la publication est achevée depuis quelques temps.

Encore merci !

PS : Oui, j'ai vuuu ! Merci beaucoup ! Il faut que je pense à faire le post Facebook de remerciements sur ma page. :)

* * *

\- **Épilogue :**

 **Guest** \- review du **04/01/2019** : « _Bonjour  
Je me rends compte que je n'ai pas posté une seule review depuis le debut de ton histoire. Tout d'abord je te tiens à te dire que j'ai complètement dévorée ta fanfiction et que je trouve que c'est extrêmement bien écrit. Tu as su garder les caractères de Drago et Hermione ce qui dévient rare de nos jours dans les fanfcitrons. Je n'ai pas pour habitune de lire des fiction lugubres mais là je l'ai tout simplement adoré. Je dirai enfin que je pense que c'est tout de même une belle fin pour Drago et que je ne suis pas vraiment étonnée car il s'agissait de sa première volonté et je pense que c'est bien que tu l'es respectée.  
Voilà je me demande quand même si tu pourrais envisager de faire une suite._ »

Réponse : Bonjour !

Tout d'abord, je te remercie d'être venue découvrir ma fic'. Je suis très heureuse qu'elle t'ait plu à tel point que tu l'as dévorée ! Merci pour tes compliments sur l'écriture, mais aussi sur le respect des personnages de JKR. Je trouve très important de conserver autant que possible les caractères, même s'il s'agit d'une fanfiction, donc merci.

Tout comme toi, je considère que la fin de l'histoire est belle pour Malefoy. Il désirait mourir depuis dix ans et son suicide était la seule véritable manière pour lui d'acquérir cette liberté qui lui faisait tant défaut. Cela me rassure que tu comprennes mon choix. :)

Pour répondre à ta question : non, je n'envisage pas de faire une suite. Pour moi, le décès de Malefoy signe la fin de cette histoire, désolée…

Bref ! Mille mercis pour ta super review qui m'a fait extrêmement plaisir ! Merci, merci, merci et j'espère que mes autres FF te plairont, si tu souhaites les découvrir. À très bientôt, je l'espère ! :)

.

 **Escargomagik** \- reviews du **01/01/2019** : « _Coucou Chalusse,_

 _Tout d'abord, je profite de reviewer ici pour te souhaiter une excellente année 2019 ! Qu'elle voit tous tes projets se concrétiser, qu'elle t'apporte une excellente santé, joie, bonheur, légèreté et bonne humeur..._

 _Je suis venue me perdre ici entre deux chapitres de MAT. Bon, tu n'avais pas menti, c'est... différent !_

 _La fin, inéluctable, ne m'a pas étonnée, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement, un miracle aurait été trop "capillo-tracté"._

 _Je ne vais pas te dire que j'ai adoré cette histoire, très sombre, et disons que je n'ai pas forcément besoin de ça en ce moment._

 _MAIS j'ai adoré le style ! C'est en effet très différent de MST, mais ça n'en est pas moins intéressant. J'ai bien aimé la narration à la première personne du singulier, on est dans la tête de Drago, d'où le fait qu'on voit la fin tragique arriver sans surprise. J'ai apprécié les chapitres courts, la concision se prêtant bien à ton histoire. Elle paraît logique, Drago n'étant pas en mesure d'avoir de longues et profondes réflexions après les années de tortures physiques et mentales qu'il a subies._

 _Je trouve que ton écriture s'améliore, bien qu'elle soit déjà excellente dans MST._

 _Bravo pour cet exercice de style que tu t'es imposé !_

 _Et merci de partager cela avec tes lecteurs._

 _Bises._

 _Ah au fait, petite question que j'ai oublié de te poser dans ma review précédente : Quid de Blaise Zabini ? Je n'ai pas compris quel rôle il a dans l'histoire. A-t-il aidé Drago à mettre fin à ses jours ?_ »

Réponse : Coucou Escargomagik ! Je commence par te remercier pour tes vœux et te souhaiter, en retour, une excellente année 2019. Bonheur, santé, succès dans tout ce que tu entreprendras, j'espère que 2019 te comblera. :)

Cela me fait très plaisir que tu sois venue découvrir « Malefoy » entre deux chapitres de MAT (j'espère que la fic' te plaît !). Effectivement, « Malefoy » est (très) différent de mes autres textes. Mais, globalement, j'essaie de ne jamais proposer deux récits similaires, hormis s'ils font partie de la même série. Bref !

Je peux tout à fait comprendre que tu n'aies pas forcément accroché à cette histoire très sombre. Malgré tout, je suis ravie que tu en comprennes le dénouement. Pour moi aussi, un « miracle » aurait été too much.

Avant de passer aux remerciements, je réponds à ta question : Blaise a effectivement « aidé » Malefoy à mettre fin à ses jours. Malefoy était inquiet qu'Hermione le retrouve avant qu'il ne puisse se suicider. Raison pour laquelle il a sollicité l'aide de Blaise. Blaise devait lui fournir de quoi réussir son entreprise à un endroit et un moment prédéfini afin que Malefoy ne perde pas de temps inutile et ne prenne pas le risque d'errer et d'être retrouvé par Hermione (ou découvert par quelqu'un d'autre).

Ensuite, je tiens à te remercier chaleureusement pour ton compliment sur le style. C'était la première fois que je m'essayais à la narration à la première personne et je mentirais si je disais que je n'ai pas peiné. C'est donc très agréable et valorisant d'apprendre que l'effort a été apprécié. :) Tout comme toi, je considère que le « je » était ce qui correspondait le mieux au format du récit. Merci d'avoir également apprécié ce dernier et notamment les chapitres courts.

Bref, merci pour tes compliments ! :) Et, bien sûr, un GRAND merci pour ta review qui m'a fait extrêmement plaisir.

Je te fais plein de bisous également et espère que MAT te plaît/plaira ! ;) A très bientôt !

.

 **Je-M'en-Fish** \- review du **26/12/2018** : « _OUAH  
Je n'ai vraiment que ce mot qui me vient à l'esprit quand je lis ce chapitre. Il était si.. si TRISTE, je ne sais pas, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à la tristesse et la désillusion totale d'Hermione qui l'aimait et pensait l'avoir sauvé. D'un autre côté, il avait cette envie, ce BESOIN de mourir qui n'aurait pu être entravé par rien au monde. La mort de Drago me peine énormément parce que je me dis qu'ils auraient pu vivre quelque chose de beau, mais en même temps la beauté de leur histoire était basée sur le fait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais exister.. Je mentirais si je disais que je n'avais pas pleuré, mais une autre fin que celle si m'aurait semblée illogique, trop douloureuse et injuste pour Drago et à l'encontre de sa volonté. J'avoue avoir eu une lueur d'espoir comme dirait Drago, lors de leur dernière nuit. Il semblait si vivant et désireux de vivre que je me suis dit que peut être, grâce à son amour tellement intense pour Hermione, il pourrait reprendre le goût à la vie..  
Mais bon, la fin est d'une grande beauté et d'une grande sensibilité alors je vais essayer de me consoler avec ça..  
Ta fiction m'a vraiment émue et touchée, et j'irai avec plaisir lire tes autres histoires ! :)_ »

Réponse : Hello ! Triste, l'épilogue l'ait sans aucun doute. Hermione pensait avoir sauvé Malefoy, elle avait déjà dans l'idée de construire quelque chose avec lui et elle n'a pas compris qu'en fait, il nourrissait toujours ce désir de mourir. Un désir qui était finalement devenu un besoin, comme tu le dis avec beaucoup de justesse. D'ailleurs, je suis vraiment très heureuse que tu comprennes ma décision de terminer la fic' sur le décès de Malefoy. À mon sens, c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus crédible et cohérent au vu de son attitude tout au long de l'histoire.

Je suis vraiment très touchée que tu aies pleuré en lisant cette fin. Cela étant, même si elle peut être triste selon un point de vue, quand on le considère depuis le point de vue de Malefoy, elle est tout sauf triste. Pour lui, c'est un happy-end dans le sens où il a toujours voulu mourir et a ENFIN pu embrasser cette liberté qui lui faisait défaut et dont on l'avait privé.

Voilà. :) Je te remercie du fond du cœur d'avoir suivi ma fic', d'y avoir été aussi sensible et de souhaiter lire d'autres de mes textes. J'espère qu'ils te plairont.

Merci, merci, merci et j'espère à bientôt ! Bisous !

.

 **Lectrice perdue** \- review du **30/11/2018** : « _Pourquoi il a fallu que malfoy meure?! J'ai jaais autant pleuré que ce matin quand j'ai finis le dernier chapitre de ta fiction, je deteste les sad end et du coup je te deteste d'avoir tué drago malfoy!_ »

Réponse : Bonjour ! Tout d'abord, je te remercie d'être venue lire ma fic'. :) Ensuite, je vais (encore) passer pour une sadique mais je suis contente d'apprendre que j'ai réussi à te transmettre suffisamment d'émotions et à t'intéresser suffisamment à l'histoire au point que tu pleures pour le décès de Malefoy. Pour répondre à ta question « pourquoi il a fallu qu'il meurt » : tout simplement parce que c'était son choix. Il voulait mourir et même l'amour qu'il a fini par porter à Hermione n'a pas suffi. Pour lui, mourir est ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver de mieux. Raison pour laquelle on ne peut pas réellement considérer cette fin comme une sad-end. :)

Même si tu me détestes (^^), je te remercie d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser tes impressions et d'avoir lu la fic' jusqu'au bout. Merci pour ta review et peut-être à une prochaine fois (sans sad-end ? ^^) !

.

 **MissFlow** \- review du **30/08/2018** : « _Je te déteste encore plus! Moi qui déteste les sad end.. J'espérais vraiment que drago aurait dépasser ça... Il a juste fait plaisir au gens qui le voulait mort et c'est lâche! (Logique pour un serpentard en même temps) tu me fait pleurer le jour de mon anniversaire c'est pas gentil! Y'a intérêt à ce que la suite de "me sauveras tu?" sois happy sinon je t'étrangle!_ »

Réponse : Coucou ! Alors, déjà : joyeux anniversaire à toi ! :D Ensuite : je m'excuse de t'avoir faite pleurer, bien que je sois heureuse d'apprendre que je parviens à transmettre autant d'émotions. (Vous avez dit sadique ? ^^)

En ce qui concerne Malefoy et sa décision : tu fais manifestement partie de celles et ceux qui espéraient un miracle. Seulement, les miracles, ce n'est jamais franchement cohérent et crédible. Or, il était (et il est toujours) très important pour moi de conserver une cohérence et une crédibilité de l'histoire du début jusqu'à sa toute fin. Je ne considère pas que Malefoy nous prenne par « surprise », ici. Si Hermione l'ignorait, nous, nous savions qu'il voulait mourir depuis le début. D'ailleurs, même l'amour, la tendresse, le bonheur, etc. d'Hermione/qu'il aura ressenti auprès d'Hermione ne l'ont pas détourné de cela. On peut mettre en cause le manque de compétence d'Hermione, mais on peut aussi douter qu'une meilleure psychanalyse ait pu empêcher Malefoy de se suicider, un jour ou l'autre. Il était déterminé à mourir, à être « libre », depuis tant de temps que rien n'aurait probablement jamais pu le détourner de cet acte. C'est pour cela que je ne considère pas cette fin comme une « sad-end ». Ce n'est pas un happy-end, mais en partant du principe que Malefoy a ENFIN eu ce qu'il désirait tant, qu'il peut ENFIN être libre, etc., on ne peut pas dire que la fin soit malheureuse. Elle l'aurait pleinement été si Malefoy était demeuré dans la même condition dans laquelle on l'avait connu depuis le début de l'histoire, avec ses pensées suicidaires, etc.

Concernant la suite de MST, vous êtes beaucoup à craindre que je fasse une « sad-end », etc. Tout d'abord, je pense que tu le sais mais je ne révèlerai RIEN DU TOUT avant d'avoir posté ladite fin. ;) Et ensuite : eh bien… il faudra me faire confiance et faire confiance aux personnages… Alors, vais-je me faire étrangler ou pas ? Rendez-vous dans dix-huit semaines pour le savoir ! ^^

En attendant, je te remercie pour ta review, pour toutes celles qui l'ont précédée, ainsi que pour être venue découvrir « Malefoy ». J'espère que « MAT » te plaira. :) Des bisous !

PS : Peace & Love sur toi ! ;)

.

 **Rine** \- review du **29/08/2018** : « _Alors ! Pour le dernier chapitre d'abord. La scène avec la cuillère, j'ai littéralement arrêté de respirer ! Mdr et la suite ! Chapitre excellent ! Bon à la dernière ligne j'ai compris l'épilogue et j'etais toute tristoune mais j'avais encore de l'espoir. Espoir perdu au début de l'épilogue ! Ahah. Bon c'est sûr que je m'attendais à cette fin (même si j aime les miracles aussi), c'etait Bien tourné. J ai beaucoup aimé ton histoire, le style, j'ai adoré ! A la prochaine !_ »

Réponse : Coucou ! Ahah ! Ravie que tu aies apprécié la scène de la petite cuillère, et qu'elle t'ait fait autant d'effet qu'à nos Dramione-adorés. ;) J'avais beaucoup aimé l'écrire. Merci pour tes compliments sur le chapitre 10.

La dernière ligne présumait effectivement de ce qu'il se passerait dans l'épilogue… Je suis contente que, même si tu considères la fin « tristoune », tu aies trouvé que c'était bien tourné et que l'absence de happy-end ne t'ait pas empêché d'apprécier l'histoire dans sa globalité. C'est vraiment top ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, merci d'avoir apprécié le style également ! J'espère que tu prendras autant de plaisir à lire d'autres de mes textes. :)

Mille mercis pour ta review ainsi que pour les précédentes (et pour être venue lire la fic', évidemment !). À une prochaine fois. Des bisous !


End file.
